The President's Daughter
by OurNightlock
Summary: Katniss is President Snow's daughter, but she doesn't like the games. In fact she wants them to end. When Peeta Mellark is reaped into the games she feels the need to save him, to make sure he is the one that comes out alive. Which her father doesn't like. As both Peeta and Katniss fall for each other, Snow is only angered more. Will their love over come Snow's evil?
1. Chapter 1

The Presidents Daughter – Part 1

~Katniss's POV~

I wonder around the hall of my house attempting to find my father in this large house. I hated it. I didn't want to live here in the Capitol where they find entertainment in watching the games. It was sick, and wrong, and my father President Snow created them. I needed to find him because if I didn't he'd be furious. As the president's daughter I was required to watch the reaping recaps. "Ah, there you are Katniss" I spin to see Seneca Crane standing at the end of the hall looking at me in relief. He's been the gamemaker for a few years now. I compose my face which I'm sure reflected my distaste for him, and the games in general. I'm sure if he wasn't part of the games I wouldn't mind him. "I was just looking for my dad" I say bitterness leaking in my tone as I say dad. He nods and motions for me to follow him. I sigh slightly and follow him down the hall.

He leads me into the study in silence. "He's been waiting for you to start on the recaps" he says as he opens the door. I roll my eyes at his lame attempt at conversation and nod walking inside. "Katniss, what did I tell you?" my father says tiredly. I just give a slight shrug and plop down on the couch putting my feet up on the coffee table. He gives me a sharp look before starting the recaps. No one has much affect on me, especially not the tributes from District one and two who volunteer to go in. When District 11 shows up and Rue who I guess is about twelve is reaped, I stare at the screen appalled by the fact that no one volunteered for her. "Why would no one volunteer for her!?" I blurt out. My dad shots me a look that tells me to be quiet. Thresh is next to be reaped, and he looks almost like he could be a career.

Then, District 12. A girl named Madge Undersee is reaped. She walks onto the stage hands clearly shaking, blonde hair flowing down her back. She was clearly one of the richer people of the District. Then it hits me. Undersee. She's the mayor's daughter. "Why can she be reaped but not me?" I ask arching an eyebrow. No I wasn't asking to be reaped; I just didn't see how it was fair. "Would you like to be in the games? I'll gladly make arrangements" my dad says calmly clearly irritated by me. "No" I snap at him sitting back against the cushion. The next name to leave Effie Trinket's lips is Peeta Mellark. The camera shifts to show a muscular, blonde hair, and amazingly blue eyed boy. The expression on his face kills me, and makes me want to save him. "No!" I shout standing up abruptly. Both my father and Seneca look at me. For some reason I felt the need to protect this boy, to have him. "No, what?" Seneca asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"You can't let him go in there!" I object. Seneca tried to reason with me in a calm way but all I can do is ignore him and glare daggers at my father. He was the only one to blame. "Why do you care?" my dad snaps at me and I'm taken back for a minute. Why do I care? Maybe it was because he was the same age as me, and I know how I would feel if it were me. Or maybe it was the innocence in those blue eyes. "Because" is all I say. I wasn't sure but something about Peeta Mellark makes me want to keep him alive. I storm out of the study before anyone can say anything else. I would do everything I could to keep him alive, because I know my reaction will have made my father want Peeta Mellark dead. I am the president's daughter. So, maybe I would have just enough influence and power to make sure he lives.

~Peeta's POV~

I was reaped, along with the mayor's daughter. I had only spoken a few words to her before but I knew her well enough to know she was sweet. I could only hope that it didn't come down to the two of us. I didn't want to be the one to kill her. I didn't want to kill anyone. I sit with my head in my hands as the train moves closer and closer to the Capitol with every second. I only lift my head up when our drunken mentor Haymitch walks in. He stumbles his way over to the couch practically falling onto the couch. He was hardly able to stand straight. I glance over at Madge to see a mockingjay pin fastened on her white dress. As she looks at me images of having to kill her fill my mind and I look away quickly. I had to accept, if I was going to live she would have to die. "Congratulations" Haymitch slurs at us. The smell of alcohol hits me hard. I stay silent, and so does Madge. He takes a long drink of his alcohol and I can only form one though. If this is my mentor, I might as well give up all hope now.

~Katniss's POV~

I open my laptop trying to figure out as much about the mentor for District 12 as I could. I knew it was Haymitch Abernathy, but I didn't understand what he was doing so terribly wrong that no one from District 12 has one since he did. I find that he's an alcoholic. Great. That'll really help Peeta's chances of getting out alive. I shut my laptop sitting back in frustration. Mostly frustration in myself. If I hadn't reacted as I had, I wouldn't think that my father would possibly want Peeta Mellark dead all the more. I stand up walking over to my closet. I wasn't like the rest of the Capitol people. I dressed and acted like I was from the districts. I even took up archery. I knew these actions were what made my father dislike me. Though, the feeling was mutual.

I pull out a tank top and black pajama pants before pulling off my jeans and shirt. I pull on the tank top and pajama pants before the cool air can make me too cold. I climb into bed trying to think of ways to save Peeta Mellark. When I wake up I get out of bed eagerly. Quickly I get dressed in plain shirt and jeans and braid my hair back. Today the tributes would arrive, and tonight would be the tribute parade. I ignore my father's good morning and run out of the house. He would probably just assume I was going to work on my archery. I run down the streets until I reach the training center. I was hoping to find Cinna and Portia, the District 12 stylists. I walk in calmly and find Seneca setting up the gamemakers area. "Seneca" I say his name loud enough for him to turn to me. He gives me an expression that's clearly confusion.

"Katniss, what are you doing here" I hesitate wondering if this would get back to my father. What did it matter? If it did, he would know I was serious. "Is Portia or Cinna here?" I ask arching an eyebrow. He looks over me for a second probably wondering what my motives are. "They're in the District 12 apartment waiting for Peeta and Madge" I nod and head towards the elevator. I press the button for twelve and impatiently wait for the elevator to stop. I step out relieved to find Cinna and Portia sitting on the couch. "Katniss!" Cinna smiles and gets up to give me a hug. "Look, I need to talk to you guys. I need a favor"

They exchange a look and nod for me to continue. "I need your help keeping Peeta Mellark alive. You need to make sure he's impressive and gets sponsors" I give them a pleading look before adding "Please." Cinna and Portia both nod and I hug them tightly. "Thank you!" Maybe, I could pull this off. I pull back when I hear the elevator door opening. As soon as I turn around his blue eyes meet mine.

~Peeta's POV~

The minute I step off the elevator my eyes meet gray eyes. Which belonged to the most beautiful girl I've ever layed eyes on. I couldn't believe she was from the Capitol. She had the same gray eyes everyone from the seam back home had. What was she even doing here? "I'm sorry, I should leave" she heads towards the elevator but stops almost in front of me. "I'm Katniss, by the way" she gives a warm genuine smile and slides onto the elevator. Katniss. I was sure I knew that name, but I would've remembered seeing her. "That's the president's daughter" Effie trills from behind us. Snow's daughter. No way. She didn't resemble him in any way, and she certainly seemed a lot nicer. "I'm Portia" one of the stylists steps forward offering me her hand. I take it and shake it slightly. I glance over my shoulder to see that Haymitch is gone. "We should get started" Portia says calling back my attention before leading me to a prep room.

~Katniss's POV~

I walk out of the elevator Haymitch stumbling behind me "What do you want, sweetheart?" he slurs at me and the smell of alcohol causes me to wrinkle my nose. "Look, I need you to pull your shit together" he gives me a drunken glare but I ignore it. "I need Peeta to be the victor" he arches an eyebrow not understanding. "Why?" I sigh frustrated. "Alright, I want him to be the victor. No need" this clears the confusion off of his face and he nods. "What do I get out of this?" I think about it for a moment before answering. "He'll be a mentor for twelve as well. So, you can drink and drink all you want." He considers this for a moment. "That doesn't give me a reason why I should save him over the girl." He shrugs and it takes me a minute to remember the girl. "Why not Peeta?" I challenge. His smirk falters clearly not having an answer. "Alright. I'll do it." He shoves the bottle of alcohol at me before walking – more like stumbling back to the elevator.

I glance down at the bottle wrinkling my nose. Seneca walks up behind me taking it from me. "I thought you wanted to talk to Cinna and Portia about Peeta, not Haymitch about alcohol" I look at him almost insulted he thought so low of me. I give him a sharp glare, before an idea comes to mind. "I want to sit with the gamemarkers this year" I tell him. His face shows a couple emotions, surprise, confusion, and then suspicion. "Why?" I purse my lips but only for a second. "I'm curious" I say giving a slight shrug. He eyes me suspiciously then gives me a nod. "Alright, your father will be pleased" I roll my eyes. He says it as if I care what my father thinks of me.

~Peeta's POV~

The president's daughter. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why was she here? Why did she introduce herself? My biggest question though was why do I care? She's Snow's daughter, and she hasn't tried to stop the games. But still, her smile, her beauty, and the way I felt when our eyes met. "Why was Katniss talking to you guys?" I arch an eyebrow looking at Portia in the mirror as she works on making my at the moment messy hair neat. She presses her lips together. "Oh, she's our friend…you know. She's sweet" I shake my head not believing her. It's not that I didn't believe Katniss was their friend, and that she wasn't sweet I just didn't believe that was the reason she was there. "Portia…" I press. She drops the comb and bends down keeping her head up to whisper to me. "She wants you to win" I look at myself in the mirror to see the shock I felt clearly painted on my face. Why would she want me to win? She doesn't even know me.

~Katniss's POV~

I ignore my father when he tells me to be in my seat behind the podium for the tribute parade in five minutes. Instead I walk back to the chariots. The tributes faces all reflect confusion and recognition. I ignore the stares walking back to where Peeta, Madge, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia stand. I nod approvingly at the pure black costume with red and orange here and there to look like burning coal. It was almost dazzling. Especially when they would move. The colors were put just right to make it look like actual burning coal whenever they move. I was quite impressed. "May I talk to you, for a second?" I say looking straight at Peeta. He looks at me surprised, but less surprised then I'd have expected. He gives me a nod and I walk a fair distance from the chariot with him trailing behind me. "You need to present yourself as a likeable, but tough person" I say as I come to a stop and turn to face him. He surveys my face unsure. "Why are you helping me?" I shrug shaking off his question. "You need to impress the sponsors, okay?" he nods. I could feel almost every person's eyes on us, so to give him an edge I lean in and place a kiss on his cheek whispering "Good luck" with that I turn on my heels and sprint, hoping I won't be in too much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

~Peeta's POV~

I watch as Katniss sprints away, her kiss still lingering on my cheek. I still couldn't figure out why she was trying to help me. As I watch her disappear, I realize something about her is familiar, but how would I have met her before? She's the president's daughter. "Peeta" I'm called back to reality when Effie calls my name. "Coming" I say quietly as I start walking back to the chariot. "What did she want?" Haymitch asks with less of a slur then normal. I just shake my head. I wasn't going to explain with Madge looking at me. If I were to say Katniss was trying to get me out alive, I might as well tell her there was no hope she would live.

~Katniss's POV~

After the tribute parade I make my way to the District 12 apartment. My father tried to keep me from going, but of course I didn't listen. When I step off the elevator Haymitch and Effie are the only two I see. "Where's Peeta?" I ask almost instantly. "In his room getting cleaned up. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Effie beams at me a wide smile on her lips. I nod giving a small smile. "Sure." Haymitch points down the hall and I take it that's where Peeta's room is. I head down the hall knocking on the first door I encounter. "Hold on!" When I hear Peeta's voice a sense of relief rushes through me, which surprises me. He opens the door as he finishes tugging down his shirt. "Katniss" his blue eyes meet mine and he gives me a smile. "Hey, Peeta." The longer I look in his eyes the more I get the feelings I've seen him before. Then it his me. Why I want to help keep him safe, why I was drawn to him.

I remember being twelve, and visiting District 12 with my father. It had been raining and I had argued with my dad about how unfairly the people here were treated. I ran off and sat behind a bakery frustrated. I heard a banging followed my yelling before a twelve year old blonde hair blue eyed boy was shoved outside with a loaf of burnt bread in his had. He checked behind him and waved me over. I looked over him in confusion as his blue eyes met mine. I got up and walked over to him. "Here" he said holding the bread out to me. "No. You're probably more hungry then me." I said not wanting to take food from him. "I work at a bakery -" he drug out the word bakery probably implying he wanted to know my name. "Katniss." he nodded. He held out the bread insisting I take it. "Thank you." I said as I took the bread. He turned and ran back into the bakery before I could ask his name.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice calls me back to the present. "Sorry" he looks over my face. "I just wanted to tell you, you did a great job tonight. I'd sponsor you" I give him a smile which he returns instantly. I turn but he catches my wrist stopping me. His touch sends butterflies through my stomach a feeling I had never had before. "Katniss, thank you." He looks me in the eyes holding my gaze. "For what?" he pulls me over to him gently causing the butterflies to multiply, leaving me wondering if he knew he had this effect on me. "Helping me stay alive." His hand drops from my wrist and he snakes his arm around my waist pulling me in closer. "Don't thank me just yet" all I can manage is a whisper. "Why not?" he asks with an arched eyebrow. "You still have an arena to survive" He leans in his forehead resting on mine, his closeness causing my heart to race. How did he do that?

"You're still trying to save me, and you have no reason to. If I live -" I cut him off. "No if's." A smile crosses his face causing a smile to form on mine. "I don't think you can guarantee I'll live" he argues. "I'm not letting you die" I argue back. He leans in closer out noses touching now. Damn. I don't think he was doing in on purpose, but he had quite an effect on me. "Why not?" He pulls back looking at me in confusion. "Because you deserve to live, and you took a beating just to bring me bread."

~Peeta's POV~

It was her. "That was you?" If I didn't believe she was the president's daughter before, I really didn't know. She's beautiful, amazing, and trying to keep me alive. I didn't understand how Snow was her father. "It was" she whispers and my arm tightens more protectively around her waist. This girl I had thought about almost daily wondering what had happened to her, and now here she was trying to keep me alive, and in my arms. "You have no idea the effect you can have" I whisper which causes a grin to spread on her face. "Me? Look who's talking." This causes me to chuckle. I lean in my forehead against hers again. I move my lips towards hers. "Peeta! Madge! Katniss! Dinner time!" Effie yells causing us both to reluctantly pull away.

~Katniss's POV~

I curse Effie silently as Peeta pulls away his arm dropping from my waist. "Coming" Peeta replied. He hold his hand out for mine. "Do you really want Madge to know?" I whisper arching an eyebrow. If we walked in holding hands that'd be confirming her fate. "What? There's nothing between Madge and I. There's nothing between me and anyone." He pauses. "Except maybe with you" I blush slightly and shake my head. "That's not what I meant. I meant, if we walk in holding hands she'll know what I'm doing. Which is the same thing as trying to get her killed." My own words shock me. I hadn't thought about it that way. Peeta pulls me in hugging me tightly. "No. Don't think of it that way, Katniss." His lips press to the top of my forehead, and he releases me. "But, you're right. We don't need to confirm something she already suspects."

He starts walking to the dining room with me behind him. After dinner I leave reluctantly, wishing I could spend more time with Peeta. I sprint home hoping to avoid trouble. I take a deep breath as I jog up my porch and open the door. I slide in letting out my breath. "Katniss" I spin to see Seneca standing about five feet away. "You need sleep! Especially if you're sitting with us in training tomorrow" He looks at me almost suspiciously. "Right. Sorry. I'm going to bed right now" He nods in approval and I turn running to my room before my dad could get to me.

~Peeta's POV~

I lay in bed unable to sleep my mind only able to think of Katniss and the games. I had no idea what it was about her, but I was falling for her and hard. No girl had ever left much of an effect on me. Sure, I noticed them but nothing like this. This would give me motivation in the games, a real reason to come out alive. To come back to Katniss. Thought, the idea of killing someone wasn't something I could deal with. I couldn't even imagine doing so. In fact, I wanted to go through the games without killing or harming anyone, but if I was going to be the victor I would have to kill at least one person. No. I couldn't, but I would have too.

~Katniss's POV~

I wake up to a knock on my door. I get dressed and braid back my hair, before walking down the stairs to meet Seneca. "Ready?" He asks and I give a nod. "Wait." I freeze. i was about to get in a lot of trouble, I could feel it. "Katniss." I turn to face my father. 'Yes?" He looks me over. "I'm glad to see you taking so much interest in the games this year." Relief washes through me. Maybe that's all my father and Seneca thought was going on. Good. Let them think that.

When we get to the training center the careers are already there laughing and enjoying themselves. I follow Seneca through a door which leads to a set of stairs, which then leads us to the gamemakers area. I watch the careers in disgust. How could they enjoy being here? Enjoy killing people? It was beyond me. I tap my fingers waiting impatiently for Peeta to show up. Peeta and Madge though are the last to show up. I have to resist the urge to jump down and go to him. I turn to Seneca to ignore the urge. "What do we do?" He looks at me surprised, probably not expecting me to talk. "Watch and evaluate them." I roll my eyes and spin my chair to look at the tributes. First I watch Peeta but as the blonde girl - Glimmer - from one picks up a bow my attention turns to her. I watch as she misses the target.

Without Seneca's permission I jump down landing with a dull thud as my feet hit the floor. "Katniss!" Seneca yells from behind me, but I ignore him. I could feel all the tributes eyes on me. I snatch the bow from Glimmer and grab an arrow. Taking a deep breath I slide the arrow into place aiming, and shoot the target dead center. "That's how it's done" I say handing the bow back. I turn and start walking towards Peeta. He flashes me a grin and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "Impress them" I whisper in his ear. "I'm only worried about impressing you" He whispers back in my ear causing me to laugh lightly. I pull back giving him a grin. "Don't worry about that. You already have." With that I turn and make my way back the the gamemakers area.

~Peeta's POV~

I watch as Katniss walks away impressed by her archery skills, her last words still fresh in my mind. There was no way I wasn't going to fall in love with this girl. I could feel a few pairs of eyes on me. The little girl - Rue from eleven walks up to me. I glance over at her wondering if she was going to say something. "Who is that?" She asks softly. My gaze turns back to Katniss grinning at her. "That's the president's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

~Katniss's POV~

I walk back to the gamemakers area trying to avoid Seneca. "What do you think you're doing Katniss?" I walk past him. "I think I'm going to my seat" I say avoiding eye contact. Of course I knew what he meant, but I was going to act like I didn't. He catches my arm and I turn to him with a glare. "Let go of me" I demand no caring who heard me. He returns my glare. "Stop trying to help him." my glare falters suddenly becoming surprised. "Why should I?" I snap. I could feel someone's eyes on us, and I'd bet it was Peeta. "If your father finds out, he'll personally order that he ends up dead." He says in a hushed tone trying to not draw attention. "He's not going to find out." I pull my arm from his grip, adding more quietly "Unless you tell him." Bitterness leaks into my tone. "I'm not going to tell him. I may be a gamemaker but everyone down there had an equal chance of living. I'm not going to ruin that." I stare at his in disbelief. "You really think Rue has the same chance as Cato?" I yell at him drawing more attention. "Be quiet, Katniss." Seneca warns me.

I just glare at him before whispering, "I don't care what you or anyone says. Peeta will live. I don't care if I have to take over the control room myself, or if I have to go in the arena with him." Something in my look gets him to drop it. I walk back to my chair sitting down in irritation. I turn away from the others looking over towards Peeta. I watch fascinated as he works on disguise.

~Peeta's POV~

I work on disguising my arm to blend in with a tree. I know Katniss was getting in trouble trying to save me, but I was almost positive I couldn't talk her out of it. From the looks of it, she was pretty stubborn, but I didn't want her getting in trouble with Snow of all people. I look up startled to see Katniss. "Are you sure you should be down here?" I ask arching an eyebrow. She gives a shrug. "No rule against it." She flashes a grin that causes me to grin back instantly.

"How'd you do that?" She asks looking at my arm curiously. "I use to decorate the cakes at the bakery." She looks up almost like she was surprised. "You're talented." She smiles and leans in kissing my cheek. Just like before the kiss lingers on my cheek. "Damn it! Katniss, get your ass back here!" She turns at the sound of her name. I watch her smile drop from her face, her expression becoming frustrated. "Better go. Don't get in trouble for me." I say and she turns back looking at me. "You're worth it. Trust me." with that she turns and runs back to the gamemakers area. "And you're worth coming out of the games for" I whisper almost inaudibly.

~Katniss's POV~

I sit back down in my seat with Seneca glaring daggers at me. "I swear to God Katniss, if you go down there one more time I will strap you to that chair." I shot a glare in his direction. "There's no rule!" I half shout. "Just stop, Katniss." He pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger clearly fed up with me. "I'm sorry." I say with a slight attitude. I didn't want to lose mt privilege to sit here. I look back to see the tributes leaving. "Is training over?" I say turning back to Seneca. "No, it's just lunch." I sigh slightly frustrated. I'd go eat with the tributes, but would only cause trouble for Peeta. The other tributes would try to target him if they president's daughter was eating with him.

The rest of the training drags on. I take note that Cato, Marvel, and Clove will be the biggest threats. Glimmer is a career too, but after I showed her up in archery she didn't seem like much. Hopefully their cockiness would ultimately get them killed. No. I didn't want them to be killed, but I chose Peeta. So that leaves no other option. We wait until the tributes are gone to get up. "I'm going to work on my archery." I say avoiding looking at Seneca. "I'm not stupid, Katniss," is all he says before he leaves. There was no way I was that obvious. I jump down from the gamemakers area and head to the elevator. Instantly I press the button marked 12. As I get closer to the top a smile forms on my lips.

I step off the elevator just in time to see Peeta walking out of his room. His blonde hair wet from a shower hands just about his eyes. A smile lights up on his face when he sees me. He walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. His strong arms firm and steady around me. "How much trouble are you in, sweetheart?" Peeta and I pull apart and I look at a slightly drunk Haymitch. "I don't know. I've been avoiding my house." Peeta chuckles next to me. "You know, we have a very nice couch right here." I look over at Peeta who's grinning at me. "Don't tempt me, baker boy." I say returning his grin. "Come on, sweetheart. The couch isn't being used, or if the couch isn't good enough for you I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind sharing his bed." Haymitch gives me a wink and I start blushing, something I didn't normally do.

I glance quickly to see Peeta embarrassed as well. "See, no objections." Haymitch walks around behind us throwing one of his arms around each of us. "It's a shame you two didn't meet before. This right here is love." He starts laughing and Peeta catches my eye.

~Peeta's POV~

I catch Katniss's eye looking at her with a smile. She bites her lip smiling shyly. Haymitch's laughing continues for another minutes before he pushes us together. "Oh, just kiss her already lover boy." Haymitch says laughing again. "He's drunk." Katniss says laughing slightly. My arms find their way around her waist. "Oh, hey." All of us turn to see Madge. I can't bring myself to feel bad, not with Katniss in my arms. Even if it meant she knew Katniss was trying to save me. "Well, Katniss. Have you decided if you're staying here?" Effie says happily behind us. "Sure. I just need some clothes." Katniss says giving me a smile.

~Katniss's POV

I wasn't sure why I wanted to stay, but something told me it had to do with Peeta. I wasn't going to lie, I wanted him to kiss me when Haymitch told him to, though that wasn't happening with Madge here. "I'll be back in a few." I say and pull away from Peeta. I walk towards the elevator lost in thought. I couldn't fall for Peeta, not yet. I couldn't one hundred percent guarantee he would come out alive, and if I were to fall for him and if he died I'd be broken. As I step onto the elevator though, something tell me it was a little too late. I was already falling. When I get home I manage to get to my room unseen. Quickly, I stuff a few pairs of clothes in my bag. I step out of my room only for my father to see me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I glare and turn down the hall. "Out." is all I say. "Katniss, stop it with this boy." I turn on him, slightly pissed off. "You have no proof this has to do with him." I snap. "Oh, so it's not?" I hesitate. I didn't want to lie. "Why do you care?" He pauses. I know for a fact he didn't care about me. "Are you trying to get him killed?" This sets me off, but instead of saying anything I turn and run out of the house, running straight for the training center. Maybe I'd just stay there, even have the games begin. When I step off the elevator I throw down my bag in frustration. Everyone looks at me from the dining room. "Sorry." I say and sit down on the couch. "Come join us Katniss." Effie calls. "Just let her be, she doesn't look too happy." Peeta says defending me. Trying to get him killed? Was my father stupid? Or maybe the face that I'm falling for Peeta upsets him. Whatever it was, I would somehow get Seneca to help me keep him safe. I wasn't going to lose this boy, especially not that the hands of my father, or the games.


	4. Chapter 4

~Peeta's POV~

I stand up from the table getting an extra plate and filling it with food. I take it over to the couch handing it to Katniss. "I'm sure you're hungry." I say as she takes it. She looks up at me giving me a smile. "I think you like feeding me." She says jokingly. I chuckle lightly and give her a wink before walking back to the dining room. "So, you will have one more day of training, then it will be time for your individual evaluations. Peeta, keep your strength a secret until then, and Madge keep your snare skills a secret until then." Haymitch says between bites of food. I nod take a bite of food. Haymitch looks directly at me. "I think Katniss would have the same advice." Almost on que Katniss walks up to the table her plate in hand and takes a seat between Effie and I. "That I would." She says looking directly at me as well. I can't help but smile at her.

~Katniss's POV~

I had decided to join them when Haymitch started talking strategy. I would have to get over what my father said, I needed to prove him wrong and keep Peeta alive. When we finish eating Effie and Madge go off to their rooms. This was perfect. Now was the time to tell Peeta that Haymitch was going to help me, save him. I pull Peeta away from the dining room and lead him into the living room. "Peeta, Haymitch is also helping try to save you. I convinced him to."

For a second he looks at me shocked, then he looks nothing but grateful. He pulls me into a tight hug and hides his face in my hair. "Thank you." Is all he says. "No need to thank me." I say softly. He lifts his head looking me in the eyes. "Yes, there is." He insists. "I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to." His lips inch towards mine. Our lips are inches away when Haymitch speaks causing us to pull back.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You need some sleep too, lover boy." He says laughing as he leaves. "Every time." Peeta says making me laugh lightly. "Better listen, Mellark." I say causing a grin to form on his lips. "You need sleep too." He says nudging me. "I'll need to borrow your bathroom to change and shower, first." I say. He nods and holds out his hand for mine. Without hesitation I slide my hand into his. He intertwines our fingers and leads me to his room.

"I'll try to be quick." I say. He opens the door letting me in first. "Take as long as you want." He says flashing me a smile. It crosses my mind to check if I remembered a towel. "Damn it." I mutter looking down at my pjs and shower stuff. "Do you happen to have an extra towel?" I ask causing him to laugh. I Scowl at him and he grins. "Here." He reaches behind him grabbing a towel. "Little forgetful, are we?" he asks teasingly. I roll my eyes but laugh slightly. "Thanks." I say and walk to the bathroom.

~Peeta's POV~

I plop down on the bed after Katniss closes the bathroom door. She was so easy to be around, and when our fingers were intertwined it felt like it was meant to be that way. It was such a new feeling to me. I didn't completely understand it either. I really wanted to survive these games and get back to her. But, even my own mother doubted I would make it out alive. Although, she didn't expect I'd have the president's daughter on my side. She walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her brown hair wet from the shower.

"Thank you" She says with a smile. "Don't thank me." I say just as she had before. She laughs and walks over to me. I open my arms for her and she walks into them setting her stuff down and sitting on my lap. My arms wrap around her almost instantly. We sit there like that for a few minutes silently. "You should sleep." She says and kisses my cheek. "You should too." I say kissing her forehead. With that she gets up grabbing her stuff. "Goodnight." She says as she starts to leave. "Goodnight, beautiful." Her cheeks turn a very light shade of red and with that the door closes behind her.

~Katniss's POV~

I walk out of the room unable to remove the smile from my face. As I approach the couch I set my stuff down on the table in front of it. I look over the couch not finding a blanket. I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch, pulling my legs up and laying down with my head on a pillow. I drift to sleep quickly the smile remaining on my face. I wake up to Effie yelling "It's a big, big, big day." I sit up to find a blanket draped over me. "Effie, did you cover me?" I ask turning to her with an arched eyebrow. "No, but whoever did has excellent manners" Effie trills happily. I shake my head laying back down.

"Ah, Peeta. Good morning." Effie says overly happy. "Good morning, Effie." He replied. "Madge! Haymitch!" Effie yells going down the other hall, opposite from where Peeta's room is. I sit up frustrated. "Some of us are still trying to sleep." I mutter irritably. Peeta chuckles and I turn to him grinning. "Well, good morning sunshine." I laugh rolling my eyes as I throw a pillow at him.

"You shush." I say with a grin. He walks around the couch and scoops up my legs sitting down before putting my legs across his lap. "Are you the one who covered me?" I ask curiously. "You looked cold." he says with a shrug. I smile lightly at him. "Thank you." He leans in resting his forehead against mine. "You're welcome." We pull away when the other's come in the room.

"Katniss, Seneca said he wants you down in the training center immediately after breakfast." I nod getting off of the couch. On my way to Peeta's room to change I scoop my clothes from the table. After breakfast Peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek and I leave for the training room. When I step off the elevator I find my father here as well. "Shit." I say under my breath, but walk calmly over to him and Seneca. "Katniss we need to talk." I just nod and wait for him to continue.

"If you're going to sit with the gamemakers you will sit there. Not show up the tributes, not go kiss your boyfriend -" I cut him off. "He's not my boyfriend." I say unconvincingly with an arched eyebrow. "I've been patient with you, but pull something again and I will order he is killed in the games." I was sure my face showed the shock and fear I felt. "We both know, I don't want to do that." He says calmly. "Oh, don't you? We both know you want to. You hate the fact I want to keep him safe, and you hate the fact I may feel something for him." His eyes narrow into a glare. If looks could kill.

"Be careful, Katniss." He says. Almost every part of me wanted to yell and say awful thing, but I knew I was pushing it enough. Instead all I say is "Okay."

~Peeta's POV~

When I go down for training Katniss gives me a half smile but stays put. Something told me Snow had come here to talk to her before. She stays up with the gamemakers making little contact with me, something told me she had gotten in trouble. I was going to talk to her after training. I practice some more with my disguises, and try spear throwing. I wasn't half bad with a spear. Not as good as the boy from District 1 of course. I look around at all twenty three of the other tributes when I'm done.

The only thing I could think of is how they have to die if I want to live. It's terrible. Especially little Rue. How could someone kill her? How could someone kill anyone? But, the games work that way. You have to kill to save your own life. It's cruel really. I glance at Katniss and suddenly remember why I needed to win. I couldn't kill anyone though. Maybe they would kill each other off and I wouldn't have to do anything to anyone.

After training I linger by the elevator waiting for Katniss, she comes down and Seneca looks at me surprised. "Why haven't you gone up yet?" He asks and I hesitate. "I told him to wait for me. I didn't want to go up by myself." Katniss says almost like she was defending me. She had to stop that before she got herself in some serious trouble. "Katniss what did I tell you?" Says Seneca tiredly. She turns to face him raising her voice quite loudly. "No one told me anything about after training, in fact everyone implied I could do whatever the hell I wanted after training." She turns walking over to me. "Katniss. Let him go up, I need to talk to you."

~Katniss's POV~

I wave for Peeta to go up and turn back around my arms crossed defensively over my chest. "If I promise to help you keep him safe, can you please behave yourself before you get all of us killed?" He whispers harshly. Shock registers across my face. Never have I expected to hear him say he'd help me. "My father would hate you if he found out." I reply a little to eagerly. "Yes and if you keep this up, disobeying the rules and not listening to me. Not only will he be killed, but you and I living wouldn't look too hopeful either."

I purse my lips and nod. "Alright." I say. I pause and continue. "But, I'm not going back home, there is nothing wrong with staying in the District 12 apartment." I say. Seneca just shrugs. "That's not the problem. Do whatever you want after all the tributes are in their apartments and training, or whatever event for the day is over. Got it?" I nod. I could handle this. He holds his hand out. "Deal?" I place my hand in his shaking it. "Deal." With that I turn and go to the elevator. Never would I have dreamed he'd help me keep Peeta alive.

~Peeta's POV~

Katniss walks off the elevator and I walk over to her placing my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should've gone up." She shakes her head and wraps her arms around me hugging me. "No, it's fine really. In fact," She stands up on her toes and whispers in my ear. "I got Seneca to help keep you alive." She pulls back and I look at her in surprise. I still couldn't fathom why she was doing this. "Thank you." I say she smiles and shakes her head. "No need to -" I stop her from talking with a quick kiss directly on her lips. "Stop saying that." She looks at me in surprise at first, then a wide smile spread across her face. "Alright." She says, and I pull her into my arms giving her a firm tight hug the kiss still lingering on my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

~Katniss's POV~

I keep my arms around Peeta in a tight hug, smiling widely the kiss still lingering on my lips. Something inside of me was unsatisfied though. It was like a hunger for another kiss, but I didn't think I was going to be getting it right now. "Finally." Haymitch says behind us causing us to both turn. I arch an eyebrow questioningly. "Finally what?" I say and he laughs. He puckers his lips making what I guess is supposed to be kissing noises.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have interrupted every time it would've happened sooner." I say and he gives a shrug. For the first time I notice Madge on the couch. "So, what are you two a couple?" Madge speaks softly giving us a soft genuine smile which almost makes me feel bad. I look at Peeta as he looks at me. I don't think either of us knew that answer. "I guess that one's up to Katniss." Peeta says his arms tightening around my waist. I remember telling my father he wasn't my boyfriend, though I sure wasn't objecting to the option. "I guess we'll see," is all I say. "Dinner time!" Effie say breaking through all the romantic feeling Peeta and I had built up.

~Peeta's POV~

I take Katniss's hand unsatisfied with the 'we'll see'. With Seneca helping her keep me alive there was little doubt in my mind that I would lose. Which is why I gave in and kissed her. We sit down at the table, our avox filling our plates with food. Reluctantly Katniss and I let go of each other's hand and start eating. All throughout dinner, Haymitch talks strategy for our private training sessions tomorrow. After dinner everyone except Katniss and I go to bed.

"Katniss..." I say as we walk into the living room. I sit down and pull her gently on to my lap. "Yes?" she says waiting for me to continue. "Do you want to be a couple?" She looks at me surprised. "Of course I do. I just think we should wait until after the games." She rests her forehead against mine her grey eyes looking into mine.

~Katniss's POV~

It's true. I badly wanted Peeta to be mine, and to be his, but the games were in the way. He stands up scooping me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" I ask with a laugh. He grins at me and carries me to his room. "It's really not necessary you stay on the couch." He says causing me to arch an eyebrow. "It's your last few nights in a bed for a while. I'm not going to bother you." He shakes his head setting me on the bed.

"I feel bad you're out there on the couch though." I shake my head now. "Don't feel bad. Really." He sits down next to me. "You're saving my life. The least I can do is share my bed." I shake my head again. "Peeta" He puts his hand over my mouth. I scowl at him. "If you're objecting because you don't want to share with me, I'll sleep on the couch." I pull his hand from my mouth. "You honestly think that's why I'm objecting?"

I arch and eyebrow and he shrugs. "Have I not made my feelings for you clear?" I look him in the eyes waiting for his answer. "I just don't see why the most amazing girl I've ever met would go for me." I roll my eyes. "Shut up." I say and kiss him. At first he's taken by surprise then his arm wraps around my waist pulling me closer. I pull back reopening my eyes. "You need sleep." I whisper and slide off his bed.

~Peeta's POV~

The kiss left me light headed. I hadn't kissed anyone before but I was sure most of them didn't feel like that. "I can't convince you st stay?" She laughs slightly and shakes her head. I pull her down and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful." She smiles as I say this. "Goodnight, Peeta." she says and turns to leave. "Katniss, wait." She stops turning back to me. "Yes?" She watches me curiously waiting for me to continue. "Do we really have to wait until after the games? For you to be mine?" I ask quietly. A smile spreads across her face. "I'm already yours." With that she leaves the room the door closing behind her.

~Katniss's POV~

I walk back to the couch my stomach still full of butterflies. What I said was true, whether or not it was a official I was Peeta's. He pretty much broke through all my walls I had built up and captured my heart. I had no control over falling for him. I lay down on the couch pulling the blanket over me. I fall asleep quickly feeling completely happy. When I wake everyone's already eating. I sit up and look at them. "Thanks for waking me." I say sarcastically. "Yesterday you got mad." Effie says with a shrug. I scowl at her and Peeta chuckles. I roll my eyes getting up, and sit between Peeta and Haymitch grabbing a plate of food.

Peeta leans over and kisses my temple. I smile automatically. "Good morning." He says and I glance at him. "Morning." I smile and take a bite of food. Everyone chats casually during breakfast. I glance at the time and hurry getting dressed. I make my way down quickly. "Ah, Katniss there you are." I nod not bothering to reply. I make my way to my seat and sit down. "So, today is individual evaluation." Seneca says. I spin the chair so I'm facing him waiting for him to continue. "Each tribute will come in, and have ten minutes to impress us." I nod.

Now was the time to see who was a threat for Peeta. Almost half way through the gamemakers lose interest. I start getting anxious when they pay no attention to Thresh and Rue. "Seneca, can I talk to you?" I ask. Something in my tone of expression surprises him and he nods. "Not here." he gets up walking to a door, he let's me in first and follows after. 'What do you want?" He asks almost harshly. "Peeta is coming in soon. You said you are going to help me, so pull your shit together." I demand.

He nods in understand. "I will. Wait though I have a question for you." I cross my arms waiting for him to ask. "Why do you like this boy so much?" The question startles me. "He's kind and amazing, and he cares about me something I've never had. He's just - " I pause unsure how to explain it. "I can't explain it." He nods and walks out the door with me following behind.

~Peeta's POV~

I spend my ten minutes training throwing around wights and working on disguise. Katniss gives me a reassuring smile. The gamemmakers looked impressed, but I wasn't sure. Once I'm dismissed I go back to the apartment. Haymitch questions me on how it went. I take a shower and walk around the apartment impatiently waiting for Katniss. She comes up just in time for dinner. I smile and her her tightly. "Don't worry." She whispers in my ear and gives me a smile. After dinner we all gather on the couch waiting for our scores. I wrap my arms around Katniss keeping her close.

~Katniss's POV~

When Cesar comes on the TV I watch impatiently waiting for Peeta to see his score. When I see Marvel and Glimmer pull nines I'm relieved to see they hasn't changed the scores after I left. Cato and Clove get tens. Even I couldn't deny they were good which is why they're dangerous. When Cesar gets to District 12 Peeta let's me go sitting forward. "From District 12 Peeta Mellark, with a score of 10." Everyone cheers for him and congratulates him.

The gamemakers thought he only deserved and 8 but I convinced them otherwise. "From District 12 Madge Undersea with a score of 7." Made gets congratulations as well, but nothing like Peeta got. Peeta stands up and picks me up spinning me around. His arms tight around me. He opens his mouth to thank me, but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. He couldn't say it with Madge in the room. After the celebrations die down everyone except Peeta and I go to bed again. I take Peeta's hand. "Let me show you something." I say and lead him down the hall.

I take him up stairs and push open the door to the roof. He walks on to the roof amazed. We roam around the roof for a bit and decide to sit in the garden area of the rood. I lay with my head in Peeta's lap and he plays with my hair. "Peeta?" I look up at him to see him already looking at me. "yes?" I fix my eyes on his face. "You know when you gave me that bread? Why was there yelling and banging before you came out?" I arch an eyebrow curiously.

His eyes leave my face and focus on his hands playing with my hair. "I burnt it on purpose to give it to you. I thought you were from the Seam to be honest. My mom didn't care when I said it was an accident. So she yelled at me and..." He trails off closing his eyes. 'And what?" I ask my voice soft when I speak. "And she hit me, with a rolling pin. It wasn't the first time she hit me either. She use to hit my brothers too, but not as often."

I can see the pain in his blue eyes at the memory. Frowning I sit up and place my hand on his cheek making him look at me. 'Why did she use to hit you?" I ask concern coloring my tone. "I don't know, she was never really nice to anyone except my father. Though, she was always bitter because she was his second choice. He fell in love almost instantly with this girl, but she ran off with a coal miner. I knew when I say you a few days ago I'd be just like my father, a goner. I was right."

His blue eyes meet mine and a sad smile forms on his lips. "Know who else is like your father?" I ask and he looks at me slightly confused. "Me." My voice is quiet when I speak, the sadness in his smile disappears and his arms snake around my waist bringing me closer and closer until out lips meet. My arms find their way around his neck. This kiss doesn't satisfy me it only makes me want another, and then another. When we finally pull away his forehead rests against mine. "I promise I'll come back to you." He says causing me to smile widely.


	6. Chapter 6

~Peeta's POV~

I hold Katniss close to me, my eyes starring into her grey eyes. I would keep my promise, some how I would be the one to live. "You need sleep. Tomorrow's your interview, and last night." Katniss speaks breaking the silence, her voice drops at the end. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stay with me tonight then." She smiles and gives a slight nod. "Okay, I'll stay with you." A wide smile breaks out across my face. I don't know why or how my story broke through the last of her walls she had built up, but I was damn glad it did. "Katniss, one second. Why did my story have so much effect on you?" I ask curiously. "Because, I realized you trust me as much as I trust you." This makes me smile and I stand up holding my hand out for hers. She stands up as well and takes my hand.

~Katniss's POV~

We walk back to Peeta's room hand in hand. He opens the door letting me in first. Quietly I slide on to his bed with him following after me. "Goodnight beautiful." He says pulling the blankets over us. "Goodnight, my baker." I reply. He smiles widely, and I smile back. I close my eyes falling asleep almost instantly. I wake up when Effie bangs on the door yelling "It's a big, big, big day!" I nudge Peeta to wake him up. "Good morning, beautiful." He says as he opens his eyes.

"Morning." I reply with a smile. Effie knocks again to make sure we're awake. "Better go, Mellark." I say and grin. "Oh no, I'm not going to be the only one to leave this bed." He says arching an eyebrow. "It's your interview training, not mine." He chuckles and shakes his head standing up. I watch him curiously for a moment, before he scoops me up and carries me out the room. "Peeta! Put me down!" I say laughing. He starts laughing as well. "Not going to happen." I attempt to glare at him but only manage to laugh. He walks into the dining room and sets me down on a chair. "Now, you stay." I push him jokingly and laugh. "Fine then, sit your ass down next to me." He flashes a grin when I say this and sits down.

Haymitch watches us looking almost amused. Madge watches us as well and I look down at my plate feeling almost guilty. I had to stop feeling guilty. I knew what it meant when I decided I was going to save Peeta, I knew that meant everyone else would have to die. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I stuff a fork full of food into my mouth causing everyone's attention to go else where. "Peeta, for the first part of the day you'll be with me, and Madge will go with Effie. After lunch you'll switch. Madge you'll come with me, and Peeta you'll go with Effie." Haymitch explains.

~Peeta's POV~

After breakfast Haymitch takes me to the living room and Effie takes Madge to her room. Katniss goes to hang out in my room leaving just Haymitch and I to work on interview training. "For the interview, we have to figure out how you're going to present yourself." I nod and sit back against the couch trying to think of a good way to present myself. "Peeta, from what I've gathered, you have a very self deprecating humor. Do you think you could take that approach?" I nod. That would be easy. "Now Peeta, say Cesar asks you if there's a special girl back home. What would you say?" I arch an eyebrow sitting forward.

"I'd say there isn't any. Which is true." Haymitch nods leaning back in his chair. "Think Cesar will buy that? True or not." I shrug slightly. I didn't know how the interviews worked. "He'll insist to know." I just nod and think. "Haymitch, there really isn't anyone. Back home at least." Haymitch gives me an approving nod and motions for me to continue. "But there is someone here. The president's daughter." He grins at me. "Not that will win over the audience."

~Katniss's POV~

The day drags on as Peeta spends his time prepping with Effie and Haymitch for the interviews tonight. I go back and forth between his room and the roof. I find myself laying on his bed upside down, my head hanging over the edge. After about five minutes of that there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say and Peeta walks in. He lifts me up and lays my head in his lap. "How was training?" I ask smirking slightly. "Long. Although, it went well." His fingers run absently through my hair. "How was sitting in here all day?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Not exactly my idea of fun I must say." I say with a slight laugh. I look up at him to find his blue eyes already starring down at my face. "Don't you have to go get prepped?" I ask arching an eyebrow hoping his answer if not yet. "Not until after dinner." I smile and he leans down kissing my forehead. "Good." I say and he grins at me. We stay like that and talk until Effie calls us to dinner.

After dinner Peeta goes to get prepped and I make my way down to the training center. When I step off the elevator I find the gamemakers gathered in the middle of the room. "Seneca." I say calling his attention over to me. "Ah, Katniss. So, I take it you want to sit with us during the interviews." I give a slight shrug and make my way over to the group. "I am a gamemaker this year aren't I?" I ask arching an eyebrow. He nods and waves for me to follow.

At the interviews I watch impatiently waiting for the interviews to be over. Madge takes the sweet innocent approach during her interview. It almost irritates me. Then it's Peeta's turn. "From District 12, Peeta Mellark!" Cesar says enthusiastically and the crowd cheers. I grin lightly, good he had already left an effect on them. The interview starts out with a joking banter between the two of them. It was pretty amusing. Cesar sits back and the mood becomes serious. "So, Peeta tell me. Is there a special girl back home?"

I watch his face feeling almost slightly jealous. "No. There's no one back home." The jealousy fades just as quickly as it had come with his words. "Come on, Peeta. Look at that face. Tell me." Peeta leans back in his chair. "Well, there is a girl, but not from back home." I could feel the butterflies swell in my stomach again. Was he really going to admit to this here? On live TV? Cesar looks at him curiously. "She's from here. She's the president's daughter." The audience gasps and my eyes widen in surprise, and a smile spreads on my face.

"That's not very good luck." Cesar says and pats Peeta's hands. It's not like this was a star crossed lovers issue, or was it? No. It wasn't. I wasn't going into the games, but he was. So, maybe it was. "Well, I'll tell you what Peeta. You go out there and win this thing, and come back and she'll be yours." Peeta gives a sad smile and nods. "I can try." Cesar gives him another reassuring pat on the hand and takes his hand standing up. "Peeta Mellark!" The crowd cheers quite loudly. Well, he definitely won them over.

~Peeta's POV~

I walk off the stage praying Katniss won't be mad at me for broadcasting my feelings for her to all of Panem. I find Katniss standing back stage with Effie, Haymitch, Madge, Cinna, and Portia. "Katniss, I'm -" She places a hand over my mouth stopping me from apologizing. "No need to apologize." She removes her hand and leans in placing a soft light kiss directly on my lips. She clearly didn't care about keeping the whole thing a secret from Madge anymore so I willingly kiss her back. "Good." I say with a smile.

We all make our way back to the apartment. We sit together on the couch watching the recaps of the interviews. "Well, you really wiped everyone else off the bored with your confession of love for Katniss." Haymitch says. I tighten my arm around Katniss's shoulder holding her a bit closer. After the recaps everyone goes to bed leaving Katniss and I alone. "Want to spend my last night on the roof with me?" I say giving her a smile. She smiles back and nods. "Of course. But, don't call it your last night. You'll have many more. I promise." She stands up and I slip my hand into hers and we make our way up to the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

~Katniss's POV~

We sit on the roof as we had the previous night just talking. "I want to sleep, but I know I wouldn't be able to." Peeta says looking over the edge at all the people celebrating the games tomorrow. There's almost a hint of sadness in his voice. "You could try." I suggest quietly. He needed the sleep because he wouldn't be getting much in the games. He gives a slight shrug lost in thought. "What are you thinking?" I ask my eyes trained on his face. "I don't want them to change me. I'm not than just a piece in these games." he turns his gaze to me and I press my lips together dropping my gaze to my hands intertwined with his.

I don't know why but his words almost feel accusing which is ridiculous because I know that he knows the games are not my doing. "I know you're not." I say quietly. "You do, but everyone down there looks at all of us as just pawns in a game. Death, and murder. It's all just a game to them." I raise my gaze to meet his. It's like his words are echoing my thoughts. That's what I've thought my whole life, but my father would never listen. He never did, and never will.

"They don't own me. If I'm going to die, I want to still be me." I shake my head rejecting his words. "You're not going to die. I forbid it, alright? I'll make sure you don't." He releases my hands and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "Thank you." He whispers and his lips inch towards mine. "Stop with the thank you." I say causing him to pull back slightly. "It's the least I can do, I will owe my life to you." He arches an eyebrow curiously. "You won't owe me anything. I'm saving you because I want to, because I care about you, because I'm falling for you." The words tumble out before I can stop them. I wasn't planning on admitting my feelings out loud.

~Peeta's POV~

At Katniss's words I lean in and kiss her. There wasn't any need to repeat my feelings after I broadcast them across Panem. I couldn't make my feelings clearer. We pull back an she smiles. "You need sleep." She says as she stands up. I sigh wishing we could just stay here. I stand up as well and take her. When we back to my room we get into bed instantly. This time my arms wrap around her holding her close. I was praying this wouldn't be my last night with her. The fear of going into the games hits me and any hopes for sleep disappear. The fear of going into the games had vanished when Katniss said she was going to help me get out alive, but not that the games were tomorrow the fear was hitting me hard. I train my eyes on Katniss's sleeping face hoping for sleep to come, and it eventually does.

~Katniss's POV~

I wake up once again to Effie yelling "It's a big, big, big day." I roll over my locking with Peeta's instantly. As I look in his eyes a sense of fear crashes down on me. I was terrified something would happen out of my control and I'd never see him again. The thought causes an aching pain where my heart is. I can see in his blue eyes my own fear reflected. He was scared as well.

I place a shaky hand on his cheek lightly, and he places his hand over mine steadily and strong holding it to his cheek. "I'll see you soon, Katniss." Sadness fills his eyes and I lean in him a long lingering kiss. Portia walks in causing us to reluctantly pull away. "Katniss, Seneca needs you in the training center in ten minutes." Portia's tone is almost saddened but I wasn't sure why.

I sit up and slide out of bed, but Peeta catches my wrist pulling me back down. His other hand goes to the back of my neck pulling me in for one last kiss. The urgency and passion behind the kiss takes me by surprise but I like it. When we pull away he opens his mouth to speak but I place my hand over his mouth. "No. No goodbyes. This isn't goodbye." My voice catches and I dash out of the room before I do something stupid like cry.

~Peeta's POV~

My prep team preps me in silent, and Portia isn't much more talkative. When Portia finishes Haymitch walks in. "Look, we've got five minutes then we need to get you to the hovercraft. When you're in the arena don't go for anything in the cornucopia. It's a bloodbath. Turn, run, and get to water." I nod this would've been my strategy anyways. "Peeta, you can do this. Now, let's go." I get up and follow behind Haymitch. As we get closer to the hovercraft fear rakes through my body, and I have to force myself forehead. This was it. The games are about to begin.

~Katniss's POV~

I stand next to Seneca in the gamemaker room, and watch as each tribute lights up on the map indicating that they have the tracker. My conversation with Seneca in the training center plays through my mind. As soon as I had gotten off the elevator he started talking. "Was it your bright idea to have him broadcast his love for you?" He has asked waiting impatiently for an answer. I instantly got defensive.

"I was locked in a room all day I had nothing to do with it. Besides he never once said he loves me." He had narrowed his eyes at me. "Does it matter?" Do you really think your father wants you to be with someone?" I arched an eyebrow taken back at the indication that my father cared. "Don't act like he cares." I had countered. "I'm not going to lie to you and say he does, but he does care if you fall in love, and move to District twelve. Where he knows you don't think they're treated fairly. As the president's daughter, you could be the spark of a rebellion. Especially in twelve where you're out of your father's reach." His words shocked me.

My father was worried about me starting a rebellion? The thought never even crossed my mind. "He can't keep me in the Capitol if I don't want to be here." He shook his head sighing in frustration. "Katniss do you know how easily he could make the boys death look like an accident? If you can be a good gamemaker, make him believe you think the games are a good thing, make him believe it doesn't bother you. You'll then be free of suspicion, and allowed to go to twelve and have a life with that boy." I swallowed hard his words hitting me hard. A life with Peeta. A life in District Twelve. A life away from the Capitol. Before I could ask anything the other gamemakers had shown up.

"They're ready. Final checks!" How words snap me back to reality. I glance over at him and I feel almost sick. Everyone in this room was so emotionless when it comes to the games. They had no problem sending kids to their death. The worst part was there was nothing I could do to stop it without guaranteeing my death, Peeta's death, Seneca's death, and everyone in this rooms death. For the first time since the reaping I feel helpless.

~Peeta's POV~

When we land Portia leads me into the launch room. Fear weighs heavily on me as I think about what's coming in the next five minutes. I stare at the tube that will take me to the arena with wide eyes. Portia walks to me silently with my arena jacket. "Don't worry Peeta. She's helping you. She believes in you." When she says 'she' I know there's cameras in the room, but I know she means Katniss. She gives me a hug and pulls away when an announcer says "Thirty seconds."

I take a deep breathe trying to get my hands to stop shaking. "Twenty seconds." I take a tentative step towards the tube, and then another. Slowly making my way to the tube trying to wipe fear off my face. The only thought I can form is _I'm about to face twenty three people who wouldn't hesitate to take my life to save their own. _I shake the thought from my mind reminding myself of Haymitch's last advice. Turn, run, find water. "Ten seconds." I take my last few steps and I'm on the platform. The tube closes encasing me inside. I stand straight as it starts raising. The last thought I have before I'm in the arena is _Let the games begin._

__~Katniss POV~

"They're in the tubes." I watch the map of the arena in fear. "Katniss, press the button on the wall to raise then." Seneca orders and I force myself towards the button and press it. _I just sent twenty three people to their death_ I think, and I pray to God Peeta doesn't get caught up in something and become on of them. I compose my face into an emotionless mask. Seneca comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "Don't worry. As long as he's not stupid enough to get caught in the bloodbath he should be the one coming out alive." I just nod and turn towards the screens to see them in the arena. Claudius's voice booms loudly "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin." As soon as he's done speaking one of the gamemakers who's name I learned was Coal starts counting down from sixty. Sixty seconds and the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8

~Peeta's POV~

The slight breeze brushes across my face as my eyes scan over the weapons in front of the cornucopia. Part of me wants to go for it, but another bigger part of me knows it's not a good idea. I contemplate how quickly I could get something and get out without being killed. When the bell goes off I run towards a backpack determined to get something. I pick it up with ease and run towards the woods praying no one was on my trail. Once I reach the concealment of the trees I slow and turn to see no one had decided to pursue me. I walk into the woods further unsure of where I'm going.

I wasn't exactly good with figuring out the woods, seeing as I've never been in them before. I sit down against a tree and go through the contents of my bag. As I was doing so not only did I feel fear but I felt like a longing. I hadn't been alone at all in the past few days, and it was weird to go from having Katniss there all the time to having no one. My lips press into a hard line and I shake away the thoughts of Katniss for the moment. I needed to find water, especially if I was going to live and make it back to her.

~Katniss's POV~

I find my eyes glued to the screens in front of me in horror as the bloodbath plays out. I was mad at Peeta for not listening to Haymitch, and getting out of there. Sure, he got out untouched but he still risked his life to get the backpack. "What the hell was he thinking?" I grumble irritably. Seneca glances at me with a sharp look. I give him a short glare and sit down in a chair. My eyes move from the screen to the map. Peeta was pretty far from the other tributes. The only one near him was Rue. Good.

I chew on the inside of my cheek nervously as I watch the screen with Peeta on it. He needed to get up and search for water. It was aggravating that I couldn't yell at him to find water. The worst part though was probably not being able to tell him where the water is. I shake my head and get up leaving the room. I wonder the halls of the game headquarters trying to find Haymitch. I knew he'd be here somewhere, all the mentors were. That's how they send the parachutes.

I walk into the cafeteria sure Haymitch would be there with a drink in his hands. To my relief I'm right. I walk straight up to him and glance at the screens he's watching. "Does he have any sponsors?" I arch an eyebrow and wait for his answer. He takes a long drink and swallows slowly clearly trying to irritate me. I snatch the bottle from his grasp and give him a glare. "Answer me, damn it." I demand. He still keeps his lips pressed together his eyes moving from me to the screen. I groan irritably and step in front of his view waiting expectantly. "Yes, he does. Now sit your ass down." I roll my eyes shoving the bottle back at him. "Well, are you going to send him any parachutes?"

He gives a slight shrug sitting back in his chair and putting his feet up on the cafeteria table. He was really irritating me. "Relax, sweetheart. The games barley started. Let the boy search for water on his own then we'll talk." I turn on my heel and leave the room heading back to the gamemaker's room. I understand where Haymitch is coming from but it was still aggravating. Why not just make Peeta's life easy?

~Peeta's POV~

I zip my backpack back up and stand up. Almost exactly when I do stand, the first cannon goes off. I freeze in place and count the cannon's to myself. _Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _I can't help but wonder if one of those twelve was Madge, or little Rue. I remind myself that it didn't matter. Only my own survival mattered. I absolutely hated thinking that way. I was never one to put myself before others. Not with the way I was raised.

My mother was abusive, mentally and physically. I didn't want to be like that, I didn't want to put harm on other people. Didn't want to be the reason someone feels pain, but in the games I don't have a choice. Not if I want to get back to Katniss. I start walking further away from the cornucopia moving uphill in what I hope is a straight line. I wasn't sure how I was going to get back to the cornucopia if necessary. Which eventually it would be necessary. I'd eventually have to go back to fight the remaining tribute. The thought makes me feel almost sick.

I shake the image out of my head and concentrate on finding water. Water was my priority, without it I'd be dead in a matter of three days or less. If I was going to die, it wasn't going to be like that. _No. I'm not going to die. _I have to remind myself. If I even consider that I might die, that'd be like a slap in the face to Katniss. I'd be doubting her. I didn't doubt her, I doubted Seneca. He is the head gamemaker after all, and he could easily decide who he wants to win. Even if he means he'll help me win, something told me he wasn't going to make it easy on me.

~Katniss's POV~

I sit back in silence watching as Peeta tries to find his way to water, as Rue hides in trees, as the career's laugh and hunt down other people. The career's really were twisted. No, it's not their fault they were raised to believe the games were fun, but I couldn't help disliking them. The blonde girl - Glimmer that I had shown up in training has a bow and arrow which irritates me. Something about her just rubbed me wrong. She was too arrogant, not that the other three weren't. Just something about her irritated me.

My eyes move from screen to screen, each screen showing the different tributes. My eyes always ended up shifting to Peeta's screen frequently. "Oh, Peeta." I say under my breathe wishing I could somehow talk to him. I press my lips together and look down at the ground. How badly I missed him already. _He will be back soon. _I need to remind myself frequently. My last conversation, and last kiss with him was not the last. No. There would be many more.

"Katniss, don't worry." Is all Seneca says. I look up to see him looking at the map in the center of the room intently. The focus and intensity on his face causes me to wonder whether or not he had really said something, but I was almost positive he had. I stand up and lean on the railing looking down at the map and the gamemakers as they work. Twelve were dead already. Eleven more to go. Eleven more that would not be Peeta.

The thought though of Rue being killed in these games makes my stomach twist, but I had to let go of the guilt that ate at me because of this. If I hadn't fallen for Peeta, if I hadn't chosen to protect him - with pretty much my life since if my father found out he'd probably have the whole lot of killed -, she may have stood a chance at living. But, it was my choice and my feelings that will get the last eleven killed.

~Peeta's POV~

As I continue to walk with little luck at finding water the sky slowly gets darker. At around dusk I decide to find a place to rest for the night. I stop at the base of a tree which had a good concealment of bushes around it. I look over the bushes and decide I could easily disguise myself and get a decent amount of sleep. Before I bury my way into the bushes for sleep I set up a simple snare I had learned in training. I needed some way to eat, and since I had very little food in my backpack I need to catch something.

As I set up the snare I become very aware of my dry mouth and the growing thirst. I needed to find water and find it quickly, before I kill myself off with thirst. No. Haymitch and Katniss wouldn't let it get to that. Katniss would get Haymitch to send me a parachute. Right? I shake my head and make my way to the bushes. No, I wouldn't doubt Katniss. It was Haymitch I was worried about since he was the only one who can send me parachutes. I bury down in the bushes and lie there starring at the sky waiting for the seal to show up, to see who had died. When the anthem starts playing, one face after another lights up the sky. No one I had really recognized was shown, until the last person. I feel my stomach drop, and the guilt hits me as Madge's face shows up in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

~Katniss's POV~

I wake with a start when I hear a cannon go off. I rub my eyes sitting up in the chair letting out a soft yawn.

"Who died?" I say stretching my arms.

"The girl from eight. Careers killed her." Seneca replies his eyes studying the map in front of him. I stand up walking tiredly over to the railing, my eyes run over the map and I find only one twelve. I felt my stomach drop. _Oh God, please let it be Peeta_ I think. Then I notice the career's close to the spot where the twelve is. I look up towards the screen relief washing through me when I see Peeta asleep. Although, I felt a momentary relief at seeing Peeta a new panic washed over me.

"Seneca, get the careers away from him." I demand. He gives me a sharp look and I look down. Right. I needed to hold my tongue.

"Katniss, can I speak to you?" He says and waves for me to follow him. I sigh wanting to sleep more than I wanted to talk to him. I push away from the railing and follow him out of the room. My feet drag my mind still slightly foggy with sleep. He walks into the cafeteria and I follow after.

"Katniss, you can't be blurting things out like that." He says sternly his eyes intense and serious as he looks at me. I cross my arms defensively. I give a slight shrug and pick a cracker up nibbling on the end before replying.

"I'm sorry, but the careers could kill him so easily. Please Seneca?" I give him my best pleading look hoping it's convincing enough. He gives his head a slight shake and I sigh. Why was he being so stubborn? I bite my lip looking down trying to think of something convincing to say. My mind though, was still foggy from sleep. I try to clear my head, but nothing come to mind.

"Katniss, I can't make it easy on him. He has to try." Seneca says and I look back up. I guess we was right, if he got through the games easily, my father, and all of Panem would suspect something. It would all come back to slap me in the face too. So, I give a nod. I want to keep Peeta alive, but I have to keep myself alive as well.

~Peeta's POV~

I wake with a start when I hear a rustling, like the sound of careless feet trumping through the forest. I freeze instantly taken over with fear, my disguise was good enough that I would not be detected, especially at night like this. I may be disguised, but any sudden movement or sound would give away my location. I suddenly become aware of how cold I've become. The gamemakers have clearly turned down the temperature. The wind rustles the leaves, and it runs it's icy fingers along my arms leaving goosebumps in it's place.

I press my teeth together to keep them from chattering, and to keep myself from shivering. In sleep I was unaware of how cold I had become, but now awake it was very obvious. The laughing, and the footsteps get closer. There could only be one group of people that would laugh and not care who knew there location. The careers. I admit, I wasn't the quietest when walking through the forest, but I wasn't careless about it.

"Where do you think he went?" A girls voice asks.

"I don't know, but he got the highest score in training, so we better find him fast. He's our biggest competitor."

Chills run up my spine, because somehow I know they aren't talking about anyone else in the arena.

"Lover boy, better have said a good goodbye to that president's daughter." Another voice answers. Followed by laughter.

"She probably thinks it's ridiculous, Clove." A boy answer her.

"Who cares what she thinks? She's untouchable by anyone, as the president's daughter." The same girl from before answers.

I stay silent thinking to myself, if only they knew. Them talking about Katniss though makes me wish for her. Their voices start fading, and so do their footsteps. Once all sounds have disappeared completely I quietly slide out of my hiding, and hitch my backpack onto my back. I stand up and start walking in the opposite direction that they had went. The moon was just starting to set as I start making my way uphill. Water. That's my priority.

~Katniss's POV~

Once I see Peeta had safely gone without being detected by the careers I let myself fall asleep again. I really missed sleeping in a bed already. Hell. I'd even take the couch in the training center at this point. I didn't see how gamemakers put up with this sleeping in shifts thing, and only in chairs. They were quite uncomfortable. Although, I shouldn't be complaining. It was more then any of the tributes had. More than Peeta has. I wake up to Seneca shaking my shoulder.

"Go eat breakfast, then come back here. Asap." I groan in frustration, wanting to sleep longer but nod. I stand up rubbing my eyes as I yawn. I walk into to the cafeteria, my feet dragging still half asleep. When I walk into the cafeteria I'm startled to see Haymitch talking to some Capitol people. Sponsors. I walk into the line and grab some food before sitting down at the table next to Haymitch's.

I try to ignore the conversation going on next to me, with little success. Haymitch would fill me in afterwards, and if not, I would make him. Simple as that. I eat slowly trying to wait for him to finish talking. Once I see the lady dressed ridiculously walk away in front of me I turn to Haymitch expectantly.

"Impatient aren't we, sweetheart?" He says only a slight slur in his voice, unlike his usual slur. I give him a roll of my eyes and arch an eyebrow expectantly.

"Good news is, she wants to sponsor Peeta a bottle of water, but he's close to a water source so..." He trails off waiting for me to pick up the pieces. I yawn and let it fall into place in my sleepy mind.

"So, you're going to keep it from him, and wait for him to find water. Why?" I ask arching an eyebrow. He sits back looking slightly frustrated, like I should understand.

"I want to know I can communicate with him, by what I do or don't send him." I nod in understanding now. Sounds like a good enough plan to me.

~Peeta's POV~

As the heat gets more intense, and I continue to grow more thirsty I start losing hope that Haymitch is even trying to get me sponsors. For all I know he's somewhere passed out drunk. My tongue feels a lot like sand paper. I sigh and sit down trying to figure out why he hasn't sent anything. Surely Katniss has kept him from getting drunk. I run through my mind the options. It's not because he's directly all the sponsors to Madge.

As soon as I have the thought I regret it, and feel guilty. Being in the heat all day without water has made me a little bitter, but I shouldn't be having thoughts like that about my dead friend. I put my face in my hands sighing. How did she even die in the bloodbath? And who killed her? Did she pick up on all the pieces during our time in the Capitol and realize there wasn't hope for herself, so she just got it over with? I refuse to think that's the reason, because if so I have all the more reason to feel guilty. I shake my head, I can't let myself feel guilty over everyone's deaths.

I raise my head and start thinking of reasons Haymitch could be holding back parachutes. Then it crosses my mind, that he knows I've almost found it. With this new thought and hope in my mind I continue walking until I come across a muddy area that I nearly slip on. A grin spreads across my face and break through the bushes to find a small pond.

~Katniss's POV~

I grin to myself when Peeta finds the water, realizing Haymitch was correct. I want Peeta to come out alive more than anything, but I can't help glancing at Rue's screen every now and then. Twelve year old Rue, so little and so young. I bury my face in my hands. By saving Peeta I was killing this little girl, nothing could match this guilt. I didn't choose my feelings though. I couldn't help them, if only there could be two victors, but of course there can't be. I try to push the guilt aside, but find it hard.

I shake my head and stand up. "I'll be back." I mutter and exit. I needed some fresh air. I make my way outside. I'm startled by the sigh of everyone cheering in the square as the career's kill of another tribute. This sight makes me hate even more than I had before the fact that I'm from here. How on earth did I end up among these blood thirsty people? I suppose it's not their fault, they were raised this way, but I in no way felt anything except distaste for these people.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. Hopefully I'll continue writing chapters you guys enjoy. Now, I'll stop wasting your time and let you read the next part. What will happen with Peeta in the games, and what trouble will Katniss cause next? Read to find out. Please continue to review and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I decide to make camp here in the marshy area, it was as good a spot as any. It was quiet, and I had a nice water source. I was also fairly certain that I was on opposite ends of the arena as the careers, though I've never been good with directions and for all I know I made a giant U and ended up straight back in their path. That would be just my luck. I shake my head deciding not to worry about it, because at the moment there weren't any tributes around.

I refill my water bottle for the third time, and put the right amount of drops of iodine into it as I wait impatiently for it to purify. In this sweltering heat it didn't take long to grow thirsty. As the water purifies I work on a disguise, it would've been useful if the water had been near a bushy area. I did have the mud to work with though.

~Katniss's POV~

I walk back into the gamemakers room after eating lunch with Haymitch and look over the gamemakers suspiciously. There was excitement on their faces and Seneca was giving them orders.

"Can you give me a tree right there?" Seneca turns to one of the guys who's name I learned is Lucifer. I don't dare look at the screens afraid of what I'll see. Instead I look directly at Seneca.

"What's going on?" I demand. When he doesn't answer, I assume it's because he's ignoring me, but he might not have heard me based off of all the concentration. My eyes narrow looking down at the map, and when I notice the number twelve moving quickly across the map I feel my stomach drop. I raise my eyes to the screen slowly afraid to see what I already know. I watch as Peeta runs from a massive forest fire, driving him towards the other tributes. I act on impulse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I jump over the railing landing with a loud thud as my feet hit the floor.

"Katniss, not now." Seneca hisses at me. I glance around at the gamemakers helplessly.

"Stop! Are you trying to fry his ass!?" My voice raises in anger and I have all the gamemakers staring at me in bewilderment.

"Katniss. Stop." Seneca warns in a harsh voice. I open my mouth to continue yelling when I notice his eyes flicker to the door in warning. My words are hanging on my tongue as I spin to find my father standing at the door. Quickly my words die on my lips. _Shit_, is all I'm able to think.

~Peeta's POV~

I can feel my lungs filling with the heavy smoke as I continue to run from the fire. The world is ablaze with bright orange, and a searing heat that the sun couldn't compete with. I yank my shirt over my mouth as I start coughing, it offers a thin veil of protection, but I've already inhaled a fair amount of the toxins. I must've been a far distance from any tributes and the gamemakers must be driving me towards them.

The thought brings me up short and I almost stop dead in my tracks, but a more sensible part of me knows to keep going. I knew Katniss wasn't up to this, but couldn't she stop it or at least give me a break? Then it hits me, they can't make it look like they're helping me win because if I win without injury, or work, or blood on my hands everyone will know.

I have to stop when the retching starts. All the water, and what little food I've had in the arena comes up, along with some bile which leaves a burning sensation in my throat. Once my body has stopped heaving I jump to my feet and continue running trying to ignore the burning sensation in my throat.

~Katniss's POV~

"Father..." I gasp praying he hadn't seen any of that, but by his expression he had. He motions his index finger indication for me to come back up and away from the gamemakers. Seneca pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration at me. I really needed to work on this acting on impulse thing.

"Katniss, why were you reacting that way?" His voice is calm and smooth, his face an expressionless mask. I try to compose my face to be expressionless as well but it doesn't work as well.

"Because, I just didn't think it was the right way to - to go about moving him." I stumble over my words. I was a horrid liar, and that was clear. He gives a nod, completely unconvinced.

"Then how should they have done it? A pack of wild dogs?" I press my lips together and fight the strong urge to glare at him.

"No. It just didn't seem...fair." I say stupidly.

"Watch yourself, Katniss or the next time you wake up, it'll be in that arena." With that he turns and leaves the room. I sink to the floor his words running through my mind. He couldn't do that! Could he? Why would he want to anyways? I was his daughter, but clearly that means nothing. Not that him being my father ever meant anything to me. I place my hands over my face and try to compose myself. I need to watch myself from now on.

~Peeta's POV~

I reach the lake and the fire stops pursuing me. I stop at the edge of the lake taking a deep breath only to inhale more of the toxins. I sigh and sink to my knees and begin splashing my face with water. I needed to find a place to go where the air was clean, but I knew if I went straight I'd be walking straight into the arms of the careers. That was not something I wanted.

I don't hear the foot steps at first, but when the yelling starts I look up to see the careers have found me. I could try to team up with them, but based on their conversation that was not a welcome thought, and would ultimately get me a knife in the back while I'm sleeping. So, instead I bolt to my feet and run towards the woods again. The air was still heavy with smoke, but the fire was gone.

"Follow him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"He's mine! I call him!"

"Not if I get him first!"

"Woo!"

As I run their arguing over who gets to kill me, and yells of joy jumble together clouding my mind. I shake my head and continue running. My only option was a tree, or I could continue running and hope they tire before me. in my condition with no food or water in me, and lungs heavy with smoke I was certain I'd be the first to tire. So, I find a tree and scale it. I wasn't exactly a quick climber, seeing as I had never had to climb a tree before but I had a good enough lead on them.

My feet and hands clumsily look for grips on the tree as I pull myself higher. As I get higher, the voices get closer. I only had about a few seconds before the careers arrived. I look down when the voices are below and am glad to see I'm at least twenty feet about them. I look up to see the limbs of the tree getting thinner and automatically know it's not good for me to go any higher.

I look down thankful for my weight loss in the arena, I still had a lot of my muscle but with the lack of food I was precariously less then I did while training, unlike the careers which meant the probably couldn't reach me. Though their knives, and swords probably could. I look down at them hopelessly trapped in a tree, stuck in a position I had no idea how to get out of. I could only pray that Katniss and Seneca could somehow drive them away.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you all know, I have a new fanfic going now as well (doesn't mean this will be getting updated any less) called Tenderest Touch. It's Everlark, so if you're interested check it out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

~Katniss's POV~

I pull my face out of my hands trying to clear my mind. I had one strike left, I could feel it. I've had well over three strikes and I was pushing. I didn't dare doubt the fact that my father would send me into the arena. I knew all too well that he would.

"Katniss.." I turn my head towards Seneca when he says my name arching an eyebrow questioningly. His point finger points upwards towards the screen. I roll my eyes as I get up, if he was trying to tell me Peeta was fine this was not the time. When I stand up and look at the screen, I don't see a safe Peeta. I see the very opposite. I stop myself before I explode again.

"How'd they find him?" I say evenly, trying to hide the worry and panic in my voice.

"The fire..." I could hear the guilt in his voice. I press my lips together tearing my eyes away from the screen.

"God damn it!" I yell and instantly regret it. My hands fly to my mouth covering it. I squeeze my eyes shut turning around praying my father hadn't come in.

"Katniss, how do you suggest we have some fun with the careers?" Just as he says this my father walks in and I spin around.

"Say we send some wild dogs on them." I do my best to keep my voice from wavering, and force a grin onto my face. But something told me it was already too late.

~Peeta's POV~

The career's had finally given up and decided to wait until I came down. I'd have too eventually, or I'd starve to death. I could just hope that they got bored quickly. I strap myself into the tree and watch the sky waiting to see who had died today. The sky shows up clear tonight and I sigh. Hopefully the fire will have been enough to keep the audience entertained.

I close my eyes drifting to sleep quite quickly. I wake up when I hear a rustling and growling. My eyes dart around the ground beneath me. The growling is low, and not too loud. My eyes move from the bushes to the careers. It hadn't woken them. I'm beginning to think I imagined it when I hear it again. I shake my head wondering if my mind is just playing tricks on me.

"Psst."

My head snaps in the direction I had heard someone make the noise. It was a distinct noise, one to get your attention. My eyes land on little Rue in a tree next to mine. She points to the ground and I look back down. When I see nothing I look back at her shaking my head to indicate my confusion. I look back down and shrug. What was she talking about?

I look a little harder and suddenly a wild dog jumps out landing on the boy from one. All the careers start screaming as more jump out. They take off running in another direction, leaving the boy behind. I watch as the dog attacks him, all of tearing him apart. I look back to the tree Rue was in to see she had disappeared. When a cannon sounds and the dog dashes off the way the others had gone I know the boy is dead. I quickly and clumsily climb out of the tree. I grab the spear from the boys hand and take off running in the opposite direction.

~Katniss's POV~

I keep calm as I watch the scenes play out in front of me from the arena, my father standing behind me watching me like a hawk. It was so hard to downplay my emotions. I was a horrible liar, and actress, and I couldn't expect to be pulling this off. I excuse myself from the room and sprint down to the cafeteria where I know Haymitch will be.

"Woah, calm down sweetheart. Don't run into something." He says giving a smirk. I give him a sharp look and drop it. "Got the boy out of trouble, didn't you? And so, you came here to what?" He arches an eyebrow and I pause.

"My father threatened to have me sent into the arena." I say in a hushed voice, although it was unlikely there were cameras there certainly was a chance. He blinks all the humor dropping from his expression. This took him by surprise.

"That's allowed?" He asks doubtfully. I give a shrug shaking my head.

"I didn't think so, but there isn't really a rule against it." He nods and rubs his temple closing his eyes. When the door opens I spin, as I have been every time a door opens today. As expected my father walks in.

"Katniss, you realize gamemakers aren't aloud to talk to mentors, right?" _Shit _is all I think. Now I've really done it.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I reply quietly and dash out of the cafeteria running back to the gamemakers room. I would fight sleep as long as possible, because in truth I'm terrified to sleep now. Terrified I'll end up in the arena. Terrified I won't be able to help Peeta anymore. It's like I was in my own games. When I walk into the room Seneca pulls me to the side.

"Katniss, if something happens and you end up in the arena I promise you and Peeta will come out alive." He whispers almost inaudibly so no one else can hear. His words take me back, he was more of a father to me then my own father was. Here Seneca was trying to keep Peeta alive for me, and promising that if my father sends me into the arena we'll both be alive. I bite my lip feeling back for all the bad thoughts I've had about Seneca. He had always been just trying to play the roll of a guardian when my father wouldn't.

~Peeta's POV~

I stop running when the sun starts rising. I jump when another cannon sounds. I hope that the wild dogs had gotten another one of the careers, but I was pretty sure I wasn't that lucky. I decide to take a break when I reach a river. I sit down on a rock, which is one of many. I look over my remaining food supply with a heavy sigh. I had a cracker left, and that was about it. As I take note of this a silver parachute floats down next to me.

I quickly grab it and open it to find soup, and a loaf of bread. I look upwards and mouth a thank you to Haymitch. I turn quickly grabbing the spear when I hear a rustle in the bushes. Then, I see it the tip of a child's boot sticking out from behind the tree. I relax and smile slightly.

"They're not the only one who can form alliances." I regret the words when I say them. I didn't want to be the one to get Rue killed, but I'll admit it. I was lonely, and it seemed she was following me anyways.

"You want me as an ally?" She asks stepping into the open cautiously unsure.

"Why not?" I reply and she gives me a small smile that reminds me of the little girl from home who always comes with her parents to look at my cakes.

~Katniss's POV~

"What is he doing?" I whisper almost inaudibly when he teams up with Rue. Alliances in the games were never a good thing. Unless your a career and could easily stab someone in the back while they're asleep, but I knew Peeta. He was kind, he didn't even want to hurt anyone in the arena, and he hasn't so far. He was so sweet, and kind and - oops. I hadn't meant to trigger the longing for him that I had been able to push aside.

I cross my arms over my chest when the longing hits me full force. I shake my head trying to shove it back down, where I can easily ignore it. I close my eyes turning away from the screen, and reopening them when I am turned away. I jump slightly at the sight of my father. How long has he been there?

"Katniss, I want you to come with me." My eyes widen with fear, but I couldn't object. I look back at Seneca a little helplessly. He gives me a nod to reassure me, Peeta and I will live. I was jumping to conclusions here, but I doubt he wanted me to come with him so we could have a nice father daughter talk.

"You've been a decent gamemaker, but you've caused more trouble then you're worth." His harsh words hit me. Usually harsh words from him didn't affect me, but he was implying I wasn't worth much. Ouch. I wasn't sure where he was going with us. As I try to figure out what he meant by that, he slams a needle into my arm. I whimper at the pressure of the needle.

"Goodnight, Katniss. See you in - " His words are cut off as the morphling knocks me out.


	12. Chapter 12

~Peeta's POV~

Rue and I stop walking as soon as we hear Claudius's voice.

"Attention tributes, attention. There has been a new tribute brought into the arena."

Rue and I exchange a confused look when he pauses letting his words sink in. A new tribute? That's never happened before. I'm not even sure it's okay.

"The new tribute can bring you an advantage. If you're the last one standing with the president's daughter you both may win."

His voice disappears and I feel my stomach drop. Oh no. Katniss is now in the arena. I look over at Rue regretting teaming up with her now that Katniss is in here. Her eyes meet mine and I can see understanding reflected in her eyes.

"Let's go find her, Peeta." A smile spreads across my face and I nod. We'd be an alliance of three, but that's what the careers are. We start walking in the direction of the cornucopia. It was the best place to start.

~Katniss's POV~

I open my eyes, having to squint as the sunlight beams into them causing my vision to be spotty. My arm starts aching where the needle was injected, and the metal under me burns my exposed skin. The sun beats down on me, drawing an instant sweat across my forehead. My eye catches sight of the tribute jacket placed on my body, which causes me to sit up quickly.

I find that I've been dressed in a District Twelve tribute outfit. That's a slap in the face. I realize my father had actually gone through with putting me in the arena. I was going to admit I didn't see that one coming. I slide down off the cornucopia, my first mission was to find Peeta. I try to conjure the map of the arena in my mind and place where I remember last seeing Peeta. I knew he was in the forest but that was about it.

Something gold catches my eye off to the right and I walk towards it, curious as to what it is. I find it placed in a spot of blood stained grass. A shudder runs through me at the sight of someone's blood. I pick up and look at it. It's a golden mockingjay pin. Just like the one Madge wore.

~Peeta's POV~

We reach the cornucopia quickly with Rue jumping through the trees looking for other tributes.

"I see her." Rue calls from above and a smile breaks out across my face, I start running towards the cornucopia and break through the trees. When I see her standing there my smile disappears and I remember I shouldn't be happy to see her here. Not in the arena. I slowly walk up behind her and I can tell she can hear my footsteps when she turns around.

"Oh my God, Peeta!" She jumps on me, her arms and legs snaking around me like a vice almost knocking me over. Her face buries into my neck and I can feel her smile against my neck. When she pulls away the smile is gone and I know she's had the same realization as me. We shouldn't be happy to see each other in the arena.

"I'm so sorry for causing this mess." She says and looks down. I look at her genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have a bad habit of acting on impulse, and not thinking before I speak." Understanding crosses my face and I nod. I pull her in for a kiss, and she kisses me with more intensity then she has ever kissed me with. Not that we've had many kisses. Rue clears her throat behind us and we break apart.

"I'm Katniss." Katniss gives Rue such a breath tacking beautiful smile, it actually knocks the breath out of me. I can't help the smile that creeps on my lips. Rue returns her smile.

~Katniss's POV~

Looking at Rue now, she seems so much more innocent which make her death even worse then it already is. I push the guilt back down not wanting to think about it. My eyes move to the large pyramid of supplies that could only be the careers.

"They just leave it like that?" I ask and jerk my head in the piles direction. Peeta and Rue both look over.

"I think it's set with some kind of booby trap." I look over at Rue when she answers.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" I say with a grin, which is automatically reflected on both Peeta and Rue's faces. My father wanted me to play the games, then play the games I will. While I'm at it, I might as well get my hands a little dirty. As we start walking I quickly pin the pin on my jacket. I suppose it was one way to keep Madge's memory alive. Especially with the guilt hanging over my head.

"I shouldn't be so happy to see you here." Peeta says guilt creeping into his tone. I look over at him and can't help but smile.

"I could say the exact same thing." This makes him smile.

"So, what do you plan on doing with the supplies?" I look at him, and Rue turns to look a both of us. I give a slight shrug.

"Not sure, but we'll figure something out." Peeta looks at me like he's deciding something, then he slips his hand into mine intertwining out fingers. We walk in silence for a bit again.

"So, are you two like together?" Rue asks in a singsong voice. My eyes move to Peeta as she asks the question and I could feel my cheeks burn red.

~Peeta's POV~

"I think that's up to Katniss, because I would be more than happy to be with her." I lean down placing a kiss on Katniss's rosy cheeks which only causes them to turn a brighter red.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Katniss says and I smile widely pulling her in for a long kiss. Rue gives a giggle behind us and we pull away, but leave out fingers locked.

"I like your pin." Rue says in a soft voice, and my eyebrows knit together. What pin?

"Oh, it's not mine. I found it by the cornucopia. It was...Madge's. I felt like if I wore it I could help her memory live on. Rather then leaving it here in the arena." I look at Katniss when she speaks struck by her kindness. She didn't even know Madge she had no reason to help her memory live on. She was just an all around kind person. It was probably because she grew up around hatred, and decided she wanted to be different.

"So, about the career's supplies. Why don't you two set four fires around the arena to draw the careers in, and I'll go try to destroy their stuff." I purse my lips not liking the idea of Katniss going by herself. Rue's eyes light up with excitement at the idea, and I think she'd be up for anything Katniss suggested.

"Peeta?" Katniss looks at me, Rue's answer obvious. I give a sigh and nod.

"Alright." Katniss gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." She gives my hand a light reassuring squeeze and I nod. Over the next hour we set up four fires scattered around the arena, two for me to light and two for Rue to light. Once the fires are set up I give Katniss my knife.

"Alright, so you two set the fires. Then when I see the first sign of smoke I'll destroy their stuff." I look at Katniss with a sad smile. I was terrified to let her out of my sight, especially when I knew everyone in this arena probably wanted her as an ally, especially if she was a ticket to get home. But she is mine and I'm hers and that's it.

She gives Rue a tight hug, and me a lingering kiss.

"I'll see you two soon." And with that she disappears into the trees heading back to the cornucopia leaving Rue and I behind.


	13. Chapter 13

~Katniss's POV~

I walk back to the cornucopia quickly and quietly. I was amazed by how well I knew the arena. I must have looked at the map a lot, or had a really good sense of direction. I duck behind a concealment of bushes when I see the careers have made it back to their camp. They were even scarier in person. My eyes lock on the pyramid trying to figure out how to destroy it.

My eyes move from the pile to Glimmer with the bow and arrows. If only I could get my hands on it. I shake my head, I didn't know how I could do that without killing her. The thought of killing someone was not comforting. I close my eyes as I try to remember watching the careers from the gamemakers quarters.

"Mines." I breathe almost silently. Yes. They had dug up the mines and rewired them around the pyramid. Now if only I could figure out how to set off all the mines at once without blowing myself up with everything.

"I will find her." I turn my head looking to Cato as he snarls.

"Lover boy probably got to her." Clove says irritably. They were making no attempts at being quiet with their conversation.

"I'll kill him if I have to." My fingers curl around the knife at the mention of killing Peeta.

"Think she bought into the love act?" Glimmer asks casually.

"Not if she's smart." All three of them simultaneously look upwards. "Look." Cato says pointing above the trees. I glance behind me and smile deviously when I see the smoke. "Bet it's her. Let's go." Cato waves the other two to follow him, and they make there way into the woods.

"Come find me, Cato." I whisper with a grin.

~Peeta's POV~

I watch nervously for the first fire, and feel slightly relieved when I see it. Good. Rue had started the plan, now it was my turn. I wait a few minutes unsure of when I should start the fire. The careers could probably easily figure out it was a hoax if I start it too soon. I give a sigh and start the fire quite quickly. I step back as the flames engulf the branches and leaves.

Once I see the thick smoke rising in the air I start making my way to the next fire. I was still afraid something was going to happen to Katniss, or even Rue. It was probably a bad idea to team up with Rue, because now I cared about her. She reminded me so much of a little girl from back home. Except she was blonde and had lighter skin then Rue. They were both so innocent and helpless against the games though.

I shake my head sighing, I didn't need to be thinking of home. It would only make me more vulnerable. I already felt vulnerable trying to keep myself and Katniss alive. It was my turn to keep her alive, now that she was in here with me. I still felt a mix of emotions at the thought. I was beyond happy to see her, but I did not want her in here or anywhere near here. I reach my second fire and wait for Rue to start her second fire.

Ten minutes. Then twenty, and soon thirty minutes pass and nothing. Where was the fire?

~Katniss's POV~

When I see the second fire has been started I know I'm running out of time. I need to figure this out. I step out of the trees. I had one thing I could try, without a bow I couldn't do much except throw a handful of rocks onto the mines and hope it sets off a chain reaction. I bend down my hand running through the grass as I pick up rocks. The rocks are hot against my skin.

I walk forward just a bit more, but not too close. I wasn't looking to get myself caught in the explosion. I close my eyes the hot wind blowing my hair just slightly. As I let out a deep breath I open my eyes.

"Here goes nothing." I whisper and toss the rocks straight in front of the pile. They roll out spreading about and then it feels like the world freezes with a deadly silence just before the first mine explodes. Then the rest of them go off sending me flying backwards. I land on the ground with a hard thud and try to get to my feet only managing to fall back down. _Crawl_ I command myself.

I had to get out of here before Cato and the others came back, and it wouldn't be long. I get to my hands and knees and slowly make my way into the concealment of the woods. The trees start swooping in front of me and I notice a wetness pouring from my ear. Tentatively I lift my hand to my ear and pull it away to find my ear pouring blood.

"Great." I say, the word only registering in my right ear. I sit against a tree trying to steady myself, and pull the knife from my belt. Quickly I cut away a piece of my jacket and put it over my ear trying to soak up the blood. Now I needed to somehow get back to Peeta.

~Peeta's POV~

I spin when I hear a loud explosion. It was most definitely not a cannon, and I was almost positive the careers could care less about our fires now. There had still been no third fire from Rue. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. There was Rue, who I wasn't exactly sure was okay and then Katniss. I was overcome with the fear that she had been caught in whatever explosion had just gone off.

I run my hands through my hair carelessly as I start pacing trying to figure out what to do. We were suppose to meet here, but I needed to find out if Katniss was okay, and what had happened to Rue. I freeze my head snapping up as a cannon goes off. I squeeze my eyes shut praying it's not Katniss. How long had it been since the explosion though? It had to be a good twenty minutes. If it was Katniss the cannon would've gone off sooner.

Unless she got away and Cato had got to her. I feel my stomach drop and I forget everything else and starting clumsily and carelessly running back to the cornucopia.

~Katniss's POV~

I still hadn't managed to get to my feet, but I was able to crawl with a good pace. I make it to the first fire quite quickly.

"Katniss!" I could hear Peeta, his footsteps getting closer. I sigh in relief and smile slightly.

"Peeta. Over here." I reply quieter unsure if the careers had been following me. I look up just as Peeta breaks through the trees and drops to his knees next to me. His arms encircle me and he pulls me into him.

"Oh my God. You're okay." He says and he kisses my forehead his strong arms tightening around me.

"Sort of." I say and pull away just enough to point to my covered ear. A thought hits me and I look around. "Where's Rue?" I knew the cannon hadn't been for her, because just as I decided to crawl I say Cato break the boy from three's neck. He looks at me and I can see the guilt on his face, as if he's just remembering her.

"I don't know. She never started the third fire. I was going to look until I heard the cannon, and I had to come find you." I can hear the shame that colors his voice. Soothingly, I lift my hand to brush his blonde hair away from his forehead.

"Let's go find her. But I might need help walking. The forest is still spinning." He looks at me in concern and nods helping me stand up. Standing up was a lot easier but I still needed Peeta's help to not trip over branches.

"What happened?" He asked as we start walking. The more we walk the better I feel.

"I blew up the supplies, and it sent me flying backwards. My ear started pouring blood and I couldn't see straight.I had to crawl here." Once I can walk without a problem he pulls his hand from my waist and slips it into my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm glad you are mostly okay, though." He gives me a sweet smile, the kind of smile that sends a rush of warmth through me and I stop standing on my toes and place a light kiss on his lips. As I go to pull away his free arm snakes around my waist pulling me in closer kissing me more passionately. I feel a sort of hunger spreading through me, a hunger for more, a hunger for Peeta. My fingers knot into his hair and I forget everything, except him and I. He stumbles back his back hitting against a tree as the kiss deepens. This kiss only make me want more, need more.

"Katniss! Peeta!" The strangled cries of a little girl pull us apart. The color drains from my face.

"Oh my God, it's Rue." I say and my own fear is shown clearly on Peeta's face.

"Katniss!" I turn and run in the direction of my name being called with Peeta behind me.

"Rue!" I call trying to reach her. As I break into the clearing, I reach her just in time to watch Glimmer's arrow pierce her through the stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who continue to read the story, and thank you so much for the reviews! Also, don't mind telling me what you'd like to see happen in the story. I'm open to ideas. Thank you all very much for reading the story. **

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I send my knife flying straight into Glimmer's heart and watch as she falls to the ground. I dive to the ground catching Rue as she falls, and I lay her head in my lap her breathing shallow.

"Oh my God, Rue." My voice is shaky and I feel a lump rise in my throat. Peeta kneels down next to me one hand taking hold of Rue's and his other arm wrapping around my shoulder. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Did you blow up the food?" Rue asks with a shaky voice. I nod and let a tear slip from my eye. As I look at the dying girl in my arms I can't help but feel like it was my love, no feelings for the boy next to me that killed her. Maybe it was love, but I didn't know. How could I know?

"Every bit of it." I whisper and watch my tear fall upon her cheek. Peeta's arm tightens around my shoulder in a comforting manner. I close my eyes as more tears escape from my eyes leaving trails down my cheeks.

"Good. You two have to win." I open my eyes and meet hers and give her a nod. "Can you sing?" I'm taken back for a moment. Sing? She didn't even know I could sing. Or maybe she did. I don't know what my father had said about me to Panem. Honestly I didn't really care. If this was her last wish before she died, I would give it to her.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." The woods around me fall silent, except for my voice, Peeta' breathing beside me, and Rue's ragged last breaths. "Lay down our head, and close your eyes." Her eyes flutter shut and the cannon goes off signifying she was dead. I close my eyes the tears flowing freely now.

~Peeta's POV~

Rue's hand goes limp in mine a second before the cannon goes off. I pull Katniss into my arms as she starts crying. Katniss pulls away and I look at her in confusion.

"I'm not letting her death go on noticed. He will pay for this." She says her tone icy. I knew exactly who she meant. She meant Snow. Her father. After all he was the one who sent us all here. I try to pull her back.

"Katniss, don't get yourself in more trouble." Honestly I could care less about the cameras. She pulls her arms away from me the tears still falling from her eyes.

"Peeta, I need to do something for her! I can't let her die like this, looking so weak just past harm. It's my fault she ended up like. All because I love you, she's dead!" She starts yelling and he words catch me by surprise. Love? I thought the love was only one sided. I knew she cared, but I didn't think it was love.

"Listen to me, it's not your fault. You didn't create the games, you didn't choose your feelings." I say cupping her face in mine brushing the tears away with my thumbs. She shake her head and pulls away. She was so stubborn.

"Please stay with her, so the hover craft won't take her." She says and I nod. Whatever would make her feel better. She walks back about five minutes later her arms full of flowers. I sit back and watch Katniss not wanting to interrupt her. The air was full of electricity and passion not thirty minutes ago. Now it's heavy and sad. As I watch Katniss weave the flowers around Rue, in and out of her hair, around her limbs, framing her delicate body I realize Rue's death will affect Katniss forever. She'll always blame herself.

Katniss stands up when all the flowers have been put in place. I closes her eyes letting more tears roll down her face. I watch as she presses three fingers to her lips and holds them out to Rue. I wonder idly where she had picked that up in the Capitol. With a sigh she kneels down one more time, and dislodges the arrow from Rue's body. She places a kiss on her forehead and pulls away.

"Goodbye, Rue." She says and turns away. I stand up and take her hand. Only she doesn't walk away, not yet. She walks to Glimmer's now dead body and pries the bow and arrow's from her body leaving the knife in place. We walk away from the scene where the two dead girls lie silently. We may be back together but it didn't take long to have reality slap us in the face.

~Katniss's POV~

I know Peeta had said it wasn't my fault, and I wanted to believe him. So, desperately I wanted to believe him. I stop walking after about thirty minutes and slide to the ground. Peeta sits down across from me forcing me to look at him. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

"Katniss, please talk to me." He says his voice just above a whisper. Shutting him out wouldn't do anything except make things worse.

"I - " I'm cut off by my own sob and I collapse into Peeta's embrace the scent of bread and cinnamon hitting me. He smooths my hair whispering calming things to me.

"Shh, Katniss. It's okay." He says and I just shake my head.

"No, Peeta. It's not. It's not okay. It's not okay that Madge died, that Rue died, that Glimmer died. I _killed _Glimmer without thinking twice about it. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. I was so much better off with the gamemakers." I hadn't realized how truly unfair and unjust the games were until I experienced them. Maybe that's why the Capitol thought it was entertaining. They didn't fully understand, but that didn't make their actions okay.

"Katniss, look at me." He cups my face forcing me to look at him. His blue iris's lock with mine. "Katniss it'll be okay. We'll get through this. We'll get out of here, and we'll make sure they're not forgotten. I swear it. No one in this arena will be forgotten. I'll make sure of it. When we get out of here you can come back to Twelve with me. You can have a better life."

~Peeta's POV~

Katniss's weakness had brought out my own and suddenly my feelings are spilling out of me uncontrollably. We would be such an easy target for any tribute in this arena, but at the moment I didn't care because no one was here. I could see in her eyes that my words filled her with hope, and at the moment I realize how truly lonely and alone she felt. Her father wasn't a father. He sent her into the God damned games for crying out loud. That's not a father.

She didn't even have a mother. I had heard things about what happened to her, but I wasn't sure what was true and what wasn't. She had Seneca who treated her like a daughter but she shut him out. She shut out everyone, because her father showed her no one can love her. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes at the realization. I may have had an abusive mother, but she and my father loved me. My brother's loved me. My friends loved me. She had no one.

"Katniss, listen to me. I love you." I say and once the words are out what I was ninety-nine percent sure of I'm now one hundred percent sure of. I love this girl in my arms.

"I - I love you too." She chokes out, he voice hoarse from crying. I can tell by the look in her eyes he words are true.

"Katniss, you're not alone. I love you, Seneca loves you. Cinna and Portia love you. Even Haymitch and Effie love you. You're not alone." She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck holding onto me tightly. This gesture proves that my realization was correct. She felt no one could love her, no one would love her. It was a private moment and I hated that the camera's were there to capture it, but she needed to hear it. Not after the games, not when we get home, now.

~Katniss's POV~

I could feel the last bit of walls I had built up crumble at Peeta's words. His eyes told me he truly did love me, and he was right. I wasn't alone, not as I had thought. I suddenly regret those years of shutting out Seneca when he tried to be my father figure when my father wouldn't do it. I needed someone, and I hated to admit it. It took my being thrown into the games to realize all this myself.

I wipe the tears off my face and I feel a sense of hope. I would go back to Twelve with Peeta and I would make damned sure not one death in this arena went forgotten. Not one. I stand up and sling the sheath of arrows over my shoulder along with the bow. Peeta had taken the backpack.

"Let's go win us the games." I say my voice stronger and lacking fear and weakness unlike it had earlier. Peeta looks at me with a grin.

"There's the fire I was looking for." He says and pulls me into a warm tight hug.


	15. Chapter 15

~Peeta's POV~

I slide down next to Katniss as she leans against a tree sitting on the ground with a sigh. Rue's death and killing Glimmer was clearly bothering her, though she wouldn't talk about it.

"Who's left?" I ask and she turns looking at me.

"You, Me, Cato, Clove, Thresh, Trevor - the boy from eight, and Marissa - the girl from five." She says and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I nicknamed the girl from fix, Foxface." I tell her and she grins lightly.

"Creative, aren't you?" She jokes. She's been trying to keep things from getting serious after Rue's death. I could tell she hadn't liked admitting her weakness, and admitting how she had felt alone before she met me. She wasn't one to admit to weakness. I hated how she was holding back from me though.

"Katniss, please stop shutting me out." I whisper placing a kiss on the top of her head.

~Katniss's POV~

I give a sigh, he was right. I was keeping everything in, I had admitted to loving him. I felt weak. I had always been afraid of being weak. I had seen those girls in school who fall in love and their whole world becomes that guy, but what happens when he's ripped from their grip? I search Peeta's face, and I know the answer. You stop living. You're a live, but no longer trying to live. I frown feeling as if I'm pushing him away because I'm afraid of love, and afraid of losing him.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I hate feeling weak. I can't seem to get rid of my guilt for killing Glimmer. She had a family, and friends back home. Waiting for her to come back. Maybe she was in love. After falling in love with you I realize what'd it be like to lose you, and I sent that knife into her without blinking an eye. Making the kill isn't that hard, but the after effects..." I trail off and his arms engulf me.

"She would've killed us, had you not killed her." He says placing a kiss on my temple. "Kill or be killed. Welcome to the Hunger Games." He whispers and I know he's right.

"I really am sorry about shutting you out." I say truthfully.

"It's okay, Kat." He says softly then whispers "I love you." I can't help but smile and raise my head pecking his lips.

"I love you too." I say. It was weird loving someone. I hadn't ever even loved someone as family. It wasn't like I loved my father. he sure as hell didn't give a damn at me. Clearly, seeing as I'm sitting in the games.

"What are you thinking about?" I shrug.

"Just how heartless my father is." I couldn't really care less that there were cameras. Let him hear it, maybe he'll feel bad for once in his life, which was doubtful.

"Sort of reminds me of my mom, I mean she wouldn't ever send me into the arena but she is, like I told you. She's a little stern. I think she thinks that because my dad is just so kind hearted she has to be the one who's stern. I mean, she doesn't have to be that stern, but it would make sense." He says softly.

"That's still no excuse. You're her son, and she should treat you like that." I say standing up.

~Peeta's POV~

I watch Katniss as she stands up, a sigh escaping my lips. I knew she couldn't help comparing my mom to her dad. She wouldn't even call him dad. It was always father. Dad implied a relationship, and love. Father implies, the man who helped bring you into the world. Nothing more. I suppose I shouldn't complain about my mom's few abusive outbreaks, when Katniss had it about ten times worse.

"We better get going." She says and holds out her hand for me. I stand up before taking it intertwining out fingers. We walk in silence, until she tries to explain how to walk quieter. As she does this I notice a shift in the bushes.

"Peeta what are - " My hand goes over her mouth, my eyes locked on the bushes where I had seen them shift. My right hand moves to the knife on my belt, and I pull it out moving quietly as Katniss had shown me. I could feel her wide grey eyes on me watching me in confusion. Carefully I move towards the bushes.

Katniss takes my hand and starts pulling me backwards. I look at her trying to understand what she's doing, but I know what she's doing. Whatever it was wasn't good, and she knew that as well as I do. She was trying to keep my safe. Slowly we back up, my eyes never leave the spot on the bushes. I knew someone was there, or something. I just couldn't see what. Once we're a fair distance we take off running.

Maybe we were being paranoid, but the shift was not caused by wind. I knew that for sure. We continue running until we reach a stream, and stop gasping to fill out lungs back up with air.

"Peeta, what the hell was going on back there?" She asks waiting for me to explain, and she had every right to want me to explain.

"I saw the bushes move, and it was just that spot, it was something or probably someone." She looks at me almost like she's bored then her face breaks out into a smile as she starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I arch an eyebrow wondering if maybe the arena has driven her mad. It's been known to do that to people.

"Peeta, it could've been a defenseless rabbit for all you know." I feel my cheeks turn red, well I hadn't thought of that. I always just assumed everything that was unnatural in the arena, was deadly. Her lips brush my red check. "You're so cute. I love you." She says softly, and smile. I shake my head.

"I love you too, lovely." I say and kiss her softly. She laughs against my lips and I arch an eyebrow again. "Katniss, are you sure being hear hasn't driven you crazy?" She just laughs some more.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now had you not been here with me I think yeah I probably would've gone mad like Annie Cresta from District Four. But, no I just keep thinking about a little bunny." She grins and I roll my eyes and back her into a tree kissing her deeply.

"Keep teasing me about it, and see what happens." I say with a wink which causes her to smirk.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Now it's my turn to laugh. We fill up our bottle with water and sit hip to hip watching for signs of any danger. Then I hear her laugh again. I shake my head.

"Katniss, what did I tell you about the bunny." She stops and whispers an apology amusement in her voice. I hear a dark laugh and I turn to her. "Seriously, Katniss?" Her eyes meet mine and I know it wasn't her.

"I'm much more dangerous than a bunny." Just as the words register Clove jumps out and tackle Katniss to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

~Katniss's POV~

My back hits the ground with a smack causing me to gasp as Clove throws herself on me. She has a knife out and is aiming for my head, but I move it in time only getting a cut across my cheek.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells and I feel Clove thrown off of me. Now Clove is fighting Peeta. I ignore the trickle of blood down my cheek and dive for my bow and arrows. I take a glance behind me and realize Clove has Peeta pinned down. I needed to do it quickly. I load the arrow into my bow and send it flying into her side. I watch as she falls off of Peeta gasping in pain.

"Peeta!" I yell and dive down next to him. He rubs the back of his head.

"Ow." He says sitting up. I could see the blood pouring from the wound in Clove's side out of the corner of my eyes and know I had just killed another person. _You saved Peeta's life _I remind myself mentally and find I'm able to be unaffected. At least for now.

"What happened?" I ask, and Peeta lifts his hand to my cut. I roll my eyes, of course he would be more concerned about my cut. "Peeta, it's just a scratch. Tell me what happened. To your head." I demand.

"She tackled me, and I hit my head on a rock, which is how she pinned me. I was second in my school's wrestling competition, only after my brother. I could've take her, had I not hit my head." His hand now covered with his jacket sleeve still tries to get my cut to stop bleeding. I smirk trying to laugh as Peeta defends himself.

"Cato!" Clove screams, and I ignore it.

"No reason to be ashamed, that girl is heavy." I say and I can see Clove scowl, even though she was about to die. Peeta chuckles and shakes his head. His pride was wounded, and I have to press my lips in a hard to line to keep from laughing. "Anyways - " I'm cut off as a cannon sound. I look over at Clove to see her lifeless. "We better move, Cato will be coming any minute. I'll look at your head later." I say and quickly we gather our things and start moving.

~Peeta's POV~

"Told you it wasn't a bunny." I grumble as we walk. I felt the need to rub in the fact that I was right. I hear Katniss laugh quietly as she tries to keep her voice down, her hand locked with mine. The warmth of her hand sends heat through my body, warming every inch of me. She stops and turns to me grinning.

"Alright you were right." She says and leans in giving me a kiss. I smile against her lips kissing her softly, and lovingly. She really had no idea the effect she can have on me. We walk for about another two hours until we're sure we've put enough distance between us. "Cato will be looking for us now." She says as we make camp.

"Or Thresh. He is the bigger threat." I point out trying to be positive. A cannon goes off and we glance at each other in confusion. Katniss slides over to me and buries her face in my shoulder.

"How's your head?" She murmurs. I wrap my right arm around her shoulders holding her close to me.

"It's alright, I just have a bit of a headache." I say and run my fingers through the end of her hair. I could tell something was on her mind. "Kat, what are you thinking about?" I ask curiously. I know she had killed Clove, so that might have been the problem. "Is it what happened with Clove?" I ask and she pulls away looking up at me.

"No. Well, sort of. As awful as it sounds I can't regret what I did to Clove. I saved your life. With Glimmer, I couldn't even save Rue. It was a life wasted." She shakes her head dropping the death. "No, it's just when Clove was dying she screamed for Cato and it made me wonder, maybe we're not the only one's who had someone they love in here with them." I look at her and wonder why this was bothering her.

"Why is this bothering you? Why does it matter if they had been in love?" Her beautiful grey eyes flit up meeting mine. I swear I could get lost in her eyes. Her beauty never failed to amaze me.

"Because, Peeta. What if I hadn't shot the arrow in time? I could've been the one who lost the person I love. I would be in Cato's place. Although, I'm not exactly sure I'd have tried to stop her from killing me. I have nothing to go home to anyways." She looks away and absently picks at the fallen pine needles.

"Katniss, please stop being so afraid to voice your feelings, and don't ever say something like that again. Please, don't talk about throwing your life away with both your hands." She looks up and for some off reason amusement is on her face. She re positions herself so she's on my lap, straddling my legs.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm not going to." She moves her face closer to mine so our lips are inches apart and I feel my heart speed up at her closeness. "Not as long as you're with me." She whispers breathing against my lips. My head spins, and not just from the injury, but from her. It was a good type of spinning. "Stay with me." Her voice loses it's seductiveness and sounds almost like a small child.

"Always." I whisper and her lips crash to mine feverishly. Nothing like any of our kisses before. Heat spreads through me, a passionate heat. It made the sun's heat feel cold. My arms wrap around her waist pulling her to me as close as possible, our lips fitting together perfectly like out lips were made for each others. Which I was pretty sure they were. She bites my bottom lip lightly.

"Katniss..." I whisper and I could feel her grin against my lips and she continues to kiss me, only breaking apart when we need air. It doesn't separate us for long though. There's a quick shadow and a slight rustle in the leaves. I pull apart from Katniss, reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

~Katniss's POV~

I turn around and find our food had been picked at. Foxface. I stand up grabbing my bag and bow and arrows. I start walking in the direction i was sure she had went. The games have really messed with me, I was now tracking down tributes. Peeta's strong hand encircles my arm and pulls me to a stop.

"What?" I snap at him and surprise flickers across his face for just a moment.

"You know you don't want to do that." He warns me and I scowl at him and continue walking, pulling him with me. "Katniss, why are you going after her?" He asks confusion clear in his voice. After my guilt over killing Glimmer, and the guilt of killing Clove I suppose my actions were confusing.

"Peeta, I want to get out of here and that's not happening if I keep sniffling and hating myself for killing them. Yes, I do hate myself for doing it. But, what else can I do? If we don't then they're going to kill us. I won't let you kill anyone because the after effects suck. I don't want you to experience it. I need to get us out of here, we can't just sit around and hope they'll kill each other off. I'm not that lucky." I say and he nods in understanding.

"Katniss, don't hate yourself for it. You are doing what you need to do to survive, and actually I hate myself for sitting back and watching you. I tried to save you from Clove, but she tackled me and I hit my head and it made me vulnerable, and you saved me. I was suppose to save you. Why don't you just let me worry about you for a while." His arms engulf me pulling me towards him. I return the embrace.

"If you think I'm going to give in that easy you're mistaken, Mellark." I give him a smirk and he chuckles. He knew I was stubborn. I hear a growl and load an arrow into my bow turning in the direction, keeping Peeta close to me. The world falls into a deadly silence. I could hear mine, and Peeta's heartbeats fill the silence. A mutt jumps out between Peeta and I knocking me to the ground, but it doesn't attack neither Peeta or me. Instead it keeps running.

I decide to follow it, curiosity getting the better of me. Peeta follows after me.

"Katniss, what the hell are you doing?" He asks pulling me to a stop looking at me in shock. Maybe he was right, maybe the arena has driven me mad. I couldn't really care less at the moment though.

"I want to know who it's after." I answer honestly. He sighs, then chuckles. I arch an eyebrow, wondering now if I wasn't the only one going crazy. After all, he had been here longer than me. He had every right to go crazy. Within another minute another cannon sounds. The mutt couldn't have gotten to far, for the cannon to sound so soon. Peeta and I exchange a glance and walk in it's trampled path.

My eyes grow wide when I see the tribute it had taken out. It was hard to tell at first because the mauled body. But, it was only Foxface, Thresh, Cato, and Trevor left. Well, one of them had died. It wasn't hard to distinguish who it was. The hair gave it all away. Peeta looks at me with the same surprise.

"I never thought he'd be taken out so easily." I look away from Peeta and look down, at the only other blonde in the arena. The other blonde that's now dead. Cato. Silently I send a thank you to Seneca. I should never have doubted that he would keep Peeta and I alive.


	17. Chapter 17

~Peeta's POV~

I study Katniss's face trying to measure her reaction, and find - to my surprise - that a small smile is formed on her lips. I arch an eyebrow in question as she looks away from Cato's mauled body and back at me. Instead of answering she falls into my embrace her arms wrapping around my neck tightly. I feel her breath on my ear and know she can't answer with the cameras.

"Seneca is helping us." She whispers almost inaudibly in my ear. I pull back just enough to look at her. Hope has filled her grey eyes and I can't help but smile myself. My eyes trail to her full pink lips, and I find myself unconsciously leaning forward until my lips are on hers. She kisses me back softly, yet full of passion. We pull apart as the anthem starts playing.

"I wonder who the other death was." I say and Katniss looks at me with her lips pressed in a hard line. She wasn't enjoying having all these people die. She looks away from me and we both look up. First Cato's face lights up the sky, then Trevor's.

"Cato must have taken him out before the mutt got him." Katniss whispers her eyes still trained on the sky. I wrap and arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side, and pressing my lips to her temple. "I had a feeling it would be him. Foxface is too quick and smart, and Thresh is just as physically powerful as Cato."

"We're one step closer to getting home." I whisper against her temple rubbing her arm softly.

"It's just us against Foxface and Thresh." She says laying her head on my shoulder. I nod wondering how we'll take out Foxface. Thresh should be easy with two of us, but Foxface was quick. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the cannon sounds. Katniss and I exchange a look. her expression looks almost confused, and I could see the flash of grief in her eyes that she quickly covers up. She was blaming herself for all of the deaths.

"We should get going. It could've been close, and now whoever's left will be after us." Katniss takes my hand and we start walking. We make it about ten feet when Katniss trips over Foxface's body. "Oh my God." She says pulling herself back to her feet.

"Thresh must be close." Katniss shakes her head dismissing my comment as she pulls a handful of berries out of Foxface's hand.

"Nightlock." She whispers holding them up for me to see. I give a shake of head not understanding. "Peeta, these are deadly. They'll kill you before they can reach your stomach."

"I don't understand, she knew plants like the back of her hand."

"Don't you see, Peeta? She killed herself. It was either facing the two of us, or Thresh. She didn't have much of a chance, so she took the easy way out. At least she didn't go out painfully." Katniss drops the berries in her jacket pocket and I arch an eyebrow in question. "Maybe Thresh likes berries too." She says as her lips turn up at the corners into a devious smile.

~Katniss's POV~

Thresh. That was who we had to face now. The last person standing in our way of getting out of here, and I knew it would be tonight. Either we would go meet him, or the gamemakers would drive us together. I wrap my arms around Peeta tightly, and without hesitation his arms go around me. I was afraid of losing him in this final fight. No. Not just afraid, terrified.

"Let's finish this thing." Peeta says pulling away and taking my hand. I take a deep breath and nod as we start walking towards the cornucopia. I hold Peeta's hands tightly, as if it was a lifeline.

"Please, promise you won't get hurt." I blurt out before I'm unable to stop myself. I hear him chuckle and he leans down kissing my head as we walk.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Worry about yourself, Kat." He says softly. I sigh looking down. I knew I couldn't live with myself if he were to get hurt. We reach the cornucopia and glance around unsure of what to do.

"What now?" I say as I glance around us. There was not sign of Thresh, but sooner rather than later he'd have to show up. I couldn't say I was looking forward to the fight either.

"I'm not sure, but I'd bet the gamemakers would want us here out in the open. We might as well wait." His arms wrap around me and his lips touch my cheek. There's a loud growl and he's ripped from my body.

"Peeta!" I rip the bow and arrow from my back and shoot the mutt in the head. Peeta let's out a sound of pain as the mutt's teeth had locked around his leg, ripping open the skin. I watch as the mutt runs away crying. Quickly I dive to the ground and pull Peeta to his feet. He winces as I do but I ignore it and try to help him onto the cornucopia. "Get up there Peeta!" I yell and glance back to find Thresh and the mutts approaching. "Hurry!"

"You first!" I shake my head and shove him upwards. Once he's up he yanks me up as well. My hand flies to his leg and I pull it away to find it covered in blood.

"Oh my God." I whisper and just as I do my body is yanked from Peeta and I realize Thresh has joined us. He yanks me roughly his arm catching my nose causing my eyes to water with the pain. I turn aiming for his face, but he grabs my arm and turns my body around twisting my arm. I gasp in pain as I feel a crack and elbow Thresh in the stomach and his grip loosens. I manage to break free of his grip but not for long. His hands grab my hair bringing me back to him. I could feel blood trickling from my nose and down my face. My arm wasn't in the best of shape either. It hadn't snapped but I felt a slight crack. Peeta's on his feet now and he throws Thresh off of me. Just before Thresh gets a grip on Peeta I send an arrow flying into his forearm and watch as he falls to the ground with the mutts.

"Peeta!" He's not standing anymore, the cornucopia getting slick with blood.

~Peeta's POV~

I hadn't realized how hard the mutt had grabbed my leg until it started bleeding. It caught me right below the knee ripping open the skin all the way around my leg. Now it's bleeding profusely, staining the cornucopia red. Katniss has her arms around me her tears soaking my shoulder. Blood was flowing from her nose and I could tell her arm was in pain, by the way she flinched when she moved it.

"Peeta, please be okay." She whispers as she cries. I wrap my arms around her trying to assure her everything will be alright.

"It'll be fine, he'll be dead soon and we'll get out of here." To be honest I wasn't sure how the mutt's hadn't killed him already. Katniss pulls away and pulls her jacket off flinching as it goes over her arm. "What are you doing? It's freezing!" I try to get her to put the jacket on, but instead she ties it tightly around my leg. My leg was too numb to even feel it.

"Kat..." I unzip my jacket and without hesitation she dives into it and quickly I zip it up around the both of us. Our heat together, and the jacket shielding us makes it a little warmer but not much.

"Don't leave me." She says burying her face in my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

"Never."

"Stay with me." She demands her grey eyes looking up.

"Always." I promise holding her tighter. I'm not sure how long we sit there, but eventually the cannon sounds and the mutts disappear. "Katniss, we did it." I say unzipping my jacket to let her out. She slides down the cornucopia and turns to help me.

Once we're both on the ground she wraps her around me tightly, and I return the embrace immediately. The trumpets sound and I quickly dab her nose with the sleeve of my jacket and she flinches.

"I think it may be broken." She says with a sigh. I'm about to ask more when Claudius's voice booms through the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the president's daughter Katniss Snow, and the 74th annual Hunger Games victor Peeta Mellark!" The hovercraft comes down and I could feel the loss of blood effects now. I felt faint and light headed. Katniss was the only reason I was still on my feet. We both reach for the ladder the current freezing us in place. As soon as we're on the hovercraft the world goes black and I collapse on the floor.

~Katniss's POV~

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta get up!" I yell shaking his shoulder. The tears are streaming freely down my face as I desperately cling to him, ignoring the aches of protest in my left arm as I do.

"Peeta! Don't leave me!" I yell and a doctor grabs me by the waist pulling me off him and off the ground as another takes him behind a glass and starts operating on him. "Peeta!" I claw the the doctors hands, anyone's touch besides Peeta unwelcome after the games. Everyone was just another enemy. The games really had changed me.

"Katniss, listen to me. He'll be okay. They're professional doctors. He couldn't die if he wanted to." Her words don't reach me. I knew there had to be some truth to them, but at the moment I didn't care. My eyes were locked on his form behind the glass. his blonde curls stuck to his forehead from sweat. His pant leg turned almost black from the blood. His blue eyes unable to be seen behind his closed eyelids. I kick and thrash trying to get free of her grip. "Katniss I don't want to sedate you, but if I have to I will."

"Let go of me!" I yell. She must know that after being in the games any form of touch if unwelcome, and unwanted. She let's out a sigh letting go of me and I stumble over my own feet falling to the ground. I crawl to the glass and continue yelling Peeta's name. I bang on the glass trying to reach him. This only results in me getting a needle injected in my arm. Immediately I know wheat it is. "Morphling." I say turning around to scowl at the doctor before the memory of my father injecting me with morphling.

"Peeta!" I yell weakly one more time before the drug take me under, and the world fades to black.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to thank all of you again for reading and reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot. I love you all. So close to 100 reviews. Crazy. Anyways, I won't keep you from the story any longer. ;)**

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I wake up to a dull beeping at my side, the kind that signifies someone's heartbeat. That's when I notice the cords attached to me, and the iv's in my arm. Groggily I open my eyes letting out a grunt at the soreness in my body as I try to stretch. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Katniss and I being lifted into the hovercraft. Was I still in the hover craft? Where is Katniss? All these questions run through my mind rapidly.

"Oh, good. Mr. Mellark, how do you feel?" I squint up my eyes landing on a tall dark haired doctor and his short blonde assistant. I notice her working down at my leg and remember the incident with the mutt.

"A little stiff." I reply honestly and he nods. "Where am I?" I glance between both my doctor's before blurting out another question before they can respond. "Where's Katniss? Is she okay?" The doctor let's out a chuckle.

"You're in the Capitol. You and Ms. Snow won the games." I find myself scowling as he refers to Katniss as 'Ms. Snow'. I still find it hard to connect her to Snow. "Katniss is in another room, her injuries are nothing compared to yours. In fact we had to knock her out several times to keep her down. She's so stubborn. Now, speaking of injuries. You lost a lot of blood in your leg, and well we had to remove it from the knee down. Don't worry, Gloria is fitting you for a prosthetic leg now." I love my leg. The idea hadn't totally hit me yet. I think I was in shock.

"Alright, Mr. Mellark. We will have a leg made for you, and it should be ready by tonight. Once it's ready and we teach you how to take it on and off, we'll get you learning how to walk on it. It'll take a while to get use to, but it shouldn't be too hard." Gloria says writing things down as she speaks. I look down at what's left of my left leg. It was mostly a stump now. I swallow hard wondering how my mother would react. She didn't like me as it was, now I just had one more imperfection in her eyes. My thoughts move to Katniss. What would she think? She wouldn't be turned away from me by it would she? I sure hope not.

~Katniss's POV~

When I'm finally able to open my eyes without being injected with my morphling a sigh of relief escapes my lips. Really a fractured bone and broken nose weren't that bad. I could live with it. Of course, the Capitol couldn't have someone coming out of the games with imperfections. I give an irritated huff as I toss the hospital blankets off of me. Quickly and quietly I slide out of bed, my feet hitting the cold tile floor gently.

I jump when the door opens and nod to Haymitch as he walks in. I arch an eyebrow trying to figure out why he was here.

"Is Peeta...?" I'm unable to finish the sentence afraid if I were to say the words they'd ring true.

"He's fine. Good and healthy. Now come with me." I eye him for a moment cautiously, and in return he gives me a slightly drunken glare. Hastily, he turns and walks out of the room. I scramble and follow suit. He walks down the long hallway and stops abruptly causing me to run into him. "Watch where you're going, sweetheart." I narrow my eyes into a glare.

"What do you want?" I say almost sounding snappy. I shouldn't be so defensive and snappy, I mean after all he sobered up to help me keep Peeta alive. I owed him quite a lot.

"I know they didn't act like it, but you're now considered a victor." I arch an eyebrow in question.

"In the arena though, Claudius said 'The president's daughter Katniss Snow and the victor Peeta Mellark.' Or something like that." I say shrugging as if I could care less. I notice the sneer in my voice as I say my last name with my first name. I really wish I could change my last name. After being sent into the arena at the hands of my father I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Yes, well your father realized his mistake." I can't help but let out a laugh that hold no traces of humor.

"Oh, really? What mistake would that be?" I roll my eyes letting the sarcasm drip heavily into my tone.

"Sending you into that arena sparked something. You are his daughter, and he didn't blink when he sent you in there. Some of the Districts are unhappy about this. They're realizing his cruelty had no limits. It extends even to you." His eyes bore intently into mine making sure I know he's serious.

"They get mad because he sent his daughter into the games, but not because he's sending their own kids into the games?" The thought totally baffled me. Why would they care more about that than their own kids?

"Of course they're mad about that, and what you did with Rue started an uprising in Eleven. That mockingjay pin you picked up from the arena and wore has become a lot more than a pin you found in the arena. It's become a symbol. He started something by sending you in there. You could single handedly set the whole nation of Panem into a full scale rebellion." My jaw drops, I hadn't expected that. I was doing what I did because I cared, because I felt awful for not saving her. I never thought about the after effects of my actions.

"That wasn't my intention." I say still in shock about what I may have set in motion.

"Your father though is trying to calm the Districts that are at unrest by saying it was your choice to go into the arena. You wanted to be in there to protect the boy yourself." I scuff rolling my eyes. Naturally my father would want to make it look like it was my idea. "If it looks like he sent you in there as a punishment, he's going to have a whole country uprising."

"I can't say the thought never crossed my mind to go in and protect Peeta, but it sure as hell didn't happen because I wanted it to. I'm not going to pretend it was my doing either." I say crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Katniss, this is serious. You're not only putting yourself at risk by doing that, but guess who else. Who do you think your father would use to get to you? To break you? To make you his puppet?" I cover my ears squeezing my eyes shut. If I can't hear it it's not true. His hands grab my wrists pulling them from my head. "Katniss, he'll threaten you to perform as he wishes with Peeta's life. You and I both know he won't hesitate to go through with that threat." He was right. There was nothing I could do. I would become my father's puppet or Peeta would be dead.

~Peeta's POV~

The next couple days are spent getting me used to my new leg. It was difficult at first, and I had to use a cane to keep myself upright, but now I could do it with ease. It still felt weird. I was getting anxious, I was dying to see Katniss so when Haymitch walked in my room I couldn't have been more relieved.

"Alright, lover boy come with me. Portia is going to get you prepped. Katniss is already with Cinna." My face falls at this and I cross my arms getting extremely impatient. "They want to televise your reunion." I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Can't even have that private moment with her." I say irritably. I hear Haymitch chuckle which only causes me to scowl more. The halls of this hospital were long and narrow, I didn't like it. It made me feel trapped. Haymitch leads me into the room where my prep team waits. Getting prepped seems to take forever. I try to politely keep up the conversation with Venus, Margret, and Maxina as the chatter excitedly, but when I realize they don't really care whether or not I give my input I give up.

After what feels like a life time they deem my ready for Portia. I glance in the mirror and find that I resemble myself, aside from the major weight loss. My shoulders weren't as broad, and my hair was a little shaggier than usual. It fell just above my eyelids. Everything else about me appeared completely the same. How deceiving appearances could be.

"Peeta! It's so good to see you again." I turn at the sound of Portia's soft voice and return her smile. She pulls me into a hug and after a few minutes of idle chit chat she turns serious. "Alright, let's get you looking handsome for your girl tonight, shall we?" I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I was pretty much bouncing with impatience. I couldn't wait to see Katniss again.

~Katniss's POV~

It's odd having Cinna, Flavius, Venia, and Octivia working on me. I hated make over and that's exactly what this felt like. Octivia plucks at my eyebrows until they're the perfect arched shape she wants them to be. Flavius works on making my nails a perfect oval shape, and applies them with a light red nail polish. Venia works on my hair. She brushes it out letting it fall in dark cascades down my back, but not for long.

She pulls back the sides of my hair, and places perfect ringlets on the rest of my hair. Once this is done she pulls two small clumps of hair from the hair she pulled back and creates two small ringlets that dangle at the side of my face. I'm shocked when I look in the mirror. I certainly didn't expect to look like this. Next they work on my make up, placing long fake eyelashes that get tangled with my bottom lashes every time I blink. The rest of the make up is light and feminine.

"You look so beautiful!" Octivia shrills and I arch an eyebrow. I felt like a rag doll, which is not far from what I was really being used as by my father.

"Peeta will love it! Let's go get Cinna and let him show her the dress." Flavius says excitedly. The three of them exit the room in a haste leaving me staring at my Barbie self in the mirror. I sure hoped Peeta preferred me without the makeup and the fancy hair do.

"Katniss. You look radiant!" Cinna startles me as he speaks. I spin quickly and can't help but grin at him. "Are you ready to see your dress?" I nod not really all that excited about it. I'd much prefer to wear jeans and a plain t shirt, but that wasn't an option. "Close your eyes," he demands. I do as he says and when I feel my robe slip off my shoulders I resist the urge to cover myself. Quickly though it's replaced with a new soft fabric. "Alright, open up."

I open my eyes and look in the mirror in shock. The dress fell to my knees, in a flowing red skirt, which flickered and danced every time I moved. It had gems strategically placed to make it look like fire every time I moved. The bodice fits tightly along my body, making me look like I have more curves then I do. I turn and give Cinna a hug.

"Thank you." I say, and not just for the dress. I say it because I know he did his best to help Peeta make the best impression he could at the opening ceremonies.

"No need to thank me, now let's go get that interview over with." I nod and eagerly follow him out of the room. I was dying to see Peeta.

~Peeta's POV~

I follow Haymitch down below the stage, where I'm suppose to be to make my appearance. The walk is silent and I resist the urge to run. I was dying to see Katniss again. I wanted her in my arms again, I was still self conscious of my new leg though. It wasn't noticeable in my black suit. The pant leg fell just right so the shoe concealed what the pant leg couldn't. Once we're under the stage Haymitch spins to face me.

"Alright, lover boy. Listen you two are in trouble. The president realized he made a mistake by sending Katniss into the arena. He's going to make her say it was her idea to go in, so she could protect you. She was doing just fine protecting you with the gamemakers, we all know that but he needs a way to calm down the unrest in the Districts and he sees this as his only way out. If she says anything along the lines of this go along with it, and if she decides to be stubborn and say what she wants try to cover it up." I nod in understanding.

"I will." I say. He nods and gives me a pat on the shoulder before he makes his appearance on stage after Effie. I fidget nervously as I wait for my turn. I know it's my turn when the platform lowers. I close my eyes taking a deep breath and step onto the platform. In less the thirty seconds of doing so the platform starts to rise. First I'm blinded by the lights, and can only hear the screaming on the crowd.

I look to my right to see Katniss looking over towards me already. When her eyes meet mine the widest smile breaks out on her face and she runs towards me. I meet her half way grinning from ear to ear and embrace her in my arms. I stumble backwards forgetting about my leg. I quickly regain my footing and spin her around. her lips crash into mine and I feel the rest of the world melt away around us.

~Katniss's POV~

It felt unbelievably good to have Peeta's arms around me again, and have his lips against mine. I forget where we are and what we're suppose to be doing, only able to think of Peeta. He's here, he's alive, I made through on my promise. He can finally be mine without the games getting in the way. The thought brings on more passion behind the kiss.

"Alright, you two." Cesar says and Peeta gently pushes him away before returning his arm around me. I can't help but laugh against his lips. I open my eyes just in time to see him wink at me. "We better get this going." Cesar says and Peeta nods pulling me towards the couch. I curl up next to him without hesitating.

The interview is agonizingly long as we sit through watching the recap of the games. Each death. Rue's hitting me the hardest. I bite my lips holding back tears. I couldn't do this here. Finally it's over and Cesar asks just a few questions, since we'll have to be back tomorrow for the final interview.

"Well, Peeta. What was your reaction when you found she had joined you in the arena?" I resist the urge to say it wasn't by choice.

"At first I was elated, but then I had to remind myself that seeing her in the arena wasn't a good thing. I missed her, but I didn't want her in harms way."

"Now, Katniss. What made you want to save him?" I arch an eyebrow at Cesar. Why should I have to share my personal thoughts with him?

"Because, I'd met him once before in twelve. I mean, I didn't know it was him at first until I looked in his eyes. I knew only one person could have those blue eyes." I say as simply as as little detailed as possible. Cesar wraps up the show after a few more questions. I spot my father on the other side of the room glaring intently. His look spoke volumes, and I knew what he was trying to get across to me. _This is not over. You haven't won. _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, I'm trying to decide if I should do a sequel or just continue everything as one story. Let me know what your guys opinions are. :)**

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I feel Katniss tense beside me. My eyes move from the people coming up to take pictures with us and to her face. I follow her gaze and see her father scowling back at her. My arm tightens around her reflexively and protectively. I lean down so my mouth is against her ear.

"We'll be getting out of here soon, don't worry." I whisper. She turns to me her grey eyes taking me back as they always do. She gives me a smile and nods.

"I'll meet you in the District Twelve apartment." She says. I arch an eyebrow in question and she shakes her head.

"Katniss..." She shoots me a look that tells me she'll tell me later. I decide not to push it and sigh as she walks away. I turn back to the people lined up to take pictures with us - well me. It was pretty sickening how excited they were to take pictures with someone who had murdered innocent people to get to this spot. Well, I myself didn't kill anyone for which I was glad.

~Katniss's POV~

I follow my father out of the room silently. We had to have this conversation sooner or later and I'd rather do it now and never have to speak to him again. I follow him all the way back to the house in silence, honestly if it weren't for the clicking of my heels I wouldn't know if he really knew I was following him or not. I push past my father when we get into the house and kick of my shoes to get to my room quicker. I knew he'd follow but he wasn't running like I was.

When I reach my room I slam the door shut behind me and find a suit case that I start throwing my belongings into. There was no way I'd be able to take everything with me, but I was hoping I could get most of it. There's a knock on my door once I manage to shove all my clothes into the suit case. Now I needed to put the rest of my stuff in a bag.

"Katniss, what do you think you're doing?" I spin startled when I hear my father's voice. I hadn't heard him come in.

"I'm packing my things up. What does it look like?" I snap at him and continue stuffing stuff into bags. I had always kept bags and suit cases under my bed in case the opportunity had presented itself to get out of this hell hole I call home.

"You think that's a good idea?" I glance up arching an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious.

"Actually I do." I say stuff my pillows and blanket into the bag and zipping it closed. I take a glance around the room unsure if I want to keep anything else. My eyes land on a picture of my mom and I as a baby. I still wasn't sure how she died, but something told me it had to do with my father. I never knew her really I was two when she died, but I'm sure she would've loved me unlike my father. I grab it and stick it in a bag. I grab my two bags throwing them on my back, and pull the two suit cases off the bed. I had a lot of stuff, I hadn't realized how much it was. I push past my father and walk out the door being careful going down the stairs.

"Katniss, if you walk out the door you are never coming back." My father's voice comes from behind me.

"You say that like it's a problem." With that I open the front door and walk out of the house.

~Peeta's POV~

I sit with Haymitch and Effie on the couch back in the District Twelve apartment watching the recap of the interview.

"You've only got one more interview tomorrow and you'll be going home." Haymitch pats my shoulder and I look up at him. He seemed to actually genuinely care.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I admit and lean back against the couch. Maybe my mom would finally see me as a member of the family now and stop treating me like I meant nothing. Maybe she wouldn't hit me quite as much. The door opens and I immediately jump to my feet. I almost run to the door when I see Katniss. Her face lights up when she sees me she sets down the bag she was carrying and runs to me.

I notice Seneca walk in carrying her other bags. Katniss jumps into my arms and I spin her around. She kisses me hard and I smile against her lips. It was our first time together off camera in who knows how long. When she pulls away from me she turns to Seneca.

"Thank you." She says. He nods and gives her a slight smile.

"Of course. You two deserve to be happy. I couldn't let the games ruin what you have." I give him an appreciative smile one of my arms wrapped loosely around Katniss's waist.

"Seneca, thank you. Without you I'm not sure I'd have been able to get out and come back to her." Katniss looks up at me with her striking and breath taking grey eyes. I look down at her meeting her eyes with my own and place a soft kiss on her lips.

~Katniss's POV~

I pull away from Peeta and give Seneca a hug before he goes. I didn't think an apology was necessary at this point, I was pretty sure he knew I felt bad and he knew how grateful I am. After Seneca leaves Haymitch and Effie both go to bed leaving Peeta and I along. I take his hand and lead him to the roof.

"This kind of became our place, didn't it?" I turn to Peeta when he asks this with a smile and pull him to the garden area.

"Yeah, it did. Just for you and me." A wide smile stretches out across his face.

"So, where did you run off to earlier?" I sit down as he asks this. I pat the spot next to me and watch as he happily sits down next to me.

"I went to my house and got my stuff. I need to get out of here. I was sort of hoping you didn't get sick of me and still want me to go back to District Twelve with you." I grin and lay my head on his shoulder. "I mean if you don't I'm still going seeing as I'm not allowed back in that house."

"Katniss, I could never get sick of you." He presses his lips to my temple and I can't help but smile. His hand finds mind and out fingers intertwine.

"I love you." I whisper almost inaudibly but I was sure he heard me.

"I love you too." I lift my head and kiss him softly. We end up spending most the night on the roof forgetting about the interview tomorrow, when it finally comes to mind we run to his room and collapse in bed finding sleep quickly.

* * *

"It's a big, big, big day!" I groan still tired from not having enough sleep.

"Peeta." When he doesn't respond I kick him lightly and find it hurting to kick his shin. He opens his eyes pursing his lips when he sees the look on my face. I pull the blankets off of us and pull up his pant leg. "Oh my God." I take in the fake leg and feel over come with guilt.

~Peeta's POV~

I was afraid of her finding my fake leg. I was pretty insecure about it, afraid that it would turn her away from me. When I look over her face all I find is guilt. Not disgust as I had expected.

"Peeta, I - I'm sorry." I sit up and take her face in my hands. Our eyes lock.

"Katniss it's not your fault."

"I should've seen the mutt coming." I sigh shaking my head.

"Kat stop it. It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. Alright?" She sighs in defeat and wraps her arms around me burying her head against my chest almost like a small child. I wrap my arms around her pressing my cheek to the top of her head, my hands running through the bottom of her hair. After about two minutes of this we get up and get ready for breakfast.

After breakfast our prep teams take us in their hands prepping us for the first time this day. The interview is mostly questions about what we plan on doing now that the games are over, and how it felt being in the games together. Really it was a lot of the same questions as last night except more detailed answers.

"So, Katniss. Now that the games are over and he's all yours do you plan on going to District Twelve with him?" Cesar asks look straight at Katniss.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask him to stay here. He has family back in District Twelve and honestly I don't have much here." I could tell by the way she said this she was implying it wasn't her choice to go into the arena. The audience gives a happy sigh at this and Katniss curls into my side closer. "I was afraid with him going into the games that I wouldn't be able to have him." I smile when she adds this.

"Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" I ask looking down at her with a smile.

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt, and keep you for myself." She grins wrapping her arms around my torso tightly. Cesar gives a sigh along with the audience.

"Well, I'm very happy for you two. Time is up though, so we must sign off. Katniss Snow and Peeta Mellark the star-crossed lovers!" I notice Katniss's scowl as he uses her last name. The camera's turn off and I lean down kissing Katniss softly.

"I love you." I whispers against her lips which causes her scowl to be replaced by a smile.

"I love you too." Just as she says this Portia and Cinna collect us to prep us for District Twelve.

~Katniss's POV~

Getting prepped doesn't take long since Cinna decides to leave my make up as it was for the interview. He pulls the half pony tail out of my hair letting my hair fall in dark cascades freely down my back. I pull off my interview dress to have it replaced by another dress. I look in the mirror to see a light yellow dress that falls just about my knees. It hugs my torso closely and shimmers with every movement.

"Beautiful. As usual." I say turning to Cinna with a grin. He walks me to the train where we meet up with Haymitch and Effie. Peeta and Portia haven't arrived yet.

"Don't you look nice, sweetheart." Haymitch slurs and I roll my eyes. Now that the games were over he had gone back to drinking, I could tell by the major slur in his voice and the smell of alcohol that hit me as he spoke.

"Thanks." I say a little bitterly. I cross my arms across my chest and talk idly with Effie until Peeta and Portia show up. My arms wrap around Peeta instantly and he kisses the top of my head in return.

"You look beautiful, as always." He gives me a smile that I return instantly.

"Thank you." I lean up pecking his lips.

"Oh so you'll take compliments from him." Haymitch complains. I can't help but laugh.

"Well, when you're not giving me drunken compliments we'll talk." I say and he laughs stumbling on to the train. I smile walking hand in hand with Peeta on to the train. I was finally going to live somewhere I'd happily call home, and be with someone I loved, and who loved me in return. Peeta smiles at me guessing my thoughts and I lean up kissing him once more. I couldn't be happier to be going home with him

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Everlark fluff filler chapters. Ha. I know it's not the best chapter ever, but hopefully you enjoyed it. **


	20. Chapter 20

~Peeta's POV~

"Why not?" I look between my family trying to get them to move to the Victor's Village with me. My mom was all for it of course.

"See he wants us there." I knew my mom wanting to move in there was not because she would miss my presence, she just wanted the glory.

"Marla, let it be. It's his house." I let out a sigh. My eyes move to Rye who's stayed quiet this whole time. My other brother - Matthew - lives with his wife Vanessa so he wasn't present.

"So, you guys are going to just let me live there by myself?" I arch an eyebrow folding my arms over my chest. Maybe guilt trip would work.

"You have Katniss, stupid." Rye calls rolling his eyes. I find myself scowling at him. Katniss was rubbing off on me. The thought almost makes me laugh. Katniss lived next to me, she didn't live with me so technically I was alone. At night at least.

"She lives next to me, not with me." I counter which causes him to smirk.

"Just ask her to move in, I'm sure she will." I grab one of the pillow from the couch and toss it at him. He catches it laughing. I wasn't sure what he found so funny about Katniss and I being together.

"Shut up, Rye." Our parents just watch the exchange with amused expressions on both their faces.

"You also have Haymitch." My dad points out. I can't help but laugh. Haymitch who spends his time passed out drunk. What great company he was. "And it'll give you and Katniss more alone time." That wasn't a fair argument, he knew I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, but I'm still going to help at the bakery." I point out and they all nod.

"You'd better. Just because you won the games and lost your leg doesn't give you an excuse to sit around all day and be the worthless creature you are." I roll my eye at my mom. I knew that was coming as soon as I had something. I guess living away from her will be better for both of us in the end. I give Rye and my father a hug, I would've given my mom a hug had she not stormed out of the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the bakery." I grab my things and start making my way to my new home in the Victor's Village.

~Katniss's POV~

I sigh in frustration as Haymitch stumbles onto the couch. I couldn't seem to get him to leave.

"Seriously, Haymitch. What are you doing here?" I ask the irritation plain in my voice. I can't help but glance towards the door hoping Peeta comes over soon.

"Well, I doubt you like being alone seeing as Peeta and I are all you got, I thought I might come look after you." He slurs his words together so I'm not exactly convinced of this.

"I don't need someone to look after me. I had no one in the Capitol to do so, so why start now?" He gives me a blank stare before taking another swig of alcohol. "Put the alcohol done, God damn it." I half yell at him which causes him to laugh. I sit down at the kitchen counter, with my head down. He wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. I look up when the door opens and smile instantly when I see Peeta.

"Why does it smell like liquor?" I can't help but laugh as Peeta scrunches his nose. I get up from the counter and walk over to him.

"Haymitch refuses to leave." He grins in understanding wrapping his arms around me. My arms find his neck in response and soon his lips are on mine.

"Should've guessed." He chuckles and walks with me into the living room.

"So, how'd it go with your family?" I arch an eyebrow as he takes a seat next to Haymitch. He pulls me down next to him.

"They don't want to bother me." He rolls his eyes and I can't help but laugh. "They say they want to give us alone time." He makes air quotes with his fingers as he says 'alone time'.

"I won't object to that." Haymitch groans beside us and we both turn to him in question.

"And I have to live next to you two. This whole love this is going to get old really fast." I watch as he gets up from the couch with effort. I nearly laugh as he almost falls back down. I watch as he stumbles out of the house and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought he'd never leave. He thought he'd play my dad or something." I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder his arm wrapping around me automatically. His lips press to my temple and I close my eyes sighing contently.

"I never thought the games would bring me the best thing in my life." I say and open my eyes looking up to see his blue ones already trained on me.

"Oh, and what is that?" He grins and I roll my eyes.

"You're really asking that? If you must know...it's you." His face lights up even more and I lean up placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm still going to work at the bakery, why don't you come with me tomorrow? I think you need something to do other than deal with Haymitch all day."

~Peeta's POV~

Since I knew she didn't know anyone here I figured I'd offer her a job in the bakery.

"I'd love too." My smile widens and I wrap my arms tighter around her. There wasn't much time really that we spent apart. We've only been back for a couple days, but not much of that time was spent apart. Once night she even begged me to stay with her. We both had nightmares now, nightmares of the games, and nightmares of losing each other. I could tell how they effected her when she begged me to stay.

"Well, I'd better get going. We both need sleep. Especially if we're going to work at the bakery tomorrow" I grin kissing the top of her head. Katniss grabs my arm as I get up.

"Stay?" I can't help but smile when she asks. I nod and scoop her up in my arms wedding style. I place a light kiss on her nose and carry her up the stairs. All the houses in the Victors Village looked exactly alike on the inside, so once you knew how to get around one you could get around all of them. I set her down on the bed and slide in next to her.

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't have pj's here." I chuckle and kiss her softly.

"Don't be sorry it's fine." My arms find their way around her waist pulling her into me.

"Do you want to take off your leg?" Her grey eyes peer up at me taking my breath away once again. I was self conscious about my leg when it came to her.

"No it's fine." Honestly, I didn't like sleeping with it on, it wasn't too comfortable but I could manage.

"Peeta, don't be ashamed. I love your leg, it's just proof that you're strong, and brave. It's a part of you. I don't care what your mom says about it, she's wrong Peeta." She sits up and pulls me with her. She always knew how to make me feel better, and I love her for it.

"Thank you, Katniss. I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too. Here, let me help you." She pulls up my pant leg and helps me slide the fake leg off. "Don't be ashamed." I lean in kissing her deeply. She returns the passion moving in closer to me. We pull apart for air and lay down. I pull her into my arms protectively. Nothing and no one could take her from me. She's mine and I'm hers. That's how it is, and how it always will be. Nothing her dad does will change that. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't the longest chapter, but it's mostly just a filler. So, I have a question for you guys. Should I do some more fluff filler chapters or do a time skip and get to the Victory Tour right away. Let me know what you guys want to read. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh my God can't believe I got over 100 reviews. Seriously, I love all of you. Thank you to all of you who read and review my story. **

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I wake up to the alarm going off signifying Peeta - and I guess me have to go to the bakery. As the thought hits me it dawns on me I haven't met Peeta's family yet. I've heard stories of his mother and I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting her. Especially if I ever witnessed her harsh words or abuse towards Peeta. I may not have been exactly cared for but never did my father go out of his way to hit me, sure he sent me into the games but he didn't hit me. I can't fathom a parent hitting their own child.

"Morning beautiful." Peeta whispers in my ear pulling my from my thoughts. His breath tickles the back of my neck and a smile automatically appears on my face, as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Morning." I say rolling over so our faces are just inches apart. The closeness causes my heart to beat rapidly in my chest. God, how does he do that?

"Better get ready." He gives me a wink and sits up throwing his good leg over the bed and reaching for his fake one. I sit up sliding myself so I'm behind him with my chin on his shoulder. He slides it on smoothly before reaching an arm behind him and grabbing my waist pulling me towards him.

"You know, I have this feeling your mother and I aren't going to get along so well." I tap his nose as he chuckles leaning his forehead down to rest against mine.

"Why is that?" I see true curiosity in his eyes which causes me to arch an eyebrow.

"Really, Peeta?" Understanding flickers across his face and he sighs. His lips find my temple.

"Whatever she says or does, just don't let it ruin this. Please, Kat?" I blink confused as to why he thinks I'd ever let someone ruin this.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." He leans down kissing me softly.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He flashes a smile that I swear makes my heart stop for a second.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I walk towards the bakery my hand linked with Katniss's. I could tell she was nervous by the death grip she has on my hand. I let out a breathy chuckle which earns me a scowl. I can't help but grin as she does. We walk up the steps and into the bakery. The sweet aroma of bread fills my nostrils and I'm shocked by how much I missed it. I lead Katniss away from the bakery and up the stairs into the living room.

"Dad? Mom? Rye?" I call out softly. Rye of course is the first to appear. He nearly runs into me as he tears around the corner. "Why so excited?" I arch an eyebrow. He just flashes me a toothy grin then turns to Katniss.

"You must be the legendary Katniss." He quirks his eyebrow grinning. I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't say legendary." Katniss replies

"Well, come on everyone in Panem knows who you are. Have since the day you were born." I catch Katniss scuff at this.

"Not something I'm proud of. Anyways you are...?"

"Katniss, that's my brother Rye, and well Rye you know Katniss." He holds his hand out for her and she takes it. He gives it a shake before kissing the back of her hand. She lets out a short laugh.

"I'm sorry. Literally no one had done that before, I certainly didn't expect that from you." I look at Katniss who's expression is amused. Rye turns and punches me in the arm.

"Come on, dude. Treat the lady right. Jeez, it's not enough to admit your feelings on national television and have heated make out sessions on camera in front of the whole country. God, don't you learn?" Rye busts out laughing and I join him.

"Yeah, Peeta. You should take a hint from your brother here." Katniss winks and nudges me playfully, this sends Rye into a whole new fit of laughter.

"Oh, really?" I arch an eyebrow and catch the glint of playfulness in her eyes that I swear came from the seam. She gives a nod and I grab her around the waist tossing her over my shoulder.

"Yeah, bro. Show her how it's really done." I shake my head letting out a chuckle at Rye.

"Peeta Mellark put me down!" Katniss laughs in between the words making her sound completely unconvincing.

"Hello, Peeta." All three of us fall silent and I turn to see my father walking into the room. I set Katniss down and the three of us just kind of look between each other with awkward glances. My dad lets out a chuckle. "Don't let me ruin your guy's fun. I just wanted to meet Katniss, and your mom wanted me to tell you two she wants you in the bakery working in fifteen minutes."

"Katniss can help too, right?" I forgot I hadn't asked permission to give Katniss a job. My dad gives me a warm smile and nods before turning to Katniss.

"Hello, Katniss. It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen Peeta this happy since, well I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." I watch the blush creep onto Katniss's cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Mellark."

"You can call me Johnathon." I smile at the fact my dad is okay with Katniss calling him by her first name.

"Now if you need anything don't be afraid - "

"PEETA AND RYE MELLARK! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

~Katniss's POV~

I'm taken back at the tone Peeta's mother uses. My jaw clenches as she talks to both her sons that way. Reminds me a lot of my father, but that's different. My father is President Snow. Not one fiber in his being is nice. Makes me wonder why he even wanted a kid. He probably was hoping for a son who would carry on what he's started. That's probably why my mother ended up dead. She didn't give him what he wanted, instead she gave him me.

"Hold on, Marla. Peeta's introducing Rye and I to Katniss." Shit. I hear her heavy foot steps stomp up the stairs, clearly she was in a bad mood.

"What's so damn special about this Katniss girl? So, what if Peeta's with her? Who gives a rats ass? It'll probably only last a few weeks anyways." My eyes widen at her tone, and Peeta's arms lock around my waist. He was keeping me from flat out attacking her. I'm also surprised by who unaffected all of them seem by her words.

"Marla, this is Katniss." Johnathon gestures to me. I press my lips in a hard line as she approaches Peeta and I. He let's out a scuff.

"She's not even pretty Peeta. I knew you always had poor judgement, but really the president's daughter?" Peeta's muscles tense around me. If Peeta wasn't holding me in his firm grip I probably would've attacked her ass by now.

"Mom, she's gorgeous come on. I'm jealous of him!" My jaw drops as Rye says this. He's got to be kidding.

"Oh, so you find this thing attractive as well? I thought I raised my sons better than this."

"I'm standing right here, why don't you just insult me to my face?" I snap which makes her spin on her heels and face me again. I match her glare with my own, and if looks could kill we'd both be dead.

"You don't come in _my _house and talk to me like that, little girl." She sneers at me and I have to hold back a childish growl.

"Mom, that's enough. I love her, and she's just like Rye said gorgeous. Inside and out. She's only defending her-" He's cut off as her hand lands squarely on his face. His release on me releases at the impact, and now it's Rye who's holding me back.

"How dare you touch him like that!? He's your son for god's sake! I swear to God if you ever touch him like that again I'll - " Rye releases one hand from my torso clamping it down over my mouth.

"You'll what? Let her say it Rye."

"Marla. That's enough. Let them be." We all look at Johnathon who had remained quiet for the whole encounter. My eyes flit to Peeta to see the red mark on his face. In one way the anger only flares up more, but in another way it disappears. I hated his mom, but I felt awful for causing this to happen.

"Just watch yourself, girl. These are my sons and you're in my house." I smack Rye's hand away now.

"I love your son more than you ever will! I've known Rye for ten minutes and already think he's a great person. You don't deserve to call them your kids. I sure as hell am not letting you hurt Peeta again. As long as I'm around it's not happening. You know what I can do with a bow and arrow." My tone had taken on a menacing sound.

Her glare falters at my tone. Her hand draws back to slap me, but someone catches it. I look up at Peeta.

"Don't touch her." I'm even surprised by the threat in Peeta's tone. Rye releases me.

"Marla. I said that's enough. Let these three get down to the bakery to work. Yes, Katniss is working here and no you can't do anything about it." I'm taken back again. That's all three of the Mellark's who have stood up for me. I stood up for two of them, since they were the only one's being insulted. I see the defeat on Marla's face. She shoots me one more glare then disappears down the hall behind us.

"Are you okay, Peeta?" My hand automatically goes to the red mark on my face. His hand goes over mine and he holds mine there a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He leans down placing a kiss on my nose.

"Well, I don't know about you two lovebirds but I'm going down before we have a repeat of what just happened." Rye walks past us.

"Hey, Rye. Thanks. You too, Mr. - I mean, Johnathon." They both nod giving me a warm smile.

"Hey, anytime Katpiss. You're family now." My mouth falls open at the nickname from Rye.

"Call me that again." He almost looks frightened, but when I laugh he joins in. Peeta's arm finds my waist.

"Welcome to the family, Kat." I can't help but laugh as Peeta whispers this in my ear. Rye was definitely going to be the annoying older brother, that you can't help but love. I knew I wouldn't have a problem with Johnathon, but something told me I'd never be on good terms with Marla.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

Katniss gave up on trying to decorate a cookie a while ago and is now sitting on the counter watching me intently. I look up at her to see flour smeared on her forehead, and spotted all over her hair. For her first time I wasn't surprised that she managed to get flour everywhere. I glance towards the bakery window and see the Everdeen family peering in at the cakes.

"Hey, Kat. Mind going to invite them in?" I jerk my head in the direction of the door and she nods hoping off the counter. As she walks by Rye throws more flour at her, and nearly hits him which makes me laugh.

"Watch yourself mister." You could hear the grin in her voice though. I swear Rye and Katniss were more like siblings then Rye and I were. A few minutes later Mr and Mrs Everdeen walk in following behind a happy Prim.

"Are you Katniss?" Prim asks looking over Katniss quizzically.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Katniss smiles warmly at the little girl. Everyone in the District couldn't help but love Prim.

"I'm Primrose. But, Prim for short. You're really pretty. I see why Peeta likes you so much. He's handsome and you're pretty you two are perfect." Katniss lets out a light laugh.

"You know, you're really pretty too, Prim." I smile watching the exchange. Rye walks over to me with a new tray of cookies and nudges me.

"She's good with kids." He gives me a wink and walks back to the oven. I roll my eyes but chuckle lightly. Katniss ends up talking to the Everdeen's for over an hour as I finish decorating the cookies. I can't help but smile at how she gets along with them so well.

"Hey, little duck I think we'd better get back home. Lady is still sick you know." Mr. Everdeen says, but I can see the reluctance. Prim's face falls and she dives into Katniss's arms giving her a tight hug. I see Katniss's surprise at first, then a wide smile stretches out across her face.

"If you guys ever need anything you can find me here or in the victor's village. Please, don't hesitate to find me. I'd love to talk to you guys some more." I can tell Katniss is genuine, and she truly likes the Everdeen's. Just as she liked my brother and father.

"Maybe sometime I'll show you the woods. I saw you with that bow and arrow. You're a pretty good shot."

"That's a great idea." I call and dust my hands off on my pants as I walk over to them. "I'm sure Katniss will get sick of the bakery at some point and need a break every now and then." I snake my arm around her waist which causes her to look up at me with a smile. I look at her eyes then at Coal's - Mr. Everdeen - the exact same shade of grey. I knew her eyes we seam eyes.

"Bye, Katniss. Bye, Peeta. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Prim chirps and bounces out of the bakery with her parents trailing behind. I hug Katniss's shoulders pulling her into my side and placing a kiss on her temple.

"You know, besides the fight today was a good day. Especially now that I'm a member of your family according to you and Rye." She looks up at me with a wide grin. God, how I'd love to make her an actual part of the family right here right now. I don't doubt that if I did ask her to marry me she'd say yes. I know it sounds like I'm moving so quickly, but ever since that day when I was twelve and gave her that bread I felt a connection with this girl.

I looked around at school for the next week after that day hoping I'd find that girl from behind the bakery. I don't know how many ways I drew her, and how hope felt lost that I'd ever see that girl again. I never expected being reaped would be a blessing in disguise, never expected that it'd put that girl in my arms. I wasn't sure though that she wanted to move that fast since she only developed feelings after our time in the Capitol and the games. My love for this girl though, was unfathomable. Her small arms wrap around my torso.

"I love you, Peeta." A sigh of happiness leaves her lips and I smile widely.

"I love you too, Katniss."

"Gross!" We both turn to see Rye watching with mock sickness on his face.

"Oh, Rye. Just because you don't have someone to say that too doesn't mean you need to be so bitter." I say causing Katniss to laugh. He glares at me.

"Watch it, Peet. Anyways, I was kidding. You two really are something special aren't you?" With that he walks back into the bakery leaving Katniss and I alone again.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to go with writing a few fluff filler chapters...because well, why not admit it Everlark fluff is the best kind of fluff. Don't worry though, the story will pick back up and get more interesting as soon as I get to the Victory Tour. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update...I've been sick. Anyways I decided I should probably finally update.**

* * *

****~Katniss's POV~

I plop down on the couch next to Peeta letting a sigh escape my lips. His arm wraps around my shoulders pulling me into his side. Without hesitation I lean into him.

"I'm sorry." The words flow out without me even thinking about it.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I look up meeting his blue eyes, finding them filled with confusion.

"The fight with your mom. I didn't intend to go to your house and meet your family and end up fighting with one of them." Another sigh escapes my lips as I look down at my hands. I loop and unloop my fingers together.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be apologizing to you." I snort and look up. He couldn't be serious, but as I search his face I find no traces of humor.

"Peeta, you didn't make her say those things. I could've ignored the bitch." I watch as Peeta purses his lips. I bite my lip feeling bad about calling his mom a bitch in front of him, although honestly I didn't think he'd care with the way she slapped him. "Sorry." I mumble looking down again.

"Kat, stop saying you're sorry. You have every right to think that, in fact most people do. But, she's my mom and even if she isn't the nicest person in the world I love her." How was he so genuine and so sweet? My father disliked me and I returned the feelings. Peeta's mother dislikes him, but he still finds it in him to love her.

"You really make me feel like a bad person." I mutter. His hand shifts to under my chin and lifts it forcing me to look at him.

"Katniss, you're not even close to a bad person. You may be a little snarky, and have a lot of attitude but that's why I love you." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. He's done it again, completely making my heart melt. I lean in closing the gap between our lips. His arms snake around my waist pulling me into his chest, letting out bodies mold together. The kiss brings out that burning passion again.

~Peeta's POV~

The way her lips, and body mold with mind sends a shiver up my spine. I try to pull her closer my arms tightening around her waist. I almost gasp as her tongue traces my bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. I part my lips letting her in. We explore each other's mouths, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Damn it." I mutter against her lips which causes her to laugh lightly. I smirk at her as she pulls away and gets up. My eyes follow her all the way to the door. Her long brown wavy hair falling in beautiful, shiny, dark cascades down her back framing her face perfectly.

"Is my brother here? He wasn't at his house." I run my hands over my face groaning when I hear Rye's voice. Of course he'd be the one to interrupt us. I sigh pushing myself off the couch to join Katniss at the door.

"What do you want?" I say in an almost snappy tone. His face flickers with surprise which he quickly covers, even Katniss has surprise on her face.

"Dad wants to know if you two want to have dinner with us." He folds his arms over his chest. I purse my lips looking to Katniss. Her face grows hard and I can tell she was thinking of her last encounter with my mom this morning.

"Will mom be there?" I arch an eyebrow, only asking for Katniss's sake. Rye shrugs and glances towards Katniss.

"Depends. She might not when she see's Katpiss eating over." I hold back a chuckle at Katniss's glare at the nickname.

"Learn my name, kid." She snaps. Rye and I exchange a look and start laughing. This earns me an elbow in the arm from Katniss. I grin and wrap my arm around her waist. She tries to resist but ends up giving up.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Rye grins and I look at Katniss who's still scowling.

"Better hope the wicked witch of the west isn't there." Katniss spins on her heel and leaves the door back to the couch.

"She's irritable, but I'm still kind of jealous." I roll my eyes letting out a chuckle.

"Hands off, she's mine." He grins at me when I say this.

"I can look, but I won't touch. I'll let you two get back to shoving your tongues down each other's throats." My mouth falls open for a split second. There was no way he saw that. "Think I'm stupid little brother? The glare she gave me when she opened the door, and the way her shirt was twisted gave it all away."

"You really pay attention don't you?" I arch an eyebrow shaking my head.

"How can you not? She's on fire." Rye laughs at his on joke and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, Rye!" I chuckle as Katniss screams this from the living room. I glance back to see her waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you two continue your fun. See you at seven." With that he turns and bounds off the porch jogging down the street. I close the door sighing in relief and make my way back to Katniss.

~Katniss's POV~

Rye was really going to hear it from me later. Especially for interrupting Peeta and I. His kiss still tingled on my lips, so the moment he sits down I press my lips to his hungrily. At first I can feel he's surprised, but quickly he returns the passion and hunger. I twist so I'm on his lap keeping my lips on his. His hands find my waist, resting on the exposed skin from where my shirt had lifted.

"Kat..." Peeta whispers against my lips pulling away slightly. I whimper almost silently. "Kat..." He tries again and I sigh in frustration pulling away.

"What?" I snap and he smirks as I do. I arch an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Let's not go where I think this is going." I glare at him.

"Why do you think this is going anywhere?" I cross my arms defensively waiting for him to answer.

"Oh, so you're trying to tell me it's not?" I scowl and nod. "Somehow I don't believe you." He trails his right index finger up my side lightly, and almost teasingly. I smack his hand away squirming wanting more, but not wanting him to see the effect he had on me. He only smirks more. He could read me to well. He does it again this time with his left hand. That wasn't fair. Without thinking I crash my lips to his again and knot my fingers in the back of his hair making it harder for him to let go.

His hand moves from my side and slides up my back until his hands are in my long hair as well. We let our tongues dance and I whimper his name against his lips. This only causes him to chuckle. There's another knock on the door causing us to pull away again.

"I swear to God, if that's your brother I'll kill him." I say it seriously but something in my expression causes Peeta to burst out laughing. I shoot him a glare and climb off his lap making my way to the door. I sigh irritably as I fling open the door.

"What do you wa-. Oh." I stop when I notice that it's Seneca. What on earth was he doing here?

"Katniss, you two" he jabs his finger in Peeta's direction. "May have a problem." I look at him confused waiting for him to continue. "Mind if I come in and talk to both of you?" I nod and step away from the door letting him in. I follow him into the living room and resume my spot next to Peeta. His arm wraps around my waist instantly.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"Look, you both know about the uprising in District Eleven. Your father thought it was because he sent you in there, but it was because of what you did for Rue. Other Districts were upset over you being sent in there, but you did for Rue has caused a complete uprising in Eleven, and you can bet your dad's not happy. He's even more unhappy with me for letting you live, Peeta." I instantly feel anger rise in me.

"So you're saying he wants Peeta dead?" I half screech the words looking as Seneca in disbelief. "He should know that he would sure as hell have a rebellion on his hands if he killed Peeta. I would make damned sure of it." I stand up half yelling now. Peeta pulls me back down onto the couch trying to calm me down.

"He knows that, that's why he isn't going to anything. But, when you go on the Victory Tour you better make sure you calm down the districts who are unhappy but assuring your love for that boy is what made you go in the arena."

~Peeta's POV~

I let what Seneca says sink in. It all makes perfect sense. I just don't see why they all seemed to care so much. It's not like we really did anything rebellious in the arena. Other than being in love, which had never happened before in the history of the games.

"So our love is the only thing that can stop it?" I ask slowly making sure I'm asking the right thing. Seneca gives a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, part of the problem was your love. Katniss showed an extreme amount of rebellion trying to keep you safe, and she succeed. Which shows the Districts that the Capitol can't control everything. If the President's own daughter can pull a fast one on him, and save your life why wouldn't the Districts think they could overthrow the capitol?" I nod. It made perfect sense really.

"I don't want Peeta to have anything to do with this. I created this mess, I need to fix it. I will not put him in harms way either." I look at Katniss who's scowling intently as Seneca. I know that she knows none of this is his fault, but he was the only one here to really take it out on.

"Well, you might not have a choice. Don't shoot the messenger." Seneca puts his hands up almost in mock defense. I could see what he meant, and where he was coming from. Katniss's love for me started something, and now she had to use that same love to stop it. Although, judging by her face she didn't want to stop it. Which could be extremely dangerous for the both of us. If she doesn't do as her father wants, we could both be dead. She may be worried about my life, but she wasn't too concerned about hers which bothers me.

"You better perform, Katniss. Or your in for a world of hell. Your father will make your life miserable, and he knows your weakness." I look at him confused. Katniss had a weakness? Other than her moment of weakness in the arena she hasn't shown any sign of weakness.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" She challenges. I look at her and judge her face, by the look in her eyes I knew she knew exactly what he weakness was. She just doesn't believe her father knows it.

"Peeta."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, on the update. School's been a pain in my ass, and I'll just admit it I'm a major procrastinator. So, again I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

_Peeta. _Have I made it that obvious? My head spins and I try to wrap my head around the fact that my father knows exactly how to break me. My eyes flit to Peeta's face and back down. I was completely helpless now. I had no other option but to perform as my father wants, because if I don't Peeta's dead, and that is not something I think I could deal with.

"How?" My voice breaks and the word comes out strained. I internally scold myself for confirming what Seneca already knew. What all of Panem probably knew. Katniss Snow has a weakness, and I hated myself for it.

"Katniss, you don't exactly make it a secret. Everyone with eyes could see how much you love this boy." Seneca jabs his finger in Peeta's direction. Peeta remains silent next to me which irritates me a bit, even though all of this is on me. It's not Peeta everyone has a problem with.

"How ironic, the president's daughter is the one to start an uprising. That's a bit of a twist, isn't it?" I can't help but say it. I laugh, and I realize maybe I'm not completely sane. Seneca just shakes his head as I laugh, and Peeta's arm wraps around my shoulders tightly pulling me into his side.

"Katniss, this is serious damn it." I lean into Peeta's side letting out a defeated sigh. What on earth was I going to do? No. That's not even a question anymore. I'd do as my father wants or we all end up dead. Period. Well, at least Peeta and Seneca would. I'd be left alive to live with the pain. Seneca rises running his hands over his face tiredly.

"Step out of line and we're all dead. Keep that in mind. If you value this boys life, I suggest you perform as your father wants. Not that I agree with it, I just don't want to see either of you hurt." I watch in shock as he turns on his heel and exits the house.

~Peeta's POV~

I tighten my grip on Katniss's shoulders and press my lips to her temple rubbing my hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"Peeta, how are you so calm!?" Katniss pushes my arm off of her standing up. She quickly spins to face me her eyes almost accusing.

"Because it's my life on the line not yours." She opens her mouth to reply then shut it as surprise colors her face. She clearly hadn't been expecting I say that. "Kat, I'd like to point out you're not the only one here who values the other's life more than their own." I stand up and put a hand on her arm which she shakes off.

"Peeta, you have people outside of me, why am I first?" Her grey eyes bore into mine causing my head to spin from the intensity or her stare. How did she not know? Haven't I told her how I've loved her from the moment I met her outside my bakery.

"Katniss are you that blind? I love you more than anything, alright? And more than anyone so don't give me that shit about having other people. Just because I have a family and I have friends doesn't mean I don't love you more than all of them combined. I know what that sounds like, but it's true and I don't know what it will take for you to see that."

This time when my arm encircles her waist she doesn't reject me. She looks too stunned. I don't know why she would be, but she won't forget it this time. I lean down inching my lips closer to hers when she pulls away. God she's so stubborn.

"You may not care Peeta but I do." I watch as she turns and storms out of the house. I blink unsure of where she's going since this is her house. I sigh and run after her.

~Katniss's POV~

I hate fighting with Peeta, but it was necessary. He needed to understand that I care, that I would be beyond repair if he died but for some reason he doesn't see it the like rest of the country. I continue walking towards the town ignoring the storm clouds over hear. I couldn't care less if it rained. Maybe if I was better at voicing my feelings and my weakness's he'd see this. But, I guess that's another weakness of mine, afraid of being viewed as weak.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice calls from behind me and I almost stop but decide against it. Peeta yelling my name draws attention. I keep walking until I stumble along a patch off greenery. For a second my fear and anger disappear as curiosity takes over. I walk towards a group of trees and push through them. A gasp leaves my lips as I take in my surroundings.

Beautiful flowers hand from vines falling down the tress, a small bright blue pond - the color of Peeta's eyes - in the middle, with lily pads spotting it like the back of a Dalmatian. I walk in all the way and sit down in front of the pond sighing. About five minutes later I hear Peeta entering behind me I pretend to ignore him, which becomes hard when his arms encircle me. I sigh giving in and melt into his arms.

"Why do you do this to me?" My voice is almost inaudible as I speak my eyes still trained on the glistening blue pond in front of me. Thunder rumbles and I wrinkle my nose as the first rain drop hits the tip of it.

"Do what?" His voice is right behind my ear, his breath tickling the back of my neck as he speaks in a hushed tone. My eyes flutter shut involuntarily as I take in this moment, and block out the rain that's beginning to spot my body with tiny droplets of water. They're cold as they fall on my bare skin, and raise goosebumps where ever they land.

"Drive me crazy. My father is right. You're my weakness. I hate admitting it, and hate myself for having a weakness but - " I'm cut off by a soft chuckle escaping his lips. I turn to scowl at him for laughing but see a soft smile playing on his lips which tells me he's not laughing at me.

"Kat, weakness's make you human. I'd think there was something wrong if you didn't have any and let me tell you I'm more than pleased to be your weakness." I try to fight the smile that tugs the corner of my lips upward but find that to be impossible.

"Yes, but by having a weakness means you can be broken. I'd rather not be broken." Peeta's lips graze my temple as I speak making it hard to think.

"Well, you don't have to worry because I promise I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me, and you're happy with me I'm not leaving your side." He slides me into his lap his arms wrapping firmly around my torso.

"First, you don't have much choice when it comes to my father. Second, I'll always want you, and I'll always be happy for you." I feel my cheeks burn admitting this out loud. Mentally I scold myself for being such a wimp when it comes to feelings.

"Trust me, when it comes down to being with you, I'll be able to do anything. Even get away from your father." I just shake my head. He knew just as well as me that, that wasn't how things work but his words were meant to comfort me, to make me feel better about the whole thing. Rain starts pouring down but neither of us mention it. Peeta's words still hang in the air, words that are empty promises, but meant to comfort me. So, for now I allow them in, I let them comfort me. But I don't get too attached to these words, because if I do one day they'll be the words that destroy me.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school stuff and then I've been getting excited over Breaking Dawn coming out this week. So, I've kind of been putting off writing. Again, I'm sorry and hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I wake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I let out a soft sigh as I sit up. Today is the start of the Victory Tour. I was slightly afraid it would ruin my relationship with Katniss, though she promised nothing could ruin our relationship. I don't believe her though, her father could do just about anything. I jump at the sound of a knock on the door, before a smile eases it's way across my lips. I pull on my fake leg and walk quickly down the stairs careful not to fall. I lurch the door open and pull Katniss into a hug.

"Hey, beautiful." I whisper into her hair. I can feel her lips curve into a smile against my neck.

"Hey." She whispers and pulls away slightly. I brush hair from her face and place a light kiss on her lips.

"Are you ready for today?" I pull back meeting her eyes with mine. Those grey eyes that can knock the breath out of me every time they look at me.

"No, not really." She shakes her head pursing her lips slightly. "I'm just glad you'll be there with me." Her lips turn up at the sides just slightly.

"I'll always be there with you. I promise." I lean done placing one more kiss on her lips. As I go to pull away she pulls me back, fiercely crushing her lips to mine. I'm almost taken by surprise at her urgency.

"I love you." She whispers finally pulling back. I can't help the smile the makes it's way across my lips every time she says it. I lift my hand tracing the outline of her jaw and up brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, beautiful." A light pink colors her cheeks and I gently brush the back of my hand over her colored cheeks. She closes her eyes leaning her face against my hand letting out a sigh. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." I whisper soothingly. I notice her lips turn up again at the sides and her eyes flutter open.

"I'm going to go visit the Everdeen's for a bit, and I'll meet you at the bakery." I cup her face between my hands and smile.

"I'll see you at the bakery. Though, it won't be for long 'cause our stylists will be here at one. Don't forget that, or Effie will have a fit." I wink at her which causes a light charming laugh to leave her lips.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" A smirk takes over her features as she pulls away. "See you soon." With that she turns waving at me and makes her way down the street. A cold gust of wind brushes my face biting at my skin. I look up and notice the grey clouds just as the first snow flake lands on my nose.

~Katniss's POV~

I knock lightly on the Everdeen's door. Ever since I had gotten to know them at the bakery I really enjoyed being around them. They were exactly what a family should be like. Peeta's family would be a perfect family as well, if his mother wasn't such a bitch. Prim became like a little sister to me. She was pretty impossible not to love. The way her parents looked at each other was amazing. It was nothing but love, and I always find myself hoping when people see me and Peeta they can see the love we have for each other, just like you can with Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen. The door lurches open pulling me from my thoughts cold wind hitting my back, and snow falling in my hair.

"Katniss!" Prim throws her thin arms around my waist in a tight hug. A smile finds it's way across my lips and I quickly reciprocate the hug.

"Hey, there." She looks up at me with blue eyes and a wide smile. Her eyes weren't as blue as Peeta's, they had a hint of grey in them that dulled down the color.

"Look who Prim found." I glance up and grin when I see Mr. Everdeen and Mrs. Everdeen. They treated me like I was their daughter as well, and I could almost say they were the closest thing I had to a family, but the Mellark's were. Well, at least most of them

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to come say good bye before Peeta and I go on the Victory Tour later today. I know Peeta would've come too, but you know his mother." Venom leaks into my voice as I mention his mother.

"Ah, yes. Tell him we understand and we'll see him soon then for us, will you?" I give a light nod and a soft smile.

"Of course. Anyways, I should probably be going to the bakery. I'll see you guys soon." I step in the house and give both Mr and Mrs. Everdeen a hug. Prim demands one last hug causing me to laugh.

"Don't get too cold walking to the bakery." I grin at Mr. Everdeen and nod.

"I'll try not too. Bye, guys." With that I walk out of the house and find to my surprise that a thin layer of snow has already covered the ground. I pull up the hood of my jacket as I groan. I let out a frustrated sigh and make my way towards the bakery.

~Peeta's POV~

"Peeta Mellark!" I let out a groan and glance at the clock. I was only three minutes late. "Rye! Have you seen Peeta!?" I purse my lips walking into the kitchen.

"Chill, mom he just got here. It's snowing it takes a little longer to get here." I throw Rye a quick grateful smile. He tried to defend me at times when it came to my mother, she never really went after him physically it was only verbally. He was the lucky one.

"Don't tell me to chill, Rye Mellark." Mom snaps walking hastily into the kitchen. "You." She jabs her finger in my direction and I wait for the yelling that was sure to come. She didn't have the guts to do anything when Katniss was around, but on rare times like now she let it all out.

"I'm sorry, mom." I duck my head walking towards my apron.

"Thanks to you, I won't have any help except Rye in the bakery. God, Peeta why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass? Let your little brat of a girlfriend go on the Victory Tour for you." I spin facing her. I _hated _when she insulted Katniss.

"She's not a brat, and I don't have a choice." I keep my tone smooth and calm trying to keep her from seeing she's getting to me.

"You and I both know she's the biggest brat in all of Panem. She just waltzed into my family, and took over. Especially, you. You couldn't give a damn about all this anymore because of her. You just wait, one day she'll open her eyes and realize there's someone much better out there for her and you'll be left alone with nothing. She doesn't love you. She doesn't - "

"Excuse you?" Mom is cut off by the voice I would know anywhere. The voice of my favorite person. Her words hurt me though, because it's true there's someone better out there for Katniss, and I was selfish enough to hope she didn't realize this.

"You have no right to dictate what I feel to him. He's smart enough to know that every word you just uttered is a lie. He loves this family, and this bakery. He also loves me, and you're just a jealous bitch because he cares for something outside of you and your business. Another thing, there is _no one_ better than Peeta out there. I love Peeta more than anyone, and always will. So, I suggest you shut your mouth and stop feeding him lies."

I glance towards Katniss and see instantly every word she uttered she meant. The pain my mom's words had inflicted disappears instantly. I felt stupid all of sudden for doubting her because of my mom.

"You have no right to come in here and talk to me that way, and you'll see one day there's someone much better than him. You mark my words, brat." Mom raises a hand and I know what she intends to do. I dive in front of Katniss taking a smack across my cheek. "Peeta, you're always getting in the way."

"You're not going to touch Katniss. I forbid it. Do what you want to me, but you're not laying a finger on her. I'm not stupid, I know what Katniss said was what she meant. She's a terrible liar, she loves me and I love her. Let it go." I grip Katniss's wrists behind me keeping her from doing something stupid. She hasn't been in the same room as my mom since the first time the met. My mom gives one last glare and storms out of the kitchen making sure to slam the door behind her. I release my grip on Katniss's wrists and turn to her.

"Peeta, why did you do that? I could've taken the hit. I feel awful." Katniss touches her fingers lightly to my cheek, erasing the stinging feeling.

"Don't, Kat. Really. I'd much rather have myself get hurt, then see you get hurt. Especially if there's something I can do about it. I couldn't live with myself if there was something I could do and just stood there." I place my hand on her waist pulling her close.

"Please, Peeta don't. I hate seeing you get hurt for me. Just, please don't. I can take her if I need to." I chuckle lightly and shake my head. There was no way I would agree to letting her get hurt.

"Hey, Katpiss, Peet. This love fest is grossing me out can you two just go on your tour already?" Katniss and I pull apart turning towards Rye at the same time.

"Awe, Rye just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to be bitter." Rye scuffs rolling his eyes. I press my lips together to hold in a laugh. Everyone knew Rye had a thing for Katniss. I tease him about it whenever she isn't around.

"Whatever." Rye stalks out of the kitchen and Katniss turns to me with a grin.

"I don't see what he likes so much about me." She snickers and lightly and I smirk pulling her close.

"He sees exactly what I see."

"Oh, and what exactly is that?" She challenges with a grin.

"A beautiful girl, inside and out. Someone who's brave, and independent, stubborn as hell, tough, but sweet at times. Someone who is perfect flaws and all." She smiles her cheeks flushing red. "And, I love that girl more than she'll ever know."

"How did she ever get so lucky to have you?" She gives me a wink and presses her lips to mine her arms winding around my neck. When we pull apart my eyes drift to the clock.

"We'd better start heading back. Our stylists should be here in an hour."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, this may not be the best chapter ever, my mind is a little too full off Breaking Dawn. Ha...If any of you have seen it, what was your reaction to the surprise? I'm curious...Also, have you all seen the teaser trailer for Catching Fire? Anyways, on to the chapter. **

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I unsuccessfully try to keep the scowl off my face as my prep team works on making me 'pretty'. I purse my lips, they aren't suppose to be my prep team. They were Madge's, until I decided Peeta needed to be the one to be saved.

"Katniss, you need to take better care of your nails." I roll my eyes at Octavia I had a lot more things on my mind other then the state of my nails. Especially, with my father's threat hanging over my head. I decide to ignore it and resume my scowl.

"Alright, I think it's time to hand her over to Cinna." Venia steps back examining me before nodding approvingly. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia scurry out of them room. A sigh of relief leaves my lips. I cross my arms over my chest tapping my foot. My eyes drift to the clock. 3:00. We had an hour before the camera's would be here. I wasn't looking forward to going on this Victory Tour. Especially since I'm not even a victor.

Although, knowing that Peeta is going makes me feel the need to be there. I wouldn't make him face it alone. I know all too well how the Victory Tour's ago. Depending on the person they're either filled with celebration, or regret. With Peeta I know it'd be regret. Though he never killed anyone, he still feels he should've saved some of them. Especially Rue who was his ally.

The thought of Rue sends a stabbing pain of guilt through me. I couldn't save her, and even if I could've it wouldn't have helped me in trying to save Peeta. I was certain my father would make sure to show the video of Rue dying, just to see me break. Maybe even see Peeta break. I wouldn't stand for this. It was all so wrong, and unjust.

"There's my victor." I spin as Cinna's voice fills the room.

"I'm not a victor." I mumble looking down. I really hated being referred to as that. I wasn't even an official tribute of the games. I don't come from the Districts, it shouldn't count. Yet, somehow I did more damage, and killed more people then at least seventy-five percent of the actual tributes in there. I was worse than a career.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Now let's get you dressed." I nod deciding against saying anything. I could argue and tell him there's no reason to be sorry but what would be the point in that?

~Peeta's POV~

I find myself prepped and dressed quickly. My prep team worked fast. Now I had nothing to do but walk around the house aimlessly waiting for the camera's to come. Effie of course wouldn't allow me to go see Katniss because our reunion is suppose to be on camera. Although, it's not much of a reunion. We spend almost every minutes possible with each other.

"Peeta, why don't you drink some water to calm yourself down?" Portia holds out a clear glass of water towards me. I hesitate but take it anyways. If it didn't work to calm my nerves then it would for sure quench my thirst. All too soon there's a knock on the door signifying that the camera's were here. I let out a sigh straightening the collar of my shirt, and fixing my jacket sleeves.

"Ready?" Haymitch walks in about five seconds later. I give a terse nod of my head and take a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Let's get this over with."

"Just be yourselves on camera." I nod. Like I hadn't planned on that. Katniss's father was pretty much counting on that anyways. I really couldn't care less what her father wanted, but my life and Katniss's life depended on it. Katniss hates letting people in on our feelings, and our relationship but she doesn't have a choice now. Haymitch half shoves me out the door.

It takes me a moment to compose my face, but I find I don't need to work at a smile when I see Katniss. The smile spreads across my lips naturally, taking over my features as it always does every time I see her. Her grey eyes meet mine and she mirror's my smile not a second later. Her brown hair is pushed back in a yellow head band, and falls freely down her back in long dark waves. She has a winter jacket on lines with fur along the edges. She always takes my breath away.

We both walk towards each other, and I almost forget the cameras are even there. She dives into my arms quickly and forcefully causing me to lose balance on my fake leg. We fall backwards into the snow, and laugh. The laughing only lasts a second because her lips find mine quickly. My arm tighten around her as the world disappears and it's just us.

"We better get on our way." Effie chirps pulling me back to reality. Katniss pushes off of me standing up. I just grin at her like an idiot before she offers me a hand. I can tell by the way her lips are pressed together she's suppressing a laugh.

~Katniss's POV~

Without even thinking about my hand finds Peeta's, our fingers lacing together without a seconds hesitation. I try to forget that we have camera's capturing our every breath, but find it a little impossible. I try again without success to keep a scowl off my face. I wasn't good at this like Peeta is, but for both our sake's I was going to have to learn, and learn quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

~Katniss's POV~

My hand connects with the wooden table causing a loud smack to ring throughout the train cart.

"No," I snap at Effie, who flinched when my hand connected with the table. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Katniss, you two _need _to show all of your love when on camera if you want to satisfy your father." Effie's voice is softer when she speaks, almost normal.

"But no one deserves to see it. They can keep their nosy asses out of my relationship." Peeta's arms wrap around my waist from behind. His breath tickles my ear.

"Kat, we don't have a choice." His voice is hushed, and only audible to me. I close my eyes letting out a long sigh. I rub my temples in small circular motions, trying to ease my headache.

"Awe, see. Right there. You two are so adorable." I open my eyes to find Effie returned to her usual state. I shake my head as I pull away from Peeta, leaving the train cart all together. I find myself in my room. I plop down on the bed a heavy sigh escaping my lips. I'd say I hate my father, but to hate someone involved caring in some way and honestly I couldn't even find it in me to care.

"Kat?" The door opens and Peeta walks in. I push myself into a sitting position sliding over to make room for him on the bed. His arm encircles my waist pulling me into his side as he sits. I pull him back so we're lying on the bed instead. I bury my face against his chest, his strong arms wrapped firmly around me.

"Peeta, I love you." I close my eyes wriggling my way closer to him. His lips touch the top of my head gently.

"I love you too, Kat." I feel my lips turn up into a smile involuntarily, like they always seemed to when it came to him.

~Peeta's POV~

I run my fingers through the ends of Katniss's hair, resting my chin on the top of her head. I was aware as to how much she hated the Capitol - or anyone for that matter knowing details about our relationship, but I knew what I wanted to do. I wish I could tell her, but then it wouldn't be a surprise, but I also worried as to whether or not she'd just think it was for the camera's or real.

"Katniss, know anything and everything I say - or ask you I mean. None of it is for the camera's, alright?" Hopefully she would remember this during our interview, and know that what I intend to ask is real. I'd rather not do it on camera, in front of all of Panem but if she said yes, then maybe just maybe her father would get off our backs.

"Same goes for me." Her breath tickles my neck, her words making me smile.

"Just keep that in mind. Please?" She pulls back slightly, looking up at me with mesmerizing grey eyes.

"I will. Why are telling me this, though?"

"Just in case I say anything that may seem like it's for the camera, I won't you to know it's not." She nods and leans up her lips meeting mine. I run my hand up her side deepening the kiss. I would never get enough of this girl, that was for sure.

~Katniss's POV~

"Peeta! Katniss!" I groan pulling away from Peeta as Effie yells our names.

"It's probably time to eat." I roll my eyes as I slide off the bed. I'd much rather stay here with Peeta, but it seemed that wasn't an option. Peeta stands up, our hands finding each other as we walk towards the dinner cart. Haymitch and Effie are both sitting down already and eating.

I sit down across from Haymitch, Peeta sitting on my left. Dinner is quiet and short. Peeta and Effie try to make conversation every now and then, but the conversations quickly die out. It was easy to tell that no one wanted to be here, well maybe Effie did but I couldn't be sure. The train stops, causing all four of us to be confused. Effie though, takes it to another level.

"God, no one cares." I stomp out of the train, leaving my food half untouched. I step outside, a warm wind hitting my face. I walk until the train is out of sight, and find a large rock to sit out. I lean against a tree closing my eyes. After a few minutes I hear someone sit down next to me. I reopen my eyes and to my relief see it's Peeta. "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't me you yelled at. You'd probably better apologize to Effie though." His hand takes mine, our fingers lacing together. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, probably." I give my shoulders a slight shrug as he kisses the top of my head. "Well I guess I'd better go say sorry." I stand up, keeping our fingers intertwined. We walk back to the train, talking about nothing really. I look towards Effie as soon as we step onto the train.

"I'm sorry, Effie. I'm just a little frustrated with this Victory Tour." Her face brightens automatically, and she goes into a five minute lecture about keeping on time, and manners. I tune her out until she's done and walk towards my room to be with Peeta, and only Peeta. The only person I wanted to be with.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's not the best or longest chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. **


	27. Chapter 27

~Katniss's POV~

I sit silently as Cinna works on my hair, turning my brown waves into perfect ringlets. I wasn't much a fan of being prepped and styled. I was so unlike the other people of the Capitol. It's kind of funny because I grew up in the Capitol, but I grew up hating it. I guess seeing how the other districts were treated and the cruelty of the Hunger Games I just naturally hated the Capitol. Well, of course there were decent people like Cinna, Portia, and even Seneca.

"Know what you're going to say?" Cinna's voice pulls me back to reality I give my shoulder a slight shrug.

"I'd rather not say anything at all, honestly." I know that, that was a horrible thing to say especially since it was Rue's district. After what I did for her it'd be wrong to not say anything.

"But you're going to anyways, aren't you?" It wasn't a warning, like some people may have given me. He was just truly curious of the answer.

"Yeah. I have to. Especially for Rue." My voice drops at the end to a whisper. It was still a memory I didn't want to go back to. Having a young twelve year old girl die in front of you is simply a scarring experience. Although, I was glad I was there to be with her. I wanted to apologize to her for my father's cruelty, for him throwing her into the games but I couldn't. Not on camera.

"Well, good luck." My eyes lift, meeting Cinna's in the mirror. A small sympathetic smile is painted on his face. I quickly return his smile.

~Peeta's POV~

I walk towards the back of train idly, waiting for Cinna to finish getting Katniss ready. It always took less time to get me ready. I didn't need makeup, or have to have my hair styled elaborately. I guess in that way I was lucky. I turn when I hear the door open and am once again struck by Katniss's beauty. Her hair falls in perfect ringlets down her back, framing her face. Her red dress flows down to her knees, hugging her body perfectly.

"Wow, you look amazing." I stammer foolishly. A hint of red colors her cheeks as she smiles.

"You don't look so bad yourself." A light chuckle leaves my lips as she walks over to me.

"I'd say you look better." She rolls her eyes placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Whatever you say." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. My arms wind around her waist pulling her in close to me. My lips barley brush hers when Haymitch calls for us.

"Katniss! Peeta! Stop messing around, we're almost there!" I sigh inwardly, slipping my hand into Katniss's. We walk reluctantly towards the front of the train where Haymitch and Effie are waiting with impatient scowls.

"Sorry, Haymitch," I speak softly not really sorry at all. Katniss and I go to the window and watch endless amounts of fields go by. Fields filled with children and adults alike. Katniss being the president's daughter had to have been here before, but I have never seen it. The only thing I've seen if the square during the reaping recaps.

"There's so many people. Five times the amount in District Twelve," I say not to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, and they're all treated like shit." Katniss's voice is almost emotionless, but I can just barley catch the anger behind her words. We pull into the station after a few moments of silence. Effie ushers us off the train only for us to be lead by peacekeepers to the back of the Justice building. I put myself between Katniss and the peacekeeper's to keep her blocked from them.

~Katniss's POV~

I hold back a sigh of irritation as the peacekeepers shuffle us forward almost impatiently.

"We know where to go, okay?" I snap at the peacekeepers, though Peeta is determined to be between the peacekeepers and I. It's almost kind of amusing, but not quite. Not in this situation. The peacekeepers back off as I say this. A slight smirk crosses my face as they do. Peeta's hand rests on the small of my back protectively as we move forward. Haymitch and Effie remain silent until we're inside.

"How rude," Effie huffs once the large doors close behind us. I exchange a glance with Peeta, pressing my lips in a tight line to keep from laughing.

"The should apologize," I say turning my gaze back to Effie. After my outburst earlier it was probably better to kiss ass. Her face brightens considerably.

"Don't worry about me, dear. Do you know what you're going to say?" I look down shuffling my feet awkwardly. Honestly, I had not one idea as to what I was going to say. Seneca warned me that I would need to lie. I don't see why though.

"No. I was going to just kind of wing it." Peeta gives a cough to cover a laugh as Effie gives the expression as if someone just got shot.

"Katniss, you're the president's daughter. You should know a think or two about speeches." I shake my head giving a roll of my eyes.

"Honestly, Effie. Who cares? Anything I say isn't going to change their minds." My tone comes out harsher then intended. Before Effie could get any other lectures in peacekeepers usher us out the doors and onto a stage. I'm startled by the amount of people in the audience. Especially after seeing the large amounts of people in the fields. Peeta's arm goes protectively around my waist almost instantly.

The mayor talks for a few minutes before Peeta and I are handed roses and a plaque. I wrinkle my nose as the scent of roses wafts to my nose. It smelt way too much like home for my liking. I stand back silently letting Peeta deliver a flawless speech. Yet, when he's done speaking I can't seem to just walk away. Not with Rue's family looking at me.

"I have something to say."

~Peeta's POV~

When Katniss speaks I'm almost taken back, surprised by how the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, that what I did got your - your children killed. I was drawn to Peeta from an encounter I had with him when I was young and visiting District Twelve. I had some kind of connection to him and I just needed to keep him safe. Rue, and Thresh didn't deserve to die. I had never felt worse in my life then when I held Rue in my arms as she died." Katniss pauses taking a deep shaky breath. I keep my arm around her waist to offer her support.

"Thresh and Rue were taken from you in the cruelest way imaginable. Murder. I was at fault just as much as the people who killed them. I needed to keep Peeta safe, and because of that need your children were murdered and I can not express how sorry I am. I don't regret saving Peeta, which I guess makes me my father's daughter doesn't it?" Her words stun me, leaving me almost shocked. I hadn't realized she could move people with words like I could.

"Anyways, I want to thank all you amazing people for your hard work, for your children, and for your understanding. I know my apologies aren't going to bring them back, but I hope it can make you grieve a little easier. I know most of you have fallen in love at some point, so if you had a choice between saving the one you love or saving another who would you choose? I chose Peeta, and I hope you can understand and see how sorry I am." Katniss pulls away from the microphone clutching the flowers to her chest.

"I'd like to add one last thing. We would like to give some of our winning's every month to the families or Rue and Thresh." Katniss's brown eyes flit up to mine, a sad smile crossing her face. She leans up placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," she adds. As she does someone lets out a all too familiar four note whistle. Soon the whole audience is whistling and saluting Katniss. I look towards Katniss and notice all the color drained from her face.

~Katniss's POV~

As soon as the first whistle was blown I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Anything I say now would be useless I can't take back what I said. It's too late. I ignited the flame, I fed the flame just what it needed when I was suppose to diminish it. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes as I glance over to Peeta and pray to God I did not just guarantee his death.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update. School got really busy with finals and all that stupid stuff, but now I'm off for two and a half week and have plenty of time to get a lot of updates done. (Hopefully) Thank you all for reviewing, and reading, and following, and favoriting my story. Means so much! Please continue to review and let me know what you do and don't like. Anyways, hope you all had a good Christmas. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

~Peeta's POV~

Katniss and I are quickly led back inside the Justice Building just as a gun shot sounds. Katniss shrinks against my body, my arm tightening around her. I can feel her arm shaking slightly under my hand. I just knew she was going to blame herself for this.

"What happened? The cameras were shot off after Katniss's beautiful speech," Effie says looking between Katniss and I.

"You two with me now," Haymitch's voice was hard and demanding. He waved for us to follow after him. Katniss looks up at me her grey eyes filled with dread. I lean down so my lips are at her ear.

"It's not your fault. You tried." She just shakes her head.

"That's not what I'm worried about," her voice is hushed just quiet enough for me to hear. Haymitch a door to a room almost stomping in.

"What were you thinking Katniss?" Katniss pulls away from me at this clearly irritated now.

"Excuse me. I was just doing what I was told to do. I'm sorry if they took it the wrong way. That's not exactly my fault is it?" Katniss's voice comes out defensive and snappy. Haymitch seems unaffected.

"'Murder.' That's exactly what you called it, sweetheart. Hate to break it to you but you just threw fuel into a fire." I watch as the two stare each other down.

"You told me to speak. I was more than okay with sitting back silently." Katniss's hands rest on his hips as she glares at Haymitch.

"Next time say something like lover boy says. He knows what he's doing," Haymitch jabs a finger in my direction as he says this.

"Are you serious? I'm probably more trained in the public speaking area than he is," she snaps.

"Shut up you two!" I say stepping forward my arm going around Katniss's waist to pull her back. She pulls away from me though. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Peeta but this is mine and Haymitch's fight," I'm taken back by the snappiness she uses with me.

"Look Katniss. The boy is right now's not the time to have this fight. We have a fire to control and so far you're not going that." Katniss throws her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up. I don't care what happens to this god damned country. It's screwed up anyways. Maybe a rebellion is what we need. All I care about at the moment is keeping Peeta safe from my father." This time when I wrap my arm around Katniss she doesn't push me away.

"I know that, Katniss! Controlling this fire is probably the only way to do that," Haymitch lowers his voice now rubbing his hands over his face. Katniss's arms wind around my waist tightly. I place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Kat, look everything will be fine. We'll figure out some way to fix things," I say placing my hands on either side of her face making her look at me. One of her hands comes up to rest on mine.

"I won't let something happen to you. If I have to start a rebellion myself to make sure you don't, I will." I sigh placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"There won't be need for that. You'll see." Her grey eyes bore into mine causing me to forget about Haymitch and the situation we're in.

"I love you," she whispers. I smile softly.

"I love you too."

"Alright you two that's enough we need to go before somebody gets suspicious. Your next stops you'll have to do some major damage control." Haymitch brushes past us and out of the room. Katniss takes my hand in hers with a sigh and we follow him out. The upcoming weeks run through my mind. We'll be in the Capitol in no time, and it'll be time to do what I want to.

"Kat, wait." She stops turning to look at me concern written plainly on her face.

"What is it?"

"I just...you remember that everything I say I mean. Not one bit is for the cameras, or to keep us safe, right?" She nods raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why do you keep reminding me?" I shake my head letting out a soft chuckle.

"Just making sure. Let's go." Suspicion crosses her face but she drops it and follows me down the stairs to Effie and Haymitch.

"Is everything sorted out?" Effie asks clearly flustered with the turn of events.

"Yeah. Everything's good," I say with a hint of doubt in my voice.

~Katniss's POV~

Mentally I yell at myself for letting myself get vulnerable. The more vulnerable I get, the easier it is for my father to hit me where it hurts. I look up at the blonde hair blue eyed boy beside me trying to figure out how he got through my walls. Something I'd probably never understand. I stay silent as Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch all chat idly. My head spins with thoughts of what my father could do.

Haymitch and Peeta didn't live with my father for seventeen years, they didn't know what he was really like. I've seen people turned into avoxes, people tortured, people killed, the evil grin of satisfaction that crosses his face when his victim is punished. He really is a snake. My punishments were always watching things like this happen. I would never forget the first time I watched someone become an avox.

_I was kicking and screaming tears falling freely down my face and a peacekeeper drug me into the torture wing of our hou_se.

_"Please no," I pleaded. The peacekeeper - Marcus - stayed silent as my father walked behind us. "Daddy please." My father had no reaction what so ever. Even if I was only five. Marcus tossed me gently into the large white room. The room was almost completely dark aside from the few flickering lights revealing blood stains here and there, drains, and the red headed girl in the middle of the room sobbing. _

_The drains made my stomach twist even at that age I knew what they were for. I knew my father, it was a drain for the blood of his victims. The image of blood going down the drains was enough to almost make me throw up. _

_"What are you going to do to her, daddy?" I asked my voice shaky as I looked up at my father. _

_"Be patient, child." The calmness in his voice sent chills up my spine. _

_"Please don't! I'm sorry! Wasn't killing my fiance enough!?" The girl yelled in between sobs her body was visibly shaking._

_"Enough!" Marcus's voice rung throughout the room causing an eerie silence. He slowly walked forward a small curved knife in his hands. I turned to run but my father caught me forcing me to turn and watch. _

_"Daddy stop him! Please! Don't hurt her!" I watched in horror as Marcus made his way towards the girl. She was yelling and crying and trying to scramble away but it was clear she was injured in some way making movement hard for her. Marcus finally caught her and I watched as he pulled her tongue from her mouth. "No!" I screamed trying to break free of my fathers grip. _

_"Any last words, sweetheart?" Marcus taunted just as the knife blade hit her tongue causing a scream of agony unlike any I've heard before. The knife drove further into her tongue until it was cut just enough that when she was screaming it was more of a gargling noise. Blood rushed from her mouth down her chin and onto the floor. It trickled into the drains making me scream. The girl tried to speak but only noises came out. She was crying a choked sound. _

_My father dragged me out of the room and from the day I knew how awful my father was. He was a monster, a killer, and I was his daughter. I was the president's daughter and I never hated that fact so much. _

__"Kat." Peeta's voice calls me back to the present and I notice goosebumps have risen on my arms.

"Sorry.." I whisper my voice shaking slightly. I look up meeting Peeta's blue eyes. I would not let him be in that position or in any position in my father's grip. Peeta's the one thing that's made me happy, made me not hate my life. Peeta is mine, I love him, and my father can't have him.

"Are you okay?" I give a slight nod of my head. Yes. I am okay. I will not let my father win. "Okay, well it's time for the dinner." I nod and we follow suit after Haymitch and Effie. We eat dinner, take pictures with people, answer questions, and eat some more. Finally when the dinner is over we head back to the train. Peeta and I collapse onto the bed in our room, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'd love to go to bed like this every night," Peeta's voice breaks the comfortable silence between us, making me smile.

"I wouldn't object to that," I reply. A smile spreads across his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I arch an eyebrow the smile remaining on my face.

"How else would I have replied? No? You're stuck with me, Mellark," I give him a smirk which causes him to chuckle.

"I'm okay with this." He winks cause me to let out a soft laugh.

"Go to sleep, Mellark," I say snuggling into his side as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Kat. I love you."

"I love you, too." I fall asleep with a smile on my face despite the events of today.

* * *

The next week is pretty much hell. Giving speeches to bored crowds, excited crowds, rebellious crowds, and of course the sad crowds. Each district has a different reaction to us. I get the sense after every speech that maybe we are too late, that the fire can't be diminished like Seneca and my father think. Although, Peeta and I get to have some good moments with each other in some of the Districts.

In District Four we go to the beach after our speeches. It was almost like a date you could say. It finally felt like we were a normal couple. Not "star-crossed lovers". A few of the other Districts though, we would just wonder away amazed by the different Districts. I being the president's daughter have been to more of the Districts but Peeta had never been outside District Twelve and it was fun watching his reactions.

Even though we had these moments after they were over all of us - Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, and I - would get back on the train and make ourselves miserable wondering if our performances were good enough. Are we diminishing the flame? Are we just adding fuel to the fire? Are we succeeding? Are we failing? We lose sleep over this. The nightmares get worse and become more frequent.

My nightmares were all of the things my dad could do to Peeta. Peeta in the games. Peeta being tortured. Peeta dying. Peeta. Peeta was having nightmares too. He tells me all of them are of me dying, my father hurting me, all of me. I don't know why he seems to be worried about me. I survived sixteen and a half years with my father, this was nothing. When we finally make it to the Capitol our burden only gets heavier. This was it. This was our last chance.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

"Haymitch, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I ask him as I fidget nervously with the sleeves of my jacket. Today was it. There's no going back. Not that I want to.

"Sure." He nods and I follow him down a couple halls until he seems to think we're perfectly alone. I don't see why Snow wouldn't have camera's here, but Haymitch thought it was okay so I suppose it was.

"Well, I uh.." I fumble tripping over my words, something I never do. I reach into my pocket pulling out a black velvet box. Haymitch's eyes get three times bigger when he realizes what it is.

"Are you sure?" He asks. There is no traces of him being drunk as he speaks. I nod swallowing hard. Terrified Katniss will say no.

"I'm more sure than...I've been of anything," I say honestly. Haymitch smiles genuinely.

"Well, good luck lover boy. You sure you want to do it on camera though? She may think it's just a show."

"I'm sure. I want all of Panem to know she's mine, and see how much I love her. I've reminded her everyday since I decided to do it that everything I say I mean. Nothing's for the cameras." Haymitch gives me a pat on the back.

"Well, then you seem set. Good luck, buddy," he says and walks back to Katniss's door. I follow after him and find Cinna has finally finished prepping her. She's in a light sunset orange dress that hangs to her knees. The straps fall just off her shoulder. I look away from the dress and up to her face once again struck by her beauty.

"God, you're beautiful." A light shade of pink colors her cheeks widening my smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," she says causing me to full on grin. I lower my lips to her ear reminding her once more.

"Everything is real. Not one thing is for the camera, please remember that." She nods suspicion crossing her features again.

"Alright you two lovebirds let's get this show on the road." We both nod following after our stylists, Haymitch, and Effie. Cesar introduces us nicely, and the crowd goes wild. We are greeted with five minutes of applause. The kiss I managed to sneak in made it last longer. Cesar and I have an easy banter going as we usually do while Katniss remains quiet aside from a few comments.

"Cesar, if you don't mind there's something I'd really like to do." Cesar nods motioning for me to continue. This is it. I stand from the couch and kneel down on one knee in front of Katniss. Her eyes grow large as the audience gasps in unison. I swallow hard before starting. "Katniss Snow, since our first encounter in District Twelve I've never been able to shake you. You were always on my mind, I was always looking for you on the TV. Then I had the luck of being reaped and you cared enough to want to save me. I never thought I'd fall so hopelessly in love with anyone, but Katniss I love you with everything I have, and more than words can express. I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you though. So, will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29

~Katniss's POV~

I watch as Peeta stands from the love seat that had been set up on the stage for us, questioningly. What could he possibly have to do? His words run through my mind. _Everything I say, I mean. Nothing's for the cameras. _Could that possibly have to do with this? My question is answered as I watch him slide a hand into his pocket and go down on one knee. My eyes widen in shock as he does. This is why he's been pestering me daily about meaning everything he says. A rush of happiness runs over me as I watch him nervously open the ring box.

"Katniss Snow, since our first encounter in District Twelve I've never been able to shake you. You were always on my mind, I was always looking for you on the TV. Then I had the luck of being reaped and you cared enough to want to save me. I never thought I'd fall so hopelessly in love with anyone, but Katniss I love you with everything I have, and more than words can express. I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you though. So, will you marry me?"

My heart flutters, beating rapidly in my chest. It was so loud I swore everyone in the room would be able to hear it, especially with how loud it is. I never once gave a thought to marriage, never once thought I wanted it. Not me. Not the president's daughter. My mother died and my father had become evil and vindictive. Love only hurt you in the end, but now. Now as I look at the blonde hair blue eyed baker from District Twelve kneeling in front of me with a ring there was no other answer.

A smile spreads across my face so widely I'm sure it looked like a grimace. Love only destroyed you if you let it, but love, love like Peeta and I's could conquer a whole country. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I love Peeta, and I would love him always.

"Yes. Of course I will," I say beaming the smile unable to vanish from me face. I push myself off the love seat and straight into Peeta's arms. I nuzzle my face against his neck the sweet smell of bread that seemed to just be natural for him engulfing me. His strong, safe, protective arms wrap about me tightly as he stands up and spins me around. I feel his breath on the back of my neck as he hides his face in my hair.

"I love you, Katniss. So much," he whispers just for me to hear.

"I love you too, Peeta. I always will," I whisper back just as my feet touch the ground again. His blue eyes look down at me with nothing but love and happiness in them. He takes my left hand sliding the small diamond ring into place on my finger.

"That is just...wow," Cesar's voice brings me back to reality, reminding me that it's not just Peeta and I, but we have an audience. Peeta's arm snakes around my waist as we sit back down on the couch. "Ladies and gentlemen, Snow's daughter is now engaged!" Cesar says excitedly causing the crowd to go crazy. While they cheer I lean into Peeta to whisper to him.

"Nothing I said was for the camera's either," I say just loud enough for Peeta to hear over the yelling. I needed him to know I wasn't agreeing because I felt I had to, because I felt I had to put on a show.

"Never thought it was," he replied with a grin and pulled me in for a long sweet and passionate kiss. A kiss that spoke so much of who Peeta was. Peeta was passionate, and unbelievably sweet. The fact that someone like him existed blew my mind daily, and now he was my fiance. "Hmm, Katniss Mellark. I like the sound of that," I grin against his lips kissing him gently once more.

"I do too." I look up and find my father approaching us. Peeta and I stand up, though I make sure I stand between Peeta and my father.

"Well Katniss, I never thought I'd see my daughter get married," my father's voice comes out emotionless and tight. Did he ever speak with emotion though?

"Sir, I'm apologize for not asking for your blessing's first, but I hope you can see how much I love your daughter. I - " My father raises a hand cutting Peeta off.

"It's not a problem. Katniss wouldn't care if you had my blessings or not. She just doesn't care," he says smoothly. I glare up at him willing myself not to go off on him. So _I _was the one who didn't care now.

"Wonder who I learned that from," I snap. My fathers eyes grow cold as he looks at me.

"I'd watch yourself, Katniss," his tone is threatening and icy as he turns his back to us to address the audience. "How about we hold the wedding here?" The crowd goes nuts at this and I have to resist objecting. I knew perfectly why he suggested that. He knew exactly how much I would hate that, how much I wanted my love clean of anything of the Capitol. "Katniss, Peeta, what do you think?"

"We'd love that," Peeta says for both of us, though I could tell by the stiffness in his arm he wasn't all that thrilled about it either.

"Then it's settled." My father gives the best smile he can with his puffy lips before Cesar signs off the show. Only my father would find a way to turn my engagement into something of a show. I let out a frustrated sigh as we walk off the stage to take pictures with people.

~Peeta's POV~

I could tell that ever since Snow's suggestion Katniss's happiness had dwindled down majorly. I wasn't going to let it get to me though I was over the moon happy that Katniss had said yes. Snow couldn't ruin that. Katniss and her father seemed to have some sort of fight to make each other's lives hell, though. I shrug it off not wanting to read into it. I put on a smile and pose with the eager people of the Capitol.

People were eager to show Katniss designs of Mockingjays they had, on jewelry, clothes, and tattoos. Katniss seemed baffled by this seeing as the pin originally belong to Madge. People were also eager to give us their congratulations on our engagement, and tell us how excited they were for the wedding. I could tell how badly Katniss wanted out of here, and away from the prying people of the Capitol.

I think they were going to take any chance they could to have a conversation with the presidents daughter since she rarely ever came out before the games. She told me her father was disappointed in the way she turned out and decided to keep her hidden from the world. More like keep her opinion from the world.

"Oh, Peeta that was so romantic. Congratulations," Effie trills as her and Haymitch approach us. I feel Katniss relax under my arm that had remains around her waist since her father came to talk to us.

"Thank you, Effie," I say smiling warmly towards.

"Well done, lover boy. Didn't think she'd say yes," Haymitch says a light slur already in his voice. _And we haven't even gotten to the dinner yet, _I think to myself.

"And why not?" Katniss snaps. I resist the urge to chuckle drawing her in closer to my side.

"Well, sweetheart for starters it was camera. Also, this whole love thing doesn't seem your style." Haymitch flashes a sarcastic grin.

"I don't give a damn where he did it, I would've said yes regardless. As for the love thing not being my style, no I suppose it didn't use to be. I mean, I never gave much thought it. Well, I never gave any thought to it." Katniss's tone to my surprise lacks her usual defensiveness.

"I've known you since you were ten. I think I'd have realized if you were into the love thing," Haymitch pointed out.

"Why does it matter? I love Peeta and that's that," she snaps.

"Well, we better be getting ready for the dinner. Come on you three," Effie say impatiently. I catch Haymitch's warning look at Katniss that lasts only about a second. What was up with these two? I wasn't sure I'd ever figure that out.

~Katniss's POV~

I notice Haymitch's warning glance and give him a scowl in return. Why did he care so damn much about my love life anyways? It's not like it was his business. Something told me he doubted that I was truly in love with Peeta. Well, I needed to fix this.

"Wait. I need to talk to Haymitch for a moment. Alone," I say keeping up my scowl. Effie gives an impatient sigh.

"Make it quick!" She chirps as Peeta follows her off to the side.

"What is you're problem?" I snap quietly crossing my arms across my chest defensively.

"You're father doesn't really believe you're in love with this boy. He thinks your playing an act. He thinks you're trying to start a rebellion, and let's be honest sweetheart after your speech in eleven you sure as hell didn't make him think otherwise." Haymitch's words play around in my head, twisting and jumbling until they finally make sense. My father thinks I'm not really in love with Peeta.

"I would never in a million years use Peeta to start a rebellion, and God damn it why don't people understand that I am in love with Peeta Mellark. Is that such a hard concept to grasp?" I throw my hands up in agitation.

"Hasn't your father been trying to look for any reason at all no matter how small of a leg he has to stand on to punish you? I've only been around for seven years but that's plenty to know the way your father treats you. Seneca is the one who told me this. Told me what your father thinks. You need to convince him that - "

"There shouldn't need to be any convincing! I love Peeta. I love him. I love him. I love him. Why is that so hard to see? It's real. It's not a show. It's not a game. It's real." My head spins trying to figure out why on earth my father would think that. Although, given the past events starting with the moment I decided I was going to control the games I seemed pretty suspicious.

"Katniss, anyone can see that. You love him. I can tell just by the way you look at him, by the way your face lights up when he's around. I've never seen you so happy. Your father though, needs someone to blame for the uprisings and yo - "

"Uprisings? There's been uprisings? Why didn't you say something?" My voice raises and I'm sure Peeta and Effie could hear my last sentence clearly.

"Because, that probably would've made you want to add fuel to the fire now wouldn't it? Be honest with yourself sweetheart," Haymitch's tone is thick and sarcastic. I run my hands over my face in frustration.

"What the hell am I suppose to then? I can't stop my father from blaming me if he's already made up his mind. I lived with him for sixteen and a half years. I know how he works." I let out a sigh my head starting to pound. "I can't deal with this right now." I shake my head and walk back to Peeta falling straight into his arms.

~Peeta's POV~

I wrap my arms tightly around Katniss as she wraps hers around my torso. I rub her back with my right hand gently resting my cheek on the top of her head.

"Everything okay?" I lift my head trying to see her face, but she seems determined to keep it hidden against my chest.

"I'll tell you later," her voice is muffled by body but I can just make out what she says.

"We'd better head to the dinner or we'll be - " Katniss pulls away just slightly cutting off Effie.

"How about, let's not and say we did. I doubt my father would care anyways," she says clearly not in the mood to go.

"But Kat - "

"No. I'm not going. You three by all means go, but I'm not. I'm not in the mood to go listen to a bunch of people from the Capitol talk about how excited they are about my engagement It has nothing to do with them, and I'm not going to let them ruin it. This is between Peeta and I, I refuse to let it be tainted by the Capitol." Effie stares at Katniss in shock.

"Katniss, I'll go back to the train with you," I say gently kissing her forehead. She looked more tired than anything.

"You two are going to get in so much tro - "

"Effie, let it be. Let's all go to the train. I'll stop by and explain that you two were exhausted and just wanted to sleep, got it?" Katniss and I nod in unison. I don't think in Katniss's case that would be a total lie. Without another word Haymitch leaves to do as he said.

"Alright, let's head back to the train. Though I do not approve of this," Effie purses her lips and waves for us to follow. I slide my arms under Katniss and pick her up bridal style.

"Peeta Mellark, put me down!" She demands but laughs making her sound unconvincing.

"I think I have every right to carry my fiance," I say grinning and pecking her nose.

"Don't get use to it, lover boy," I can hear the teasing in her voice and shake my head following after Effie.

"I think I will. I am stronger than you, so I could easily carry you anytime I want." This time she shakes her head letting her head fall back as she laughs.

"We'll see," she says and winks causing me to chuckle.

"Yes we will."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So, I will be ending this in a few chapters (not sure how many yet).../but/ I will be writing a sequel. I just want to break it up a bit. Don't worry though, I have a lot to write for this story line. A lot more. **

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I wake up to a rapping on the door and Effie yelling for us to wake up. I let out a sigh burying my face against Peeta's chest. I hear him let out a breathy chuckle and know he's awake.

"Will we ever get to sleep through a night?" I could hear the agitation in my own voice. I had finally slept through a night with no nightmares. Maybe it had something to do with my engagement.

"We will when we get back home," he says brushing hair off of my face gently, his blue eyes trained on my face looking at me lovingly.

"Yeah, but will they be nightmare free?" He lets out a sigh running his hand along my arm, rubbing it softly.

"We can hope, plus now that we're engaged we have a reason to live together." He grins at me.

"You're mom is going to love that that one." He lets out a laugh and shrugs.

"Probably not, but my dad and brother's will. They like you." This actually gives me a sense of relief. At least someone in his family likes me. "And Rye, really likes you." I live hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I've noticed." He chuckles and draws me in for a kiss, a thought occurring to me. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"You can always tell when I'm having a nightmare, why can't I tell with you?" I look into his blue eyes wondering what his nightmares are even about.

"I don't kick, or turn, or scream. I guess I just become too paralyzed with fear to do anything." He brings his hnd to my face rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone softly.

"You should wake me. I'm always waking you."

"No. I'm always okay when I see you next to me," his voice comes out hushed his eyes taking on an intensity.

"Why is that?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Because, my nightmares are usually about losing you." I feel my cheeks heat up and a smile creeps on my face.

"You're not alone," I whisper which causes him to smile. I felt a little crazy to be smiling about this, but it felt like something that deserved a smile. Maybe I was just crazy. He leans again his lips pressing harder to mine then before. One of his hands slides around my neck tangling, his fingers tangling into my hair. His other hand slides up my side resting on my rib cage.

I slide my hands around his neck my finger tangling into the back of his blonde curls pulling him closer to me. His hand moves to the exposed skin on my hip. His touch sends a shudder of enjoyment through me, only making the need for him stronger. I slide in closer then I would've thought possible our legs tangling together. We were just about as close as two people could be, yet I still felt a need to be closer.

Our kisses intensify as the need grows stronger for both of us. His hand slowly inches up my side again, his fingers slipping under my shirt along the way. I shiver again the touch of his hand on my bare skin feeling like electricity. His hand stops just below my breast and I find myself arching my back wanting him to move a little farther up.

"Katniss! Peeta! Don't make me come in there!" We both pull away quickly untangling ourselves from each other.

"Sorry, Effie!" I look over at Peeta who looks as flushed as I feel.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I could still feel the need buzzing through my body even after we pull away. I never felt anything quite like that before. I hadn't had any girlfriends before Katniss, but I never imagined feeling that way. It was completely new to me, and I'm sure by the look on Katniss's face it was new for her too. I was still at a loss when I looked at her. She is the president's daughter, and she could have anyone she wanted yet for some unfathomable reason she chose me.

"We'd better get up," I say feeling a little breathless and light headed still.

"Probably." Katniss let's out a light laugh and slides out of bed her over sized shirt hanging down to her knees. I slide out of bed after her and follow her into the hall.

"What in God's name were you two doing in there?" Haymitch arches an eyebrow looking between the two of us almost suspiciously.

"Waking up? Talking? What do you think?" Katniss half snaps at him.

"I can think of a lot of things you could be doing in a bedroom," Haymitch grins as Katniss's mouth falls open.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she snaps and storms into the dining cart. Haymitch turns to me his drunken grin still on his face. Now that we were almost back in District Twelve he was relaxing and beginning to fall back into old habits.

"So, did you get lucky lover boy?" I roll my eyes shaking my head.

"I'm waiting until I'm married thank you. Not that it's any of your business." I was a little irritated with Haymitch for being so nosy. Although, he wasn't that far off with his assumptions.

"Hmm, we'll see. That'll change when you're back home living together as fiance's," he says slurring slightly. I shake my head.

"So that's the kind of person you think I am. Good to know," my tone takes on a slight humorous manner.

"I'm just messing with you, lover boy. It's fun to get Kit kat all worked up." I chuckle shaking my head.

"Well, it doesn't take much." I had to admit Katniss had a quick temper, but her temper goes as quick as it comes. Haymitch turns and starts towards the dinning cart, and I quickly follow suit.

* * *

After breakfast and a lot of bickering between Haymitch and Katniss, Portia and Cinna take us to be prepped. District Twelve hadn't been the last stop on the Victory Tour since Haymitch one. I wasn't sure how good the feast would be, not that it mattered. I just wanted to be home. Home with my Katniss.

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I sit quietly as Cinna does my makeup, and my prep team fusses over my nails, and hair. I find myself holding back a groan. I was tired of being poked and dressed up like a barbie. I just want to get back to my home in District Twelve, and away from the camera's. At least until they came back for wedding stuff. I knew the Capitol would want to be a part of every detail and that irritates me more than anything.

"Alright, stand up. Time to get the dress on," Cinna's calm voice calls from behind me. I stand up looking at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were a very light pink, and my make up was very girly and light. Most my hair is up in a messy-ish bun, a few pieces curled and hanging around my face. I lift my arms as Cinna comes over to me with the dress.

He carefully slips it over my nicely done hair, careful to mess anything up. The dress falls just below my knees, the skirt black with a bit of see through gray fabric hanging at the bottom. The top of the dress strapless and black with a bit of pinks forming at my breasts.

"It's so pretty," I say smiling at Cinna from my reflection. The dress has black, but the way my makeup and hair is done, and the touch of pink made me appear innocent. That's the way every dress has been over the tour. It all aimed to make me look innocent, and not like I wanted to start a rebellion.

"Well, let's get you to Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie for your arrival back in District Twelve." I nod and follow Cinna and prep team out of my room.

"I'm glad we're almost home," I say with a sigh of relief. I walk into the main cart with Cinna to find Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and Portia waiting.

"Well, Portia and I are going to stay on the train, so might as well say goodbye's now. Don't worry though, I'll be seeing you with some wedding dresses soon." Cinna winks at me and I can't help but laugh. He could tell how much I disliked the idea of the Capitol having a hand in my wedding. I wrap my arms around him in a hug, and then Portia.

"I'll see you guys then," I say as Peeta hugs them both as well.

"Thank you, you guys," Peeta says nodding. They both smile and saunter off.

"As soon as the feast is over, you guys are done until it's time for wedding stuff," Effie shrills from behind us. I turn to see her beaming.

"You look beautiful, even if you're scowling," Peeta whispers in my ear causing me to laugh. His arm winds around my waist and he pulls me into his side where I fit perfectly. His lips press to my temple softly. "Almost home," he says.

"For that, I am thankful." He chuckles beside me.

"Come on you two love birds, we'll be there in five minutes," Haymitch waves us toward the windows next to the door. I take Peeta's hand holding it tightly and watch as District Twelve comes into view. A smile of relief crosses my face. The Victory Tour was finally over and either I succeeded or I didn't, it didn't matter now. What's done is done, and there's no going back. Peeta and I had done everything in our power to defuse the crowds, now it was out of our hands. There was nothing left to do.

* * *

The feast is small and calm. The amount of food was probably the most District Twelve had seen since Haymitch won.

"Katniss!" Prim runs up to me wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"Hey, there," I say wrapping my arms around her in return. Mr and Mrs Everdeen come up behind her as well. "How have you been?" I smile looking down at her. Her blonde hair in two braids.

"I've been good. We've missed you and Peeta on the weekends!" Peeta and I had fallen into the habit of hanging out with them every Saturday. Mr. Everdeen sometimes even took me into the woods with him to hunt. It was an amazing feeling to be out in the woods with a bow and arrow in my hands. When we go into the woods Peeta usually shows Prim how to decorate cakes.

Peeta and I had one more than one occasion talked about moving in with each other and giving the other house to the Everdeen's. We had seen were they live, and though they were happy they deserved more.

"Miss Katniss!" I turn from Prim to find Peeta's brother Rye approaching us. I roll my eyes but smile anyways. He hugs his brother then hugs me. "I've missed seeing your pretty face around here."

"Shut up Rye," I say laughing.

"You know you missed me."

"You wish," I say with a smirk. He pretends to look hurt.

"Well, at least Peeta did." He moves to hug his brother.

"Rye, get off me, and leave my fiance alone," Peeta says with a huge grin.

"Fiance!?" Prim calls from behind us, excitement in her voice.

"Didn't you see? Peeta proposed when we were in the Capitol," I say smiling widely.

"Damn, now she's really off limits. Dude, you couldn't share?" Rye punches Peeta in the arm jokingly.

"Nope, she's all mine." I grin and stick my tongue out at Rye, and laugh as he does the same.

"Mom and dad are one their way, by the way," Rye says seriously now. A few moments later after conversations and teasing Peeta's parents show up along with his oldest brother and his wife.

"Hi, I'm Wheaton, and this is my wife Macy," Wheaton stretches out his hand and I take it shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," I say with a smile.

"Can we go home now? We saw the boy let's go," Marla snaps. I glare in her direction, although she doesn't seem to notice. I could just tell I was going to have more problems with Peeta's mother. After spending a while talking the Everdeen's and the Mellark's depart leaving Peeta and I to greet the others. The mayor and his daughter, and who I'm assuming is her boyfriend come up to greet us.

"Nice to have you back. Congratulations on your engagement," the mayor tells us.

"It'd be nice to talk to you guys once. I'm Madge, and this is Gale my boyfriend," Madge introduces herself smiling softly. I nod in agreement almost awkwardly, and watch as they walk away.

"Great job you two, let's get you guys home," Haymitch says and relief washes through me. Home.

"That sounds like a great idea," I say slipping my hand into Peeta's as we head home.

* * *

I slide into my bed with Peeta. I had talked him into staying with me. He is my fiance after all, and he might as well move in with me, although I didn't want to bring it up myself.

"Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah, Peeta?" His strong, safe arms wrap around me, holding me close. I let my eyes slide close feeling for the first time today how tired I actually am.

"Did you want me to move in?" He asks kissing my forehead.

"I'd love for you to move in," I say smiling through the sleep.

"Go to sleep, we'll work everything out tomorrow. I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say back as sleep takes over, and I fall asleep in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

** A/N: So, it was brought my attention I messed up in the last chapter. I had put Madge in it, when she is dead. So, sorry about it. I also had forgotten that I'd introduced Peeta's oldest brother and his wife and changed their names. So, I'll make sure I leave Madge out of this now, and change Peeta's oldest brother and his wife's names back to what they're suppose to be. Anyways, glad that was pointed out or I wouldn't have even noticed. Also, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. **

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I wake up to the sun starting to stream through the window. I raise my eyes slightly to glance at the clock. 8 o'clock. I groan quickly sliding out of bed but not before I cast a glance at Katniss. Her face peaceful, and calm. Her thick dark eyelashes casting shadows just below her eyes. I can't help the grin that grosses my face as I look at this beautiful girl. _My _girl. I would never understand how I got lucky enough to be able to call the girl from the bakery mine.

I make my way to my dresser quickly grabbing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. I'm already an hour late for work. My mom was going to be furious when we got to the bakery. I slip into the bathroom careful not to wake Katniss. She never takes long to get ready. Unlike I imagine every other person in the Capitol does. I turn on the shower as I slide out of my clothes.

The room doesn't take long to be come damp with the heat of the running shower. I step into the shower letting the warm water run down my back, washing away all the makeup from my prep team. I sigh contentedly starting to feel more like myself again.

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

I bolt upright in bed at the sound of pounding on the door. I let out a sigh of irritating as I slip out of my bed, my feet coming in contact with the cold wooden floor. I cast a glance towards the bathroom hearing the shower running. Peeta would figure out where I went when he got out. I run down the stairs taking the steps two at a time.

"Coming!" I yell my voice still thick with sleep. I wasn't completely sure who could be here until I look at the clock.  
"Shit," I mutter. I let out a groan guessing that Peeta's mom had come over to drag him to the bakery. I grumble with dislike for the woman who called herself Peeta's mother. She sure as hell didn't deserve that title. I wrench open the door. "God he just got back from - " I cut myself off when I see Seneca standing on the porch. "Oh," is all I manage.

"Katniss, we need to talk. This is serious." I look at him with an arched eyebrow unsure of what was so urgent. Haymitch has already clued me in on the problem I've created.

"About?" I say as I step away from the door allowing him to come in. He nods and strides toward the living room. I let out a sigh shutting the door. My problems just aren't going to end.

"Peeta. You. The whole situation. Your father is pissed. Do you realize what he wants to do with that boy?" I shake my head my stomach pulling into knots and doing uneasy flips. "He wants to make him the next Finnick Odair." My breath hitches in my throat, anger flaring up inside me until I'm practically seeing red.

"He can't do that! I won't let him!" I find myself shouting. "We're engaged for god's sake! He wouldn't do that. No. I'm not going to let him. I'll be damned if I do!" Seneca watches me yell and pace across the living room, with sympathy in his eyes.

"Katniss, look I don't want this to happen to the boy either. That's why you need to convince your father you love him. You need to get your act together." At the use of the word 'act' I strike out at a lamp sending it crashing to the floor.

"Why does no one understand!? I love Peeta Mellark! It never was and never will be a god damned act! He means more to me than my own life does, but apparently I haven't made that clear enough. Him, Haymitch, and Effie seem to be the only one's who can see I'm not faking anything." Seneca grabs my wrist.

"Katniss keep your voice down. I know you love him, I knew it since you wanted to save him. Look, I know all about your little encounter from the first time you came here. I also know you haven't been able to shake him, to forget about him. Most teenage girls would kill to be you. Having all the boys in Panem in love with you, but you were blind to that. You didn't care, and it's because of that boy upstairs. That's why I want to help you. You're so in love with him you're blind to everything else. You're blinded with love for that boy."

I press my lips together. How had I never figured that out before? I didn't even know all the other guys were interested in me. Maybe Seneca was right, maybe this whole time Peeta made me blind to every other guy out there. Maybe this whole time I had been falling in love with a boy I spoke to once, and maybe that's why it didn't take me all that long to say I love him.

"Seneca, I can't - I won't let this happen to him. My father will _not _turn him into Panem's new love toy. He's mine and anyone who dares lay a finger on him can go to hell," my voice is quieter now, but laced with venom and hatred.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

As soon as I heard yelling I knew something was wrong. I quickly climb out of the shower drying myself off and slipping in my clothes. 8:20. Maybe Katniss is in a fight with my mom downstairs. The idea makes me uneasy. As soon as I open the bathroom door I hear a loud smash. The sound of glass shattering fills the house. My stomach twists into knots. I open my mouth to call Katniss's name when I hear her voice.

"Why does no one understand!? I love Peeta Mellark! It never was and never will be a god damned act! He means more to me than my own life does, but apparently I haven't made that clear enough. Him, Haymitch, and Effie seem to be the only one's who can see I'm not faking anything." I walk as quietly as possible to the top of the stairs, to listen in on the conversation. The next voice to speak startles me. Seneca. With the topic of conversation I assumed Haymitch would've been the one speaking with Katniss. I only catch the last part of what he says.

"Having all the boys in Panem in love with you, but you were blind to that. You didn't care, and it's because of that boy upstairs. That's why I want to help you. You're so in love with him you're blind to everything else. You're blinded with love for that boy." My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Katniss's voice is back to normal volume when she speaks again.

"Seneca, I can't - I won't let this happen to him. My father will _not _turn him into Panem's new love toy. He's mine and anyone who dares lay a finger on him can go to hell." It takes a moment for her words to sink in. Snow wanted me to be Panem's new prostitute. The idea makes me sick. This couldn't be happening. I'm engaged for god's sake.

"I know, Katniss. I'm not going to let it happen either. Look we'll make sure you two are married before the Quarter Quell, and we'll make sure that it's broadcast for all of Panem to see. You will never understand how much someone loves someone, until you see them on their wedding day. Trust me on that. Snow didn't believe my wife and I were truly in love until he saw us on our wedding day. He knew she'd be a weapon against me. Two weeks ago I found her dead, and I'd be a fool if I didn't know it was your father who had her killed."

My eyes widen. Snow killed Seneca's wife? I peer over the railing catching a glimpse of the engagement ring on Katniss's left hand. Snow wouldn't kill his own daughter. At least I pray to God he wouldn't. But who knows, he is the devil in disguise.

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

"He killed her?" My voice comes out in a whisper. My father truly would do anything. I place my face in my hands only looking up when I hear the clearing of a voice. I see Peeta standing behind the chair Seneca is in and I fling myself at him. I wrap my arms tightly around his torso burying my face in his chest, and that's when I lose it. I start weeping, the front of Peeta's shirt becoming wet with tears.

_My _Peeta. I got him in this situation all because I fell in love with him. His strong arms hold me to him tightly, his cheek resting against the top of my head. I could tell by the way his hands slightly shake that he had heard what my father wanted to do with him. I try to think of Peeta being auctioned off in the Capitol, which only makes me cry harder.

"No one's going to touch you, Peeta. I promise," I choke out between tears. He kisses the top of my head and pulls away cupping my face in his hands.

"Kat, listen to me. No one's going to take me from you. I'd rather die then be Panem's whore. I'm yours. It's not going to happen. We're going to get married and prove to this whole god forsaken country that I'm yours, and that you are mine. Trust me, I wouldn't put it past your father to try to do something like this to you." His thumbs brush away my tears.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're in this mess, and I - " He cuts me off with a soft tender kiss.

"Katniss, trust me," he whispers his blue eyes boring into mine.

"I do."

"Then please understand, everything is going to be okay, and don't apologize. All of this is worth it, if it means I get you in the end." I lean into him, my forehead against his. He was right. Seneca clears his throat and we pull apart.

"I just wanted to warn you guys. I promise I'll do my best to keep you two safe. I'd better go now though," Seneca says as he stand.

"Thank you," I whisper and he nods giving me a half smile that's filled with sadness. I watch as he leaves the house. I wrap my arms around Peeta's torso again relaxing in his warm embrace.

"I love you," he whispers against the top of my head.

"I love you too." We pull apart and I manage a small genuine smile. "I'm going to get dressed, and then we'd better get to the bakery," I say and run up the stairs.

* * *

~Peeta's POV~

I let out a sigh as I watch Katniss run up the stairs. I wonder if I had known that this would be my life if I would've still initiated that contact with her that day outside the bakery. There's no way in hell I wouldn't have, because a life with Katniss no matter the amount of problems I face is better than a perfect life without her. I jump slightly startled when I hear a knock on the door.

I walk towards the door and open it, my eyes landing on my mother. I hold my breath waiting for the yelling to start. I'm unaware of what she'd done until I feel my cheek stinging. I raise my hand to my cheek realizing she had just slapped me.

"Peeta Mellark, how many times do I have to let you off easy? How many times do you want to prove to me just how worthless you are?" I look down at my feet trying to ignore her harsh words, trying to not let them affect me, but they do. They hurt so much. All I've ever wanted is my mom to love me, to approve of me, to be proud of me, but I'm never good enough for her. I'm never good enough for anyone, which is why I will never understand why Katniss loves me like she does.

"I'm sorry mom, we were tired and overslept. We haven't been sleeping well and - " She cuts me off my stepping on my foot. I wince jumping back slightly.

"I thought I raised you better then this. Why can't you be more like your brothers? You were a mistake you know if the - " I sigh cutting her off.

"Yeah I know. If the condom wouldn't have broke you wouldn't be stuck with me. I'm sorry I can't change that." She raises her hand again and I close my eyes waiting for the impact that never comes.

"You have no right to speak to him like that. You're a sad excuse for a mother. You do not deserve Peeta, you do not deserve to call yourself his mother and I'd suggest you don't come back here." I open my eyes to find Katniss holding my mother's wrist her tone threatening as she speaks.

"Katniss, don't - "

"No, Peeta. Don't tell me she doesn't deserve this. Listen to me, Marla. Peeta is as far from worthless as you can get. Want to see worthless take a look in the mirror sometime. Don't ever call him a mistake again either. As far as I'm considered he's the best thing that's ever happened to this god damned place. Another thing, if you ever lay a hand on him like that again you'll wish you hadn't." Katniss releases my mother's hand.

"Oh really? What can a worthless teenage girl like you do to me?" Katniss narrows her eyes, looking frightening even to me.

"I'm the president's daughter. You put the pieces together." My mom's eyes widen and I watch as she quickly composes her features.

"I'd be willing to be your bark is bigger than your bite," this is all my mom says before she scampers off the porch and down the street.

* * *

"Katniss, what the hell were you thinking?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"I was thinking that someone needed to stand up to her for you. I can see it in your eyes, you believe everything she tells you." Katniss's hand rests on my cheek where my mom had hit me, her touch soft and soothing. I shrug placing my hand over hers.

"Maybe because it is true. Everything I do is never good enough. _I'm _never good enough."

"You're good enough for me," her voice comes out in a whisper and I'm taken back. I search her eyes for any sign that what she had just said isn't true, but I find nothing but sincerity in her eyes. With that I lean in and find her lips with mine. This kiss is unlike any kiss we've ever shared. I let my hands rest on her hips as her hands wind themselves around my neck.

The kiss says everything we can't, everything we want to, but don't have enough time to actually say. The kiss is everything. Soft. Urgent. Loving. Passionate. Sweet. Deep. Full of longing. Everything fades away. All of our problems everything that happened this morning. It all fades away until it feels like it's just her and I. My hand tighten on her hips her shirt hitching up very slightly. My finger brushes over the exposed skin just above her jeans, causing her to let out an almost silent gasp.

Her fingers knot themselves into the baker of my hair, her tongue asking for entrance that I quickly grant. It's a new feeling, one I've never felt before, one I find myself enjoying immensely. I back her up until she's against the wall. The kiss only increases in intensity as she hitches a leg around my waist. I leave her lips trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck causing her to gasp.

"Peeta..." The way she whispers my name 'causes me to shiver involuntarily. I slide my hands up her sides hitching her shirt up just a bit more. Her other leg witches around my waist now. I return my lips to her rubbing circles over her rib cage, just below her breath's. We're both gasping for air, but out lips never leave each others. We pull apart quickly when there's a knock on the door.

"Better get that," Katniss says tugging her shirt back into place. I nod and go to the door.

"Dude, are you coming in today or not?" Rye asks as soon as I open the door.

"Yeah, hold on. We'll walk back with you." I move away from the door and go back to Katniss. "Rye is here to collect us," I say. She nods slipping her hand into mine. We make our way back to Rye and follow him to the bakery.

* * *

~Katniss's POV~

Peeta and I fall into a routine that doesn't last long. Everyday we go to the bakery then come home and be together. On the weekends we spend time with the Everdeen's who now live in my old house next door. Peeta had helped me move in with him. I spent most nights at his house, and besides we were engaged it was pointless to be living separately.

The Everdeen's had tried to turn down our offer of the house but I insisted. The house was just going to sit there not being used so they might as well move in. After a while they finally accepted the other. Peeta and Mr. Everdeen refused to let Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and I help move.

Not long after Effie, Cinna, and Portia came to District Twelve for wedding plans. It was to be held in the Justice Building here in Twelve. Effie insisted on a huge wedding with a white wedding dress, and walking down the isle, and I do's. She even insisted on a reception. She refused when Peeta explained how wedding's in District Twelve usually went.

Apparently they did a toasting. The couple would be assigned a house and the town would watch them cross into the threshold of their new home. Then they would sit by the fire and toast bread. I grew up in the Capitol, and our weddings was like what Effie wanted. Peeta had seemed a little disappointed.

"Peeta, marry me now," I had said one night after we had gotten in bed.

"What?" He asked looking at me in confusion. Our wedding was in exactly two weeks from that night. I shook my head and sat up gesturing for him to follow. He had followed without a word.

"Start a fire, I'll be right back." He nodded and went to the living room as I went to the kitchen. I sifted through the bread basket searching for raisin bread. The same type of bread he had given me that day behind the bakery. I finally found it and cut two pieces off the loaf placing them on small glass plates. I walked back into the living room and understanding flickers across Peeta's face.

"I should've guessed," he has said a wide smile breaking out across his face. We each took our pieces of bread and held them close to the fire letting them toast. My finger started to burn from the closeness of the fire by the time we pulled away our pieces of bread perfectly toasted. "I love you so much, Katniss," Peeta has said as he held the bread out to be and took a bite.

"I love you beyond words, Peeta Mellark," I said and held out my piece of bread and watched as he took a bite.

"Mrs. Mellark," he said grinning at me wider than I ever saw him grin. That night we fell asleep in front of the fire as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. We hadn't told anyone about our toasting though. It was a private moment for him and I. No one else needed to know.

* * *

Now here I am, looking at myself in the mirror, watching Cinna and Portia work on me. Effie forced me to say at Haymitch's house last night saying it's not customary for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. I knew this but I didn't care. I argued with her for an hour before Peeta interjected telling me to stay at Haymitch's. With a sigh of defeat, I agreed.

I was now in one of the room at the Justice Building watching Portia work on my hair, and Cinna work on my make up. Portia curls my hair into a shower of ringlets before she pins it up in an elaborate up do, with curls and braids, and beads that resembled diamonds intertwined.

"Your father sent this." I stiffen at the mention of my father and watch as she places a diamond tiara at the base of my up do, the girls sprawling out behind it. "He said your mother wore it at their wedding." I take in a sharp intake of breath. Why? "Your something old." I bite my lip trying to forget what she had just said. It's just a tiara.

"Katniss!" I stay put, even when I hear Prim's voice as her and Mrs. Everdeen walk in the room.

"Hey little duck," I say. I had started calling Prim this because whenever she tucked her shirt in the back would come undone, giving her the tail of a duck. I look in the mirror as Cinna finishes. He has given me a simple, yet shining look. White eye shadow that shimmered in the light. My eyelashes were impossibly long with mascara, and my eyeliner was simple, just a thin line of black. My cheeks were turned pink with rosy blush that gave the illusion I was constantly blushing. My lips with plump with pink shiny lip gloss. I looked...beautiful.

"You look so pretty, Katniss!" Prim gasps from behind me. I turn and smile at her tugging the lavender robe tighter around my body. Prim runs toward me in a baby purple dress that all the bridesmaids were wearing. She wraps her small arms around my waist in a tight embrace that I return.

"So do you," I say smiling. I look up at Mrs. Everdeen in the same baby purple dress. The dress has lacy sleeves that hang off the shoulder, and a fitted bodice that flares out at the waist in a smooth silk skirt. The bridesmaids dresses were elaborate, but compared to my wedding dress they looked simple. Cinna and Portia worked together for months on this one dress for me.

"Time for the dress," Portia says excitedly as Cinna carries it out. After about five minutes it's finally on. I turn to the full length mirror and gasp. The dress was single strapped, the strap made out of fabric flowers. The top covered my breasts perfectly, but had a deep v. The v was craftily made so it didn't show any cleavage. The bodice shimmered with white sparkles anytime I moved, and was tight fitting almost like a corset.

The back of the bodice dipped low on my back and had a corset like design that was the reason for Cinna and Portia taking so long to get it on. The ribbon was white and held the dress closed. The tight fitting part ends just above my waist, with a skirt flaring out, large and poofy. The dress reminded me of something you'd see in a fairy tale Only this isn't a fairy tale, it's my life. The four of them let out a collective gasp as they take me in.

"Portia, Cinna, thank you for much," I have to keep the tears of gratitude at bay not wanting to mess up Cinna's hard work. I find myself amazed that I can look in the mirror and call myself beautiful. I always looked so plain, jeans, tshirt, and no make up.

"No need to thank us, darling. We love you," Portia says with a smile. They both plant kisses on my cheek and leave the room to go join the crowd. Haymitch walks in after they leave. I'm taken back but his clean sober state. I don't even smell alcohol.

"Are you ready?" He asks giving me a genuine smile. Butterflies fill my stomach as I step into my white heels. I give a slight nod.

"Terrified, but ready." I look over at Mrs. Everdeen when she starts talking.

"You know, I was terrified as well on my wedding day. Terrified to the point I thought I was going to pass out or get sick, but then when I started walking down the isle, and I saw Coal standing at the alter and all that faded away. I was nothing but blissfully happy after I saw him," she says softly. I nod feeling a bit better about being scared.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful," Haymitch says and I smile.

"Thank you," I say. He holds out his arm and I take it. Haymitch has always been the closest thing I had to a real father so I asked him if he'd walk me down the isle. He agreed happily. I've known him since I was ten years old, and whenever he'd come to the Capitol he'd treat me like my father should've. He was also the one who convinced the people in the Capitol to let Peeta and I have the wedding here in District Twelve. Our home. That meant there'd be camera's filming the whole thing though.

"We better go get in line," Mrs. Everdeen says hauling Prim with her. I take a deep breath trying to keep my legs from shaking.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you." He gives me a smile that I return quickly. We walk out and line up behind the bridesmaids, and groomsmen. Prim escorted by her boyfriend Rory Hawthorne, Mrs. Everdeen escorted by Mr. Everdeen, Marla escorted by Johnathon - I was against Marla being in the wedding, but Peeta wanted his dead to be apart of it - Rye who is escorting Delly Cartwright, and Matthew escorting Vanessa. I watch as each pairing slowly begins to walk down the isle.

As it gets closer to being my turn I feel myself shaking even more. I grip my arrangement of purple and white flowers like it's a lifeline as I heat my cue. Haymitch and I start walking into the room filled with hundreds of people. People I've never met in my life, and some people I've known all my life. I can even pick out a few of the people I had spoken to a few times while in school. Or some of the victor's I had made friends with. Like Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, and a few others.

I let my eyes look through the crowd of people before I look forward and see Peeta. His blonde curls gelled back like they had been for the reaping. The butterflies suddenly stop, along with the shaking and the biggest smile - probably bigger than I'd ever smiled - breaks out across my face. His expression mirror's mine his blue eyes looking ten times more blue then usual. Which I didn't think was possible.

Haymitch places my hand in Peeta's as Prim takes my bouquet. The minister starts talking, but I don't hear what he's saying. I only see, I only feel, Peeta.

"Peeta, please say your vows." Peeta had managed to talk me into writing our own vows even though we both knew I was terrible with words.

"Katniss, when I met you that day when we were twelve I realized I was a goner. Ever since that day you were constantly on my mind. It didn't help that your face was everywhere in Panem. Your face was always somewhere to remind me what I had let myself lose. I've never felt, special, or important, and I never thought I'd see you again. Then I got reaped and my world seemed to change from that very moment.

"When I got to the Capitol and saw you as I stepped off that elevator my heart did flips. I couldn't believe it was you. The girl I had fallen in love with. Then you said you were going to save me, to get me out of those games and I knew that you remembered that day as much as I had. I meant something to you. Katniss ever since that day my heart has been yours and I swear it will be yours forever. I will love you no matter what.

"I will love you through anything and everything. I'm yours. I just want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you." His words bring me to tears.

"Now, Katniss, please say your vows."

"Peeta, we met that day when we were twelve and suddenly there was no one else. I guess you could say I was blinded by you. I didn't see anyone else, I didn't want anyone else. I mean, I didn't even know I wanted you, or that I had loved you. Not until I saw that you were reaped. Something clicked inside me and I realized that I did indeed love you.

"I've never been anything more than the president's daughter to all of Panem, but you saw me as Katniss. You didn't care that I was the president's daughter. You loved me regardless of who I am. I love you, Peeta Mellark. More than I could say. You saved me from a life of hell, and I can't thank you enough. My heart will always be yours. I'll love you no matter what. I'm yours, and your mine." My vows come out rushed, and not as good as I had practiced, but I got them out all the same.

I notice Peeta's blue eyes tearing up, a wide smile plastered on his place.

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your husband?"

"I do." We exchange rings, though Peeta has to help me slide his on. I couldn't get my hand to stop shaking long enough to slip the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now," Peeta doesn't hesitate before pressing his lips to mine. "kiss the bride." I let myself mold into Peeta forgetting everyone, forgetting the cameras. When he pulls away he grins at me and I laugh quietly wiping the lip gloss from his lips with my thumb.

"I love you, Mrs. Mellark."

"I love you too, Mr. Mellark." The audience around us cheers and I lean into Peeta my hand behind his back and his around my waist. I smile widely and walk back down the isle with Peeta this time. Followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, then our guests.

"You put the sun to shame you're so beautifully radiant, Mrs. Mellark," Peeta whispers in my ear causing me to blush - not that anyone could tell - and laugh quietly.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I say nudging him lightly. We enter the reception room, decorated elaborately. Peeta and I dance to the song _I'll Be There For You, _which is the song he picked out himself. The words float around as we dance and everyone watches. The words were perfect for us.

"I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you, when you breathe I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you," Peeta sings to me in a whisper which makes me smile wider. "I live and I'd die for you. Words can't say what love can do. I'll be there for you." The song draws to a close much to soon, and we're separated. His mom wanting a dance with him, and Haymitch wanting a dance with me.

Peeta and I dance every now and then but for the most parts our guests keep pulling us in different directions. I was still amazed Peeta's mom wanted a dance. She looked genuinely happy for him. Maybe I had talked some sense into her, but it was doubtful.

When it comes time to cut the cake I gasp at it's beauty. Peeta and Rye had been working on this for the past two days, for hours on end and now I see why. We eat our cake and dance some more. At least until Haymitch cuts in.

"Hey, lover boy, share the bride." Peeta chuckles and good naturedly hands me off to Haymitch just as Prim comes up to dance with Peeta. "Congratulations, sweetheart," Haymitch says but I can see there's something he wants to tell me.

"Just say it," I say narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Alright. Word is before your wedding is shown tomorrow, they're going to announce the Quarter Quell." This news makes me extremely irritated. My father would try to take the best day of my life and taint it with the games. I shake it off though. Nothing can ruin tonight, it'll just ruin the recap. I tell myself this and instantly feel better.

"Let's not think about it tonight. I'm not going to ruin tonight," I say. Haymitch nods and gives me a smile, twirling me back in Peeta's direction.

"Hey, beautiful. Come back for more?" Peeta grins as Prim goes back to Rory.

"Of course I did." I wink and his arm wraps around my waist. "I wonder why Seneca didn't show up," I say as I look around the guests.

"Wedding's probably aren't a very happy subject for him at the moment, Kat," he says which makes sense.

"Yeah, you're right. Gosh, I can't believe I'm married to you. It's the best choice I've ever made," I say looking at my hand resting on his shoulder, studying my wedding band.

"I can say the same to you, you know," he says looking down at me with a wide smile. I lean up placing a soft kiss on his lips. The reception lasts a couple more hours, once it's over everyone watches us get in a car - Effie had pulled many strings to get it here - and drive back to our home. As we walk up the porch Peeta scoops me up in his arms and carries me inside.

"Someone listened to Effie's lectures about Capitol wedding traditions," I say teasingly he grins as he sets me down.

"Just for you," Peeta says. He captures my lips in a kiss picking me up once again. He starts walking up the stairs with me in his arms.

"God, I love you so damn much, Katniss. You have no idea," he says kicking our bedroom open.

"I love you just as much, if not more," I say. He chuckles.

"Not possible." He lays me on the bed and we spend the night showing each other just how deep our love runs.

* * *

The next is spent together. We don't even bother leaving the house. Peeta insists on calling me "Mrs. Mellark" all day, not that I mind. We sit in the living room talking and just being together. Unable to get enough of the others company. Around 6 the TV beeps and the Capitol seal appears. We exchange glances knowing exactly what's about to be announced. Peeta's arm wraps around my shoulder tightly as my father appears on screen.

He goes into the story of the Dark Days that all of us in Panem have heard enough times by now. He continues to talk and I try to ignore it until a young kind hands him a a card marked with 75.

"This year, for the third Quarter Quell," he speaks as he opens the card. "to show that even the strongest of them can't overcome the power of the Capitol this year tributes will be chosen from the pool of existing victors. Since, District Twelve has no real female victors the female tribute for District Twelve will be chosen out of every female in the district from ages twelve and up." His words take a moment to register and when they do I feel as if the air has been knocked out of me.

_The pool of existing victors._

_Two District Twelve male victors._

_Peeta._

_Haymitch._

_Oh god._

_No._

_This can't be happening._

_Peeta._

_He can't go back. I just got him safe._

_This can't be real._

_Haymitch._

_The only real father figure I've ever had._

_Peeta or Haymitch._

_One of them is going back in the arena._

_The boy I love more than my own life, or the man who was like a father._

_And there's nothing I can do to save them._

_Unless..._

_Unless I volunteer to go in with them._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this is the last chapter. But, there will be a sequel. As soon as I get the sequel up, I'll update this with an author's note and let you know. Thank you /so/ much to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story. It means so much. So, I'll see you all for a sequel. **


	32. Author's Note!

Alright, the sequel is up! It's called **"Panem's Fire"**.

I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my stories. Means so much to me.

* * *

Also, if you guys are interested. I have other fanfictions as well.

**"Fluttering Hearts"** which would be an Everlark fanfic in which Katniss had thanked Peeta for the bread and fallen in love with him before the games. (In-progress)

**"Blurring Memories" **which is a one shot of Mockingjay (part of it at least) from Peeta's POV.

**"Tenderest Touch" **which is a post Mockingjay Everlark fanfic, in which Peeta finally convinces Katniss to have children. (In-progress)

**"Always" **which is again an Everlark fanfic in which Katniss was the one who was hijacked. (In-progress but close to being done)

* * *

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy the sequel, and thank you all again.


End file.
